FFVII: Round Two ("Disk One")
by Ultima Thomas
Summary: Heeey..e.e; This is my friends fic and hes not smart enough to upload it in public. XD So reeead! Its based after Final Fantasy VII
1. Final Fantsay VII : Round Two

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

## Final Fantasy VII

### Round Two

-By Thomas-

**  
**

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_For my family and friends…_****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**  
**

**[Disk One]**

** **

****[Begin FMV]

The long airship ripped through the cloudy sky.

Over a long desert it flew and—in the distance—its target was clear in sight.A huge, towering red beast, huge arms raised into the air as its booming roar sent ripples through the sand.

Through the air the red-haired boy dove, dragging two swords behind him.One of those swords had a large hilt and a large blade; the other was your ordinary sabre.

A woman with long blonde hair and a braid down her back stepped up to the podium, cold blue eyes looking out over the semi-circular room.She was clad in a light gray suit.A thin smile crossed her face.

Reflecting off of the blue-green eyes was an image of a large, winged beast climbing up the side of a shallow crater, which housed a lake.Then, the red-haired boy seen earlier leapt into the air, his large sword sheathed at his back as he swung out his sabre at the winged beast…glided over it and hit the lake below with a splash.

The blonde woman spoke…

[I do not plan to run this company like my father, nor shall I run it as my elder brother had.They ended up dead because of the way they handled company affairs…]

A figure in a Depth-suit stood on the ocean floor, holding two swords.Slightly above it floated a large green creature…a blast exploded from the green creature's left side, zooming towards the aquatic warrior.

[Shinra shall strike fear into the hearts of all enemies!SOLDIER shall crush all opponents!I shall run this organization better than all previous leaders!We…we shall see to it that Midgar will once and for all be returned to us!Midgar shall be our prize!]

Eight shadowed figures stood on the edge of a crater, which contained the luxurious Lifestream, Materia drifting from all areas to spin into the pit…

The two swords, the large one and the sabre, spun through the night sky, etching out the words in green…

# Final Fantasy VII

**[Round Two]**

**-By Thomas-**

[End FMV]

** **

** **

A shadow appeared, blocking out the light of the moon in a human shape through the skylight.A light creaking noise filled the mostly empty museum as a block of the window was pried open.A long, strong rope was dropped down into the large room through the new entryway in the ceiling, dangling just above the linoleum floor.A single figure made its way down the rope, and was nearly to the floor when in dropped another figure, flipping three times in mid-air before landing upon its feet, its knees bending from the force.At its side the figure had sheathed a sabres blade, the hilt bound in black leather, a green orb embedded into the bottom of the hilt as a pommel…it wore a black pack upon its back.

"You idiot!Are you trying to get us—," the figure on the rope began, only to be cut off by the tight security of the place.

"…Eep," muttered the figure on the ground as a group of three guards surrounded him.The figure on the rope dropped the rest of the way down, standing with his back to the other figure.

"…I'm gonna yell at you all week about this…" muttered the thief who had been on the rope.

[Anikken Kisaragi]

"Lets just kick ass," said the other thief, the one with the sword.

[Robert Arcane]

Anikken reached over his right shoulder, grasping his weapon and holding it out before him.It was a form of a shuriken, only it was shaped more like the petals of a flower, as the five blades had rounded edges and ended in a point, as opposed to the normal triangular blades.

Robert reached to his left hip, grasping the hilt of his sabre and pulling it out, keeping the blade down as though it was a dagger, then turning it so the blade was out to the right.The boy ran a hair through his spiked red hair as a guard rushed at him, firing his rifle.Robert easily sidestepped the blast and spun in a half-circle to his right, the blade slicing easily into the guard's chest.Robert pressed his foot to the guard's stomach and kicked the guard off of his blade, causing him to collide with the other guard in front of Robert, whom Robert charged forward to attack…

Anikken pulled his shuriken, called The Lesath, over his left shoulder before throwing it like a discus into one of his guard assailant's necks.It sliced in, but didn't swing out the other end, as it hit the guard's spinal cord and dug in…stuck.Anikken leaped into the air in mid-run at the other guard, swinging out his right foot and catching the guard in the left temple, knocking the guard unconscious from the blow so close to his central mainframe-his brain.

Robert flipped his sabre in his hand; now holding it like one would normally hold a sword, with the tip of the blade towards pointing up.Robert raised his right foot as he swung his blade at his guard target, the blade slashing across of the guard's chest.The injured guard fell to his knees, holding his wound in pain to keep from dying of blood loss.Robert pushed the guard down with his foot, moving the tip of his sabres blade to the guard's throat.

"…Where…is the exhibit on Materia and Mako?" demanded Robert.

"…It's…it's in the East Wing, on the right side…floor…floor one!Please…please don't kill me…please…"

"…I guess they don't teach you guards to be brave…" Robert commented to the terrified security personal, removing the blade from his neck and walking towards the other end of the room while Anikken pulled his Lesath from the enemy's neck unmercifully.As Robert pressed the button for the elevator, Anikken walked towards him.

"With fighting skills like yours, I guess you're lucky I'm around." The self-confident seventeen-year-old boy said with a nod.His black hair was cut in a crew cut, and his brown eyes were definite sign that he was the son of the famous materia thief, Yuffie Kisaragi, idol to many young materia hunters.

"…Remember, I control who gets what amount of profits," Robert said with a growl.

The elevator let out that dinging sound to tell you, 'yes, I am operating correctly' as it opened the doors.Robert and Anikken entered the elevator car.

The guard lay on the floor, blood soaking his uniform.He reached to his belt…grabbed his intercom.He brought the receiver to his mouth."…Intruders…" he managed to mutter before the blood-loss drove him unconscious.

A huge siren filled the elevator shaft as Robert and Anikken went from the fourth floor of the building to the first floor."…I told you using the elevator wasn't a good idea," muttered Anikken.

"…It was you who made the stupid plan!" Robert exclaimed as the elevator came to a lurching stop.Robert looked up at to see that they were in between the second floor and the third floor.

"…So how do we get out?" Robert asked his companion.

"…In the movies, these cars always have little trap-doors at the top.We could push through and get out on the second floor…but we might run in to trouble…or, we could open the trapdoor, cut the rope, let the car fall while we hold what's left of the rope and then drop down…and hope we can grab on to the ledge of the elevator door opening for the first floor…"

"Wait!There's more than one elevator car, right?That means there's bound to be one either near the first floor or at the first floor!Lets try my idea!Open the hatch!"

Anikken reached, but try as he might he couldn't touch the top of the car!So Robert unsheathed his sabre, thrusting the sharp blade up at the ceiling, into the center, where it slid through.

"…Now…" Robert thought aloud to himself as he pushed further on the sabre, causing a square-shape of the ceiling to pop out.Robert pulled the sabre back in, but made sure the hatch stayed open.He leapt up, re-sheathing his sabre as he did so, and grabbed the side of the hatch.Luckily, Robert was in good health, and he pulled himself up out of the elevator car, rolling to the side and reaching his hand in for his ally.

Anikken's gloved bare hand grasped Robert's and Robert leaned back, pulling Anikken up through the hole.Anikken stood on the top of the elevator car and looked at the two cars to the right.One was stopped at the floor above.The other, at what had to be the basement floor.

"So…are we going with my idea?" Robert asked, turning to face Anikken as he stood up as well.

"…Yeah.Here's the plan, we…oh for crying out loud!Why didn't we just take the stairs?" Anikken yelled into the empty elevator shaft, only to be drowned out by the blaring siren.

"…I don't think we can handle this thing!I say we call Luke!" Robert shouted to be heard.

"…Fine…" muttered a surly Anikken as he removed his PHS from the pocket of his pants.He hit a four-digit-code and brought the PHS to his ear and mouth."Luke.The first elevator on the left.We need it moved.

The form sitting upon the roof began typing quickly upon his small computer.He brought his right hand to his right knee then brought it up, holding what looked like a cellular phone."No can do, Anikken.They've locked-down the cables.…Yeah, I'll try."

The man on the roof began typing rapidly, his fingers flying over the keys.A smirk crossed his face and he threw his arms up into the air in victory."Bingo, boys.You've got an entrance to the second floor."

The elevator doors flew open and out bounded Anikken and Robert, weapons at ready.Sometime before, the sirens had ceased, but the eerie silence of this exhibit made it certain.All of this exhibit's lights were on, though, and as Robert and Anikken looked around, they realized the exhibit was of prehistoric creatures.A large Tyrannosaurus-Rex skeleton towered over them…several saber-toothed-tiger models were standing upon a wide metal structure…a computer-based mini-exhibit on the "Ancients"…a model Jenova…a glowing green orb…and a group of oddly placed cavemen.

"…Cavemen didn't have guns…did they?" Robert asked.

…Anikken turned to look at him.A smirk crossed his face as he looked to the cavemen…Anikken through his Lesath…The large star-like weapon swerved, swooping around the cavemen and flying into the Tyrannosaurus-Rex's form.

"…Bad aim, kid, now you're gonna pay!" squeaked a caveman.

Anikken just kept smiling as the "cavemen" approached."…Look out," he told the group as the huge mass of Tyrannosaurus bones came crashing down upon them.Anikken walked to the pile of bones, grabbing his Lesath with a smirk.

"…Now…for that materia…" Anikken said, stroking his chin.

The man in the black trench coat leaned over the technical-security worker's shoulder, looking at the monitor before him."It appears this facilities security…is awful…I knew your people couldn't handle this themselves…this is definitely a job for the Turks…Here's what you can do to save your own ass and your paycheck…make it absolutely certain…that the only exit for these thieves…these warriors…is the exhibit in which your soldiers made a mockery of themselves…We will corner them…and take them into custody."

"Y-y-yes sir…" the technician managed to sputter, but the man in the black trench coat wasn't listening, having turned around and brushing a strand of his long brown hair from his face.He needed no answer-it would be done no matter what.

"…Holy…crap," a wide-eyed Anikken muttered to himself.

The exhibit was filled with useful Materia-summons, spells, status, command, independent-most of it mastered.Robert smirked as he simply smashed his fist into the materias glass protection-the alarms were already off; there was no need to be careful.His gloved hand grasped a Cure materia, a Manipulate materia, a Lightning materia, and an un-labeled summon materia, all of which he stuffed into his pack.

Anikken had cleared out another showcase of materia.He smirked."Mastered 'All' Materia.We'll make a shit-load of money!"

But Robert wasn't paying attention, because on a stand of its own was a glowing green orb-The Ultima Materia.He reached over the side of the stand, his fingers nearing the Mako ball.

"Hold it right there, scum." An un-familiar voice behind him snarled."That Materia is ours."

Robert slowly turned, looking forward at the man in a black trench coat standing only a few meters away.The man's brown hair was pushed back behind his ears, falling to his jawbone.In his right hand he grasped a handgun, which he kept at his side.

"I am called Janus, leader of the Neo-Turks!As I said, that is our Materia.We'll take it from you peacefully-or by force.Either way, we'll take it from you."

"*Ksssh* Yeah!Because we need it for our bosses plan!By the way, Janus, do you still have the disk in your pocket?We need it down here soon so we can start our 'dun dun duuuun' plan!" squeaked a voice from Janus' walkie-talkie.

Janus' eyes widened."…Damnit!Send out the Pegasus Prototype!"

As Janus shrank into the shadows, Robert and Anikken drew they're weapons.

"…Luke's gonna be getting us an exit."

A huge patch of the floor suddenly disappeared, becoming a dark square.A huge roar emitted from the hole and out bounded a robotic horse, gigantic and bearing wings upon it's back.

"…Holy…crap!Robert, did you equip that Lightning materia yet!?"

Robert leapt forward, ducking and rolling under the beast and pushing to his feet behind it.He sheathed his sabre, raising his hands into the air, he closed his eyes and felt a small surge of power leave him as a crackling lightning struck the robotic Pegasus.Sparks fizzled around the metal frame, but the Pegasus-Prototype leapt into the air, flapping twice with it's wings before dropping onto Anikken, hooves hitting the boy in the chest and causing him to tumble backwards.

Anikken managed to struggle to his feet, though, and-placing his Lesath into its clip, he brought his hands into the air.Robert watched as crystal clear ice covered the Pegasus.Robert smirked, using this short while in which the Pegasus was frozen to cast another Bolt spell, the ice splintering out in shards from the Pegasus' metal body.

The robotic beast, ignoring Robert, rammed its head into Anikken.Anikken crumpled on the ground, not rising to his feet.

"Anikken!" Robert managed to cry out.Suddenly, Anikken was immersed within a red aura.He rose to his feet, obviously annoyed.

"…[Starlit Evening]!" the charged Anikken roared out, leaping into the air and throwing his Lesath through the ceiling of the museum.Time lapsed, seconds seeming like minutes.Anikken smiled as the Pegasus made its way towards him once more.

Wham!A bowling-ball sized orb of blue flames crashed into the Pegasus beast, followed up by many more orbs, all ripping through the robot's hull and finally, down came the Lesath, returning to Anikken's hand.

The robotic Pegasus fell to the ground, seemingly fried.It's visual units dimmed from a green to darkness.The green sparked back up again, only to be consumed once more by the dark.

Robert was breathing a sigh of relief right as the robotic Pegasus' eyes began to glow once more and it rose to its feet.From it's back, between the wings, erupted two cannons.

"Run!" Anikken cried, scampering away from the beast with Robert at his heels, they leaped up, grabbing the rope they had used to lower themselves down to this first floor.They began climbing like mad, leaping over the guardrail and into the museum's second floor.Running for their lives, they reached the prehistoric creature's room just as the robotic Pegasus blasted two red charges at Anikken, hitting him in each shoulder.The Pegasus landed on the floor, slowly approaching Anikken, who was lying extremely still-was he dead?

Robert knew his Sabre could not penetrate the Pegasus' hull, and he felt he hadn't enough strength for another spell.He looked at the cylinder, which pulsated green-read the panel below it.

[An ancient sword, said to be created by an extinct race.Its blade is said to be amazingly powerful, but it can only be used by-

Robert turned back to face Anikken, who was about to be trampled by the robotic Pegasus.There was no time to read signs.He slammed his fist against the cylinder.Once.Twice.Three-times.Four-CRACK!His fist crashed into the containment unit, grasping a hard handle.He pulled and through the casing ripped a blade.The handle was long.The blade was huge.Upon the blade, which seemed to glow a faint green, the word "Monolith" was inscribed.Robert turned to face the Pegasus as Anikken rolled out of the way.

His feet pounding against the linoleum floor, Robert leapt into the air, bringing this huge beast of a sword over his shoulder and then down onto the Pegasus-Prototype's back.He smirked as the blade glided through the metal hull.Robert's feet hit the ground just before the two halves of robotic Pegasus did.

Robert felt a surge of energy enter him as Luke bounded in through a window.

"Come on!We're getting out of here!…Now!"Luke cried out as into the room marched the Janus person and a squad of SOLDIERs.Robert and Anikken darted to the window, Anikken slower-filled with pain, though he hid it with grim features.They pulled themselves out of the window as the SOLDIERs and Janus surrounded Luke.

Luke's eyes darted around the circle of SOLDIERs and that Neo-Turks.His mind thought back to a previous mission.

"We can't leave him there, Anikken!" Robert shouted, scrambling to re-enter the museum as Anikken held him back.

"We can't go in there either!It's too late for him!"

Luke threw his hand out, grasping the barrel of a SOLDIERs rifle, twisting it out of the hands of its owner and pointing it at another SOLDIER.

"Sorry, kid, but that only works in the movies," whispered the Neo-Turks' leader into his ear just before he struck the butt of his gun into Luke's head.Luke fell to his knees…then flat on his face.

"…He's their trophy now…"

Three weeks later, the morning brought well-needed light.Light which poured into Robert's eyes through the window of the small room, which he had used for the night.The blankets were warm…too warm…he tossed them off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.A shuffle of feet across the carpet nearby…his hand flew to the night table, wear his Sabre was leaning, but instead grasped a pouch of money.

"…Anikken sold some Materia," he muttered to himself as he then grabbed his sabres hilt.He stood, holding the sabre in a fighting stance."Who's there?"

A red blur darted across the floor, which Robert tracked with his eyes until it disappeared."I've been told about you, Arcane, and I'd like to hire you," came a youthful, male voice from the red creature.

He was about the size of a lion cub, and looked like one too, with the exception of dark red fur.He had an average-sized tail for something his size, which held an orange flame at the tip.His claws had metal tips, which were connected by cords to the Titan Bangles he wore.

"…I am…"

[Raptor]

"Son of Nanaki the Warrior!…Yet, I'm embarrassed to admit, my fighting skills are not yet harnessed.Which is why I'm hiring you.I've read about you, Arcane.You possess strength, intelligence, and courage.I need your help to…eh…get rid of some of the files Shinra left in existence…namely, the files containing data upon my species…the less they know, the better."

"…How much will I be paid?" Robert inquired.

"3,000 gil.It's not that much, but it's still gil." Raptor said, stepping closer to Robert."So are you in?"

Robert thought…nodded."I'm in."

"Good, we leave in thirty minutes."

Raptor darted out of the room, Robert close behind, grabbing his belongings…the sun shining over Kalm was only dimmed by the shimmering blade of the Monolith…

The scientist pulled on the handle, a long drawer sliding out, and mist springing from the inside.A woman sat up from inside the drawer, blonde hair down to her waist.

"Hojo?Is that you?"

"Your partner Anikken shall be joining us there," Raptor commented to Robert as the Buggy drove from the Chocobo Ranch near Kalm to Midgar.

"…Okay," responded Robert, re-adjusting the position in which he sat.

"…I know this mission is fairly easy, but the remnants of Shinra Incorporated still exist, prowling the halls of the former Shinra headquarters.We must me cautious."

"…Alright."

"So…you know about my father-Nanaki-Or at least you should know.He fought in the battle against Sephiroth alongside warriors like Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, and Yuffie Kisaragi-But what about your father?What about your mother?Where are they?What are they like?"

"…You ask a lot of questions I would rather not answer," Robert replied to the nosy creature.

"…Alright, then.If you do not wish to answer-," Raptor offered, cutting himself short with a sigh.

"…I never knew my parents.All I knew was that I was alive.…When I was young I was told they were dead…they died climbing Gaea Cliffs…maybe they were weak…I'm not sure…but I'm not weak…and I'd prefer neither you nor that mama's boy Anikken talk about your great warrior parents in front of me, because I don't give a damn."

"…Hey look!We're almost there!" exclaimed Raptor, frantically trying to change the subject.

The Buggy zoomed into Sector 4's new garage and out bounded Robert, who took a moment to collect up his swords, and Raptor, stepping forward to meet Anikken, who was standing at the elevator door.This garage was for the elite people living on the plate, and it was only through the fake IDs-which Raptor had supplied-that their Buggy was allowed access.Anikken nodded slightly and pressed his finger against the elevators "up" button.

"God do I hate elevators," commented Robert as he watched for the light, a comment that brought upon laughter from Anikken.

The light flashed and the steel doors slid open.Raptor led the way, trotting into the elevator car while Robert followed, swords sheathed, the Monolith in the new leather sheath Robert had purchased.Anikken entered last, his Lesath still clipped to the back of his belt.

Robert hit the button for the sixty-eighth floor."Access Denied," chirped a robotic voice, "Please select a floor number between: basement…3 and floor fifty-nine."

"…Alright then!We're going to the fifty-ninth floor and working our way up from there!" announced Raptor.

"…What if…the data is stored in the basement's database?" asked Anikken, squatting down to look more towards Raptor.

"…Err…uh…I'm not sure!" the creature exclaimed, tilting his head to the right.

"…Some leader you are," muttered Anikken as Robert hit the button for the fifty-ninth floor.The elevator accelerated quickly, rocketing up the elevator shaft until it hit the selected floor.Robert darted from the car, searching the room quickly before calming down and walking towards the stairs, followed by Raptor and Anikken.Robert pointed his thumb in the direction of two soldiers talking, a smirk playing across his face.

Robert calmly approached the soldiers, hearing one tell the other "Yeah, she'll be here in a short while, so we have to make a good impression."

"You mean…she was alive?"

"Yep.Some freezing crap, I hear, kept her from dying, and now that there's a cure for the disease…"

"…She's returning to the head of Shinra!"

Robert struck, moving like lightning to un-sheath his sabre and bury it into one soldier's side.Raptor flew through the air, clawing the other soldier's throat.Both soldiers fell to the ground and Robert withdrew his sabre from the first's middle.

Robert knelt down, pulling the keycard ring from the belt of the soldier he killed."Floor's sixty through sixty-five!"

"Right-o, let's stroll on up to floor sixty-five!" exclaimed Raptor, darting towards the stairs, Robert close behind and Anikken following after Robert.Robert unlocked the door to the stairs and up they ran, the six flights leaving them only slightly tired.They opened the door to the sixty-fifth floor.A huge beast lunged through, hitting Robert in the chest and toppling him to the ground.

Robert let himself roll backwards so that it was now the beast that was pinned to the ground.A thought entered his mind and he looked up to see Anikken using his Sense materia.

(Guard Hound.Level 3.HP:42.MP:0.)

Raptor lunged at the Guard Hound, only to be batted away easily by the creature.Raptor hit the wall and bounced back to his feet, eyes glowing red as he growled.

"…GRRRRAAAAAH!!!" roared Raptor, suddenly growing huge, larger than a full-grown creature of his type.His paws were the size of frying pans with dagger-like claws at the ends.His teeth were at least six-inches long each.This little animal had suddenly become a huge beast!

Robert backed up as this beast-form of Raptor lunged onto the Guard Hound, ripping into its flesh with his fangs, tearing at it with his claws.By the time Raptor had shrunken back to normal with a smirk, all that was left of this Guard Hound was a bloody pile of insides on the floor.

"Shall we continue?" Raptor asked the two humans.

"…Alright…" Anikken managed to stammer, heading into the next room as Robert picked up a Potion left over by the Guard Hound.

"It's starting to rain…" Raptor muttered, the sound of the drops of polluted water hitting the thick walls of the Shinra HQ present within the building.Robert pulled the top off of the Potion and poured it on the wound left on Raptor by the Guard Hound, leaving the empty bottle on the floor as he followed Anikken into the sixty-fifth floor's main room.Anikken stood before a window, pulling out ropes from his pack.

"Screw the doors, we'll go through the windows," Anikken said with a glance back to Robert as he untangled the three ropes, tying the end of one to a terminal across the room and the other end around his waist."Tell Raptor to get his ass in-,"

"-Here?" asked the young lion-like beast, standing at Anikken's feet.

"…Yeah." Anikken opened the center window, placing his feet on the small ledge; he leaned backwards slowly, keeping the rope not held by his hand tight."Robert, give me the rope."

Robert grasped the rope; handed it to Anikken.With one hand the son of Yuffie spun the weighted end over his head.He released and up flew the end, swinging around a transmissions rod at the top of the building.Anikken pulled himself back into the room, sliding the rope wrapped around his waist to his feet.

"I'll take Fido over here up to the sixty-eighth floor on my back.You stay close behind…not that I care about your health or nothin'…" Anikken muttered, kneeling down as Raptor leapt onto his back, grasping Anikken's shoulders within his paws.Anikken stood and hopped out the window, grasping the rope within his hands.

As Anikken pulled himself up towards the next floor, Robert took a moment to look around.A small jewelry box sat upon a desk in the next room over.Robert darted to the desk, pulling the lid of the box off and gazing in to see a spell materia, which he knew to be the type for Fire, and a red summon materia labeled "Red Bahamut," both of which he collected and placed in two of the Monolith's materia slots.He returned to the window, bounding out and grabbing the rope, which by now Anikken had climbed to the next floor on.

Robert began climbing, but then he heard it.The sound was that of helicopters.He pressed his right foot against the side of the open window and spun himself around, so he was facing out over Sector 3 of Midgar, which was fairly far below.He looked up in shock to see seven helicopters approaching the top of the former Shinra Headquarters, all bearing the Shinra logo on their sides.One of the seven lowered drastically, so low that Robert was able to see right into the front of the cockpit, where that brown-haired Turk sat-Janus.He waved his hand in the air and suddenly the helicopters Mako gun leveled itself with Robert, who was now trying to climb faster.A flash of red and the thin rope was nearly ripped into by a ball of fire launched by the cannon.

"Anikken!" Robert exclaimed, "Get your ass up to the sixty-eighth floor and get rid of those files!"

Another blast followed by three more, the final one barely hitting the rope just above Robert.With a snap, Robert tumbled down towards the ground, the remains of the rope still in his hand.His arm was suddenly jerked on, and as he looked down, he realized he was no longer moving.A familiar face clad in a dark blue suit stood before him.

"Luke!" Robert exclaimed, quickly leaping to his feet.Robert's eyes darted from Luke's face to the large butcher-knife-like sword in his hands.

"…Yes, that is my name, Robert.I'm glad you remembered me-you sure as hell didn't a few weeks ago." Luke snarled.

"…I'm glad you're alive.What are you doing here, Luke?"

"Ah, funny you should ask.You see, Janus gave me three options back that night.I could die, spend my life in prison, or make quadruple amount the money I currently make.Die...no.Spend my life in prison...wouldn't wanna upset the ladies.Hell, Robert, they even gave me a suit.A suit!And they gave me a new weapon?So screw the good guys!I'm a Turk!"He smirked, his red bandana the only piece of attire left from his days of working with Robert.

"…But aren't Turks supposed to be one of the highest ranks in the Shinra military?" Robert asked his friend…well, former-friend.

"Yeah, so you're saying I'm not good enough?With my fighting skills, abilities, and knowledge of technology and weapons, I'm by far the best candidate for the position."

"…And why'd you save me?You could have let me fall if you're with Shinra now.And…when did Shinra return to existence!?"

"…You'll find out soon why Shinra is back in action.The reason I saved you was not because I valued your existence, only because we were to take prisoners.So Robert, I guess we can't be friends anymore."

Luke lunged, sword swinging…driving into Robert's chest.A long cut was constructed through Robert's shirt…through his flesh.Robert fell backwards, landing on his back from the force of the blow.Luke smirked, raising his sword into the air like a dagger, bringing it down towards Robert's heart.Robert rolled to the left, crashing into Luke's shins and toppling the Turk backwards.He rose, unsheathing his sabre, and motioned for Luke to stand with the movement of his left hand.

Luke was a vicious fighter, and he quickly swung his sword towards Robert's neck.Robert raised his own sabre, the two blades colliding, and grasped the hilt with both hands, not wanting to be over-powered by this new member of the Turks.He ducked down, stepping behind Luke's blade and pulling his sword away, this unexpected move causing Luke's sword to swing uncontrolled the other way.Robert quickly sunk a blow into Luke's left shoulder.

"Argh!" growled the angry Luke, sinking forward with the motion of the blade in his shoulder.Robert pulled his sabre away just as Luke snarled, a ring of flames exploding around him.The Turk raised his hands into the air and with a horrified shock, Robert realized they were clawed.Luke let his sword drop to the floor as golden hair started to sprout from his face and the back of his hands—at least, the visible hair—blending with the blonde hair atop his head.Suddenly, several black lines streaked through the fairly light hair, rippling muscles causing thin tears within the suit jacket he wore until the whole jacket shredded with the growing muscle mass within his arms.He smirked, his teeth now sharply pointed.He reached down, grasping his sword in his hand, rushing towards Robert.

Robert watched on in horror as Luke sped towards him, blade swinging, catching Robert too many times.Drained, bleeding, and terribly injured, Robert dropped to his knees, supporting himself with his left hand, blood dripping from his wounds to the metal floor.

"I suppose I should have mercy on you, Robert, seeing as how I was once your trusted ally and…friend…"

Robert looked up at Luke.No, Luke wasn't his friend anymore.That was for damn sure.

"…Nah." Luke said to himself with a shrug, kicking Robert with tremendous force.

Robert skittered across the floor, falling out of the open window as he sheathed his blade.

"That was easy," commented Luke, turning towards the door."I would have thought he'd be more of a challenge…"

Through the rain-filled air, Robert fell, the salty, polluted rain causing his deep wounds to sting.Out of nowhere, he smashed into a hard metal surface, and then…blackness.

"…You ever see the sequel to Loveless?Damn that sucked," a females voice said, heard through the immense darkness.

"I liked the first one…my dad made me see the remake, and it was pretty good."

"Heh, your dad liked it, that's why.What a wimp,"

"Get the hell out!"

The sound of someone hitting a wall filled the air.

"…Ouch…that's got to hurt…"

The sound of a door opening…then being slammed shut.

"…Oo, he's bleeding…I'd better go-have to make sure he doesn't tell mom I did it…"

"See you soon,"

"Yeah, bye."

Robert sat up, which was fairly hard to do as he was in a soft bed with blankets and sheets tucked in tightly.

"Hey, the skydiver woke up.What's your name, faller-from-the-sky-er?"

"…Robert Arcane…where are my weapons?" Robert stammered, rubbing his head.

"…No thank you?Oh well…my name's…"

[Rik Highwind]

Rik had short blonde hair-which went down past her jaw-and a dark blue baseball cap, which she wore backwards, covered the top of her head.She was wearing a pair of very baggy jeans, black sneakers, and a loose white T-shirt.

"Yanno, you landed on the wing of my plane-the Andromeda…I had to land outside Midgar and secure you in a #$%@!& seat!"

"…I was on a mission with my-with Anikken-,"

"Kisaragi,"

"-And Raptor,"

"The son of Nanaki?Cool stuff, I'm the daughter of-,"

"…Cid Highwind, pilot for AVALANCHE who helped fight against Sephiroth.I know the routine…so who was that guy you just kicked out?"

"…My boyfriend," she muttered, though her eyes twinkled when she said it.

"…Thank you for keeping me alive…"

"No problem-o, dude.By the way, your weapons are in the closet over there."Rik pointed towards a small door on the other side of the room.

"…Where am I?"

"Rocket Town!Former home of the Shinra number twenty-six!" exclaimed Rik, hopping to her feet."Come on!Let's go to my workshop!I'll show you my projects!"

Rik lead Robert out of the room, and on the way they made a quick pit stop to the closet.Marching out through the door, they made their way across the street and to the large structure, which looked somewhat like an aircraft hanger.Rik leaned forward, pressing a button next to a speaker by the door, and muttering "Ants In Your Pants Make You Do A Crazy Dance," causing the metal door to slide open.

In they stepped, and as they did, Rik flipped on the lights.A look of horror spread across Rik's face."My…workshop!"

The place was trashed, tables were overturned, tools were scattered over the ground, a drawer was wide open, but in the corner the only thing left un-touched was a large bump covered by a sheet."Well, at least whatever it was didn't hurt you," muttered Rik, pulling the sheet away to reveal a large stuffed Moogle, which possessed miniature gray wings on it's back.Its body was an off-white color.Upon the head lay a little white ball, a shiny gold crown upon its head and a silver flute in its hand.Around its neck was a blue cape, which went down past the beginning of her feline tail.

"…What is it?" Robert asked, looking to his new companion.

"…She is…"

[Caity Sith]

"See, the original Cait Sith, controlled by Reeve of Shinra Inc. grew rusty over years of no use.I decided rebuilding it would be fun, so I first bought a large Moogle, and then I constructed Caity Sith.She's got both an A.I. chip and a Manipulate Materia-which of course is used to bring her Moogle to "life"-within that little kitty head of hers.Caity Sith!Wake up!"

With a light hum, the upper half of the cat rose, her hind legs supporting her on the Moogle's back."…I'm…Alive!"

"Caity Sith-please state your mission," Rik commanded.

"My mission is to protect humans, namely Rik Highwind.I speak many languages and can perform many useful functions.Would you like to hear my functions?"

"Save it for later.Switch to self-control mode, Caity," Rik announced as she heard a shuffle of feet across the workshop.She reached to the wall and grasped a spear.This spear wasn't just any spear; it had two blades on the end, spaced two inches apart.…The Gemini.

"Who the #$&% is there!?" shouted Rik.

"Oo, such language, did you hear that Merri?"

"Yep.I sure did, Saphie."

Two shadowed forms appeared, standing not-too-far from Rik, Robert, and Caity.

"Two Turks versus two humans and…that thing?"

"No contest,"

"Not at all,"

The first had black hair containing dark red streaks.Her hair ran down to her shoulders, and on the top of her head, to the back and either side, were to ball-like fluffs of hair.She smiled, her pierced lip covered with dark purple lipstick.Her right eyebrow had a silver hoop through it.When she closed her dark red eyes, her dark purple eye shadow was visible as well.Two black, demon-like wings were extended from her back, the bottoms of the wings dropping to her knees.She wore a white dress shirt and black tights, along with black boots and black gloves (which were the keepers of her weapons-the metal plating over the knuckles).

The second, however, had short brown hair, which fell to her shoulders.Wings with white feathers, like that of an angels, were extended from her back, and like her friend, she wore a white dress shirt and black tights, but her boots where light brown and as opposed to her friend's metal knuckles, this one held a coiled whip at her right hip.Dark blue lipstick covered her tiers natural pink.When her pale green eyes closed, light blue eye shadow was visible.

"…Saphie," growled the one with the black wings.

"Merri…" announced the one with the white wings.

"We've come for your Airship diagrams."

"Which we now have."

"So we'll be leaving now."

"So get out of our way."

Robert unsheathed his Monolith, leaving his sabre in its sheath at his belt.He held the huge blade in his hands, yet despite its size, it didn't seem to weigh much at all!In fact, the only reason he held the hilt in both hands was because it kept the blade balanced.With his right hand palm-down holding the bottom of the hilt and his left hand palm-up holding the upper part of the hilt, the blade was held out to his left.

Caity held her flute up in playing position, ready to use it to help command her Moogle.

"Oo, fightin' time!" exclaimed Saphie, leaping towards Robert and slamming her fist into his right cheek.She smirked at the red mark it left and flipped backwards."To be one of the Neo-Turks you have to be in perfect physical condition."

"Being beautiful is just our nature," added Merri with a smile, one that would cause a man to drool.But Robert had been punched.And when you're punched, you're pissed off, not out to drool over the enemies.

Robert lunged forward, swinging his Monolith sword in an upward arc, which brought it right through where Saphie should have been.He felt something hard hit his back as his swing went out of control, the Monolith hitting the ground.Robert grabbed the sword, re-sheathing it in exchange for his trusty sabre.He spun, only to be punched a third time by Saphie.

Meanwhile, the end of Rik's spear had become entangled within the weighted end of Merri's whip.Merri smirked, landing a kick across Rik's left temple.Rik retaliated, though, by bashing the non-bladed end of her spear into Merri's forehead, causing the member of the Turks to fall down, where upon Caity promptly commanded her Moogle to attack with two sharp notes through her flute.The Moogle hopped up on Merri and jumped up and down.

"Ouch!Get this thing off of me!Saaaaaaapphiiieeee!" cried Merri.

"Oh no!Are they…ruining your eye shadow!?" asked Saphie of her partner.

Through her tears, Merri squeaked a yes.Saphie's eyes began to glow like embers.

"How…dare they!" she screamed, lunging at Caity, twin barrels repeatedly colliding with the Moogle's stuffed body.Finally, this punishment caused Caity's Moogle to fall backwards-along with Caity!

Robert gripped his Sabre in his hands, concentrating on the green materia orb embedded inside.His Lightning materia began to glow as he re-sheathed his sword, pointing his hands at Saphie.A large bolt of lightning flew from his hands with the [Bolt] spell, and as it connected with Saphie, her bones were visible for a moment.She shook her head and, with a growl, lunged at Robert, slamming her fist into his jaw.Robert's head snapped back, but he quickly pulled himself together, slicing his blade from the left side of Saphie's waist to her right shoulder, leaving a bloody cut visible through the now-ripped shirt.This act caused Saphie's eyes to widen like dinner plates and she smacked Robert with the back of her hand, the metal knuckles causing him to hit a wall.

Saphie then lunged at Rik, knocking her down and decking her in the right cheek as she crouched down on top of her."God damnit you @!$#%&!!Get the hell offa me!" and Rik slammed the butt of her spear into Saphie's sternum, pushing the Dark Angel Turk off of her.Rik had her pinned to the floor with the butt of her spear until Saphie rolled out from the weight the spear had on her.Saphie stood…kicked the stuffed Moogle twice.

Robert tackled the dark angel from behind, pinning her to the ground as she struggled.Rik spun her spear in her hand before she slashed two thin lines across Merri's nice dress shirt.Merri snarled, thrashing out her whip, which coiled around Rik.She pulled on the end, slowly squeezing tighter around Rik.Caity managed to get her Moogle up and thwacked Merri upside the head with her flute.

Saphie quickly pushed herself up, shoving Robert to the ground.Robert leaped to his feet, the red summon materia embedded within his Sabre beginning to glow.Rik and Caity, this condensed Mako-this knowledge of the Ancients…this part of the Lifestream-recognizing them as allies, faded away into nothingness, as did Robert.In fact, they were still there, just not visible or really "existing" there, unable to be felt or harmed.Un-noticed.They watched as a vortex appeared in the center of the room, from which a red ball rolled out.The red ball suddenly bounced up, arms, legs, wings, tail, and head un-tucking to form a small red dragon.The words [Light Flare] shot through their minds.

The dragon—Red-Bahamut—began to flap its wings, hovering in the air, and opened its mouth wide.From its mouth came a small squeak.It closed its mouth, shook its head, and yet again, opened its mouth.A dim light emitted from Red-Bahamut's throat.This brought upon laughter from Saphie and Merri.

"That's…it?"

"Hah!"

Suddenly, Red-Bahamut opened its mouth again, a roar booming through the room, loud enough to hurt the ears.It raised itself higher, its mouth still open, and formed a small ball of energy within its mouth.

"…A loud roar…"

"…And a puny ball of energy?"

Rearing its head back, Red-Bahamut launched the ball at Saphie and Merri, the two Turks, where it hit the ground between them and exploded, causing both to smash into the walls.As Red-Bahamut flew back into its vortex and the rift closed behind it, Robert, Rik, and Caity reappeared.

"…That's it!"

"…You've asked for it!"

"[Black Rose]!" exclaimed Saphie.

"[White Rose]!" exclaimed Merri.

They both pressed their own wrists together, spreading apart their palms.From the crevice between Saphie's wrists grew the bud of a Black Rose, and from the crevice between Merri's grew a White Rose.The two partners smirked as suddenly the roses bloomed, the petals opening and from the two roses' depths launched twin orbs of energy, though Saphie's was black and Merri's was White.

Robert, Rik, and Caity simply stepped back, the orbs from Saphie and Merri's Limit-Breaks shooting towards one another.

"Oh no!"

"This sucks!"

With a boom, both were knocked to the ground.Without ease they stood, staggering.

"Fine…"

"…You can have the damn diagrams back…"

"They weren't worth much to us anyways…"

"…Only a few hundred-thousand Gil…"

With that, both of these Elite Shinra Soldiers flew through the workshop's ceiling, leaving the many Airship blueprints lying on the ground…Rik knelt down."I'll get started on our new Airship!" she exclaimed with a smirk."You can just hang around here if you want…"

"…Where is the Weapon Shop?" asked Robert, stepping towards the door.

"Down the street, next to the main entrance to the town." Rik said, beginning to re-sort her scattered items."Take Caity with you, it's better if she experiences what it's like out there."

Robert left his Monolith in the workshop before stepping outside--it got in the way too much and would probably freak out the townspeople.

Passing the Shinra Number Twenty-Seven, which was currently under construction, Robert noticed an old man sitting on a large treasure chest."Rockets are wonderful.That's what my father told me.What do you think?"

"…They're…nifty," Robert said, raising his red right eyebrow.

"…Are you being sarcastic, young-one?" asked the old man of Robert.

"Not at all," Robert responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…Right…Goodbye," the old man groaned, waving Robert away.Robert continued to the Weapons Shop, Caity bouncing along behind him.

"…What an old fart," Caity muttered, which brought laughter from Robert as he entered the Weapons Shop.

In front of the counter were two teens, the male standing taller than the female.Both had red hair, though the male's hair was hidden by his cowboy hat.

"How much for these nunachku?" asked the female.

The young owner of the Weapons Shop leaned forward on the counter, looking at her."For you, three hundred gil..."

"…Hey Bullwinkle, what about that gun over there?How much for it?" the male asked the clerk.

The clerk stood, an angry look upon his face, "Three-thousand gil, as the price-tag says."

"What!?So I'm not cute enough now, huh!?Well to hell with you!" shouted the male, turning, and a wide smirk on his face as he stormed out, the female close behind him.Robert stared blankly forward until Caity tapped him with her flute.

"We'd like to buy some weapons," Caity told the clerk.

"Ah yes, what would you like?"

The clerk showed Robert the weapons list:

(Blue Sabre)

(Lesath II)

(Hedge Trimmer)

(Dark Claws)

(Shinra Beta)

Robert purchased the Blue Sabre, along with three Shinra Beta's, one he immediately put on his right wrist and another he handed to Caity.He stepped out of the Weapons Shop, looking to where the old man had sat before-the chest was left unoccupied.He slowly opened the lid and inside he saw two fan-like items, with a near-semi-circle "blade" and saw-like handles.They were white and had serrated fringes on the top, which altogether looked like a group of feathers.Robert pulled the fans from the box and clipped them to his belt.On the lid of the treasure chest was a strip of gold, which said "Angel Feathers".Robert sheathed his new sabre in his old sabres sheath, holding the old sabre in his hand as he looked up at the afternoon sky.

Later he would begin to travel.To find materia…to find himself.But for now, he was in need of a meal.He stepped inside Rik's workshop…

"…So why did we get stuck with this job?" asked Saphie, wrapping her wings around herself.Atop the Gold Saucer's highest "bowl" stood the seven figures, surrounded by six tanks filled with writhing green substances-were they…alive?

"…Because you screwed up, Saphie," Janus snarled, "You too, Merri."

"Mewwi ish sowwy," Merri mumbled, creating a sniffling sound as she wrapped her wings around herself.

"Oh shut up," commented an unidentified member of the Turks, pointing a dagger at Merri.

"…Hmph," muttered Merri, looking at one of the green-filled tanks."So what's in here anyways…?"

"Jenova cells…in junction with Mako…in essence, there's bits of Materia in there, but as Mako is actually Materia…" Janus explained.

"…So what does it dooo?" asked a black-haired member of the Turks, an axe held in his hands, the area below the double head resting upon his shoulder.

"Contaminates six individuals…it's set to target the…strongest of them, the ones who will survive, and these six will be corrupted with Jenova and Materia essence, therefore turning them into…well, they'll be mutated into the Jenova beasts of the past…" the thick voice of a scientist said, appearing out of nowhere upon the top bowl."Unless six of you would like to become these specimens…I suggest you put on your air-filters."

"…Right-o!" commented one with a long metal rod, placing his air-filter over his mouth and strapping it over the back of his head.The others followed suit.

"And, when these Jenova beasts are created, Shinra shall eventually destroy them, bringing faith back into the company!You can thank Miss Shinra for that…" said the scientist, laughing as he walked to a tank.He placed his air-filter on over his mouth and nose and flipped the five switches on the tank.The tank's lid slid to the side and out flowed the Jenova-Mako substance.

The particles shot through the air, though staying together, zooming down to the lower bowls of the Gold Saucer.Past the roller coaster, the Chocobo races, and the Gondola.Over the steps of the Chocobo Racing Forum, through the shaft for the Event Square, where a play was underway, the particles zoomed.The green substance neared the crowd, homing in on a muscular young man sitting next to a beautiful brunette.The bacteria, since that is what it was, flew at the man, invading his mouth and his nose, swarming through his bodily tunnels into the lungs, into the stomach, into the brain and heart.

In the center of the Event Square, a man began to twitch.His eyes-completely-turned a dark shade of green.He came to his feet, the girl next to him moving away in fear.The actors and actresses on stage looking on as the man stumbled around the audience, parts of his body bulging out suddenly and returning to normal.He raised his right hand into the air…down it came, huge and a dark red color, hitting aside a group of people who had come to see the play.His arms had grown huge, falling down to the floor, when suddenly his legs melded together, forming one thick leg which suddenly became thicker, his pants ripping along with his shirt, leaving the mutated man unclothed, yet his body was now so deformed that there was no difference.Despite the red arms, base, and back, the stomach was gray.Several small tentacles branched out from the creature's base and finally the head mutated, lowering on the shoulders so that the neck sprouted from below the former human's shoulders.His arms rose into the air, the most comfortable position for the awkward things, as his face became gray.He opened his mouth, needle-like teeth dripping yellow saliva down his jaw as four fairly short tentacles sprouted from his back, hanging down.

The scientist smiled, still standing on the top of the Gold Saucer's upper bowl, the Turks destroying the remains of the Jenova containers as the scientist removed his air-filter.

"…Let the terror begin, my little friends, let the terror begin."

"Erm…no, I think nine cups of tea is my lim--ok, ten cups of tea is my limit…uh, thanks Mr. Highwind."

Shera Highwind poured the sugary tea from her teapot into Robert's teacup.Robert picked the small cup up and quickly drank it, a slight look of displeasure across his face.

"Dad, I think Robert's had enough." Rik muttered, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the table, doing exactly like what her father Cid was doing.

"Nonsense!Erm…Maybe you're right." Cid muttered, "So Robert, what brings you here?"

"Well…I'm sort of searching for my family…and hunting for materia…and trying to stop Shinra…" Robert explained to Mr. Highwind, gesturing to his two swords, which leaned against the wall.

"How would you like to borrow Rik's new invention, Caity Sith, Robert?" Shera cut in.

"No way in hell will--…Fine…he can borrow her…" muttered Rik, defeated, "But ONLY if he takes me along!I don't trust him with Caity!"

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" Cid said triumphantly.

"…Uh…Okay…?" Robert said with a raise of his left eyebrow.

Cid tossed Robert a pouch."That's five-thousand Gil.Go have fun.Go fight all those bad things.Go destroy Shinra!And most of all…go make sure Rik and her boyfriend stay in separate beds along the way!Oh, and, you might want to pass over Mount Nibel to the southeast.It's the quickest way to, dun dun duuuun, Nibelheim!"

Despite the urge, Robert refrained from commenting on the weirdness of the Highwind's.

Robert grasped the rock and pulled himself off, using the same rock to stand on as he leaned against the side of the tall mountain.Not too far below, Caity was bounding from rock to rock and Rik was cursing like a sailor-excuse me, like a pilot-as she slipped on a patch of pebbles.Robert shook his head with a laugh, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his right hand, which was gloved in an old pair of Mr. Highwind's fingerless gloves.

"What if I fall?" Rik shouted, the wind partly dragging away the sound.

Robert looked down at his new companion."If you fall, I'll call your father and tell him to bring a spatula to the base of the mountain!"

"Droll…extremely--," Rik had begun, but her talking was interrupted as she yelled: "Look out!"

Robert instinctively ducked and he felt the wind rush slightly over his head, a pleasant feeling it would be, had he not been in danger.He heard the scraping of something on the rock side of the mountain behind him and lunged up, grabbing a ledge not too far above and, without much difficulty, bringing himself up.He turned, unsheathing his sabre but leaving the Monolith at his back.He took a slow look over the ledge…

Blocking out the view of Rik and Caity scampering up the mountainside was a Nibel Wolf, which lunged at Robert from below.Robert sidestepped the lunge and turned to look at the beast.His fur was a dark brown, but his body was like that of a normal wolf, save for the larger paws and teeth.Robert knew this one was male, obviously protecting his territory, as the females were generally lighter in color.Robert saw that the area of mountain near the ledge's back held a cave, obviously where this wolf's pack was.

The wolf hopped forward, snapping his fangs at Robert, the sharp panache ripping into Robert's sleeve.Robert kicked the wolf's snout and the wolf hopped back for a moment, but only for a moment, because then the canine bounded forward and rammed his muzzle into Robert. Robert's side ached from the blow, and he'd decided he'd had enough.He spun his sabre in his hand, spun a full circle to the right and let his blade swing out, slicing the wolf across the muzzle and leaving a deep gash, from which light red blood trickled.

The wolf reared his head back and let out a sharp bark and seven more wolf shapes stepped cautiously from the den.One other male, obviously the Omega wolf, and six females, were snarling at Robert.The Omega had a scratch over his right eye, and a mean look in his left.The females were all mainly the same color, though one's light-brown fur held patches of gray.

"Oh…shit…" mumbled Robert.One of these wolves was tricky, but eight?

"The cavalry is here!" shouted Caity as she and Rik appeared from below the ledge.Caity's Moogle was doing most of the work, of course.

Robert went back to work on his original wolf, managing to stab his sabre so deep into the wolf's side that on the other side, the skin was bulging out.Robert pulled the sabre out, re-sheathing it and, with a cynical grin, pulled out the Monolith.Robert grasped it tightly in his hands and leapt over the wolf, which was now attacking Robert again.Landing behind it, he cleanly sliced it across the back, his sword gliding through very deep until he pulled it from the flesh, and turned to face the wolves concentrating on Caity Sith.

"…The cat…" he muttered, and leapt into the melee, slamming his Monolith's blade through the neck of a female wolf and into the ground, which, of course, left the female without a head.He looked to Rik, who had skewered a wolf by the neck with her Gemini spear and was hitting another wolf with it.Caity was signaling for her Moogle to strangle one while she beat the other with her flute.Robert kicked away the wolf that was attacking Caity and sliced upward and diagonally to the left across it, sending the sliced body over the ledge and tumbling down towards the foot of the mountain.Caity's Moogle had finished strangling the wolf and she looked around happily.

"Anyone up for more?" she asked the wolves.Another wolf leapt at her, but the Moogle laid back and the wolf went unexpectedly over the ledge.But now the Omega wolf and the last female (the one who was being beaten by her former companion's body) were closing in on Rik.Their bites dug into her legs, causing holes to grow in her jeans.Blood stained the blue fabric and Rik's eyes suddenly flared in a dark red, a red glow surrounding her body.

Rik leapt up into the air.She had told Robert about her [Polaris] attack, and now he was going to see it.As though it was a javelin, she hurled the spear straight up into the air, ripping a hole through the clouds where it somehow was night.The spear disappeared from sight and the North Star shimmered…the North Star was growing bigger!Or so it seemed, the spear came back through the clouds it had pierced, which closed behind it.At the tip of the two blades a beach ball sized orb of energy, the Polaris, was held.The spear crashed into the ledge and through the air sounded an explosion that was hard on Robert's ears as the world seemed to explode around him…no…no, it was the ledge!The ledge was crumbling!He saw the hand of Caity's Moogle!He grabbed it and felt a hand grab his…he was unmoving, but the rocks below them were…they tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"Good work, Rik…" Robert mumbled, swinging his companion on his arm and releasing, causing Rik to drop into the cave that the wolves had made into their den.Robert followed suit and Caity dropped down, which meant Robert and Rik had to grab the arms of her Moogle and pull them in.

Inside the cave they found several bones and many items.Filling the cave were ten Potions, a wolves' skeleton, an Earth materia, which Robert handed to Caity, and a Restore materia, which he handed to Rik.Robert also found a Revive materia and a box containing ten Phoenix Downs…these wolves seemed to have a lot of victims.

Robert had left those fans back at Rik's workshop before they had left, and was glad too, because his pack had limited room.Rik had trouble while trying to bring all of her tools because of the weight.

Then Robert realized something was missing--Monolith!His sword was gone!He peered out over the cave opening…no Monolith.But his thoughts were interrupted when Rik announced that she'd found a tunnel, "with a ladder!?"

Robert and Caity joined her at the small opening, and Rik announced: "It leads to the top!"

Robert, glad to get away from this nasty mountain and get to a town where he could rest, leapt into the small shaft, grasping the grooves in the wall and climbing up behind Rik while Caity struggled below, her Moogle barely able to fit in the shaft.As Robert climbed out into the heat, and light, of the sun, he smiled.They were at the flat zenith of the mountain, and looking below he saw a long valley and a nice-looking town.

"Nibelheim…" Rik said poetically, "Home of the famous Cloud and Tifa Strife and their children."

Robert looked up at the sky…the clouds…the clouds seemed to form a triangle, the top-to him-pointed behind him.He turned and there, the top half of the blade embedded in the rock of the mountain.Robert stepped towards it, grabbing the hilt, and pulling it out, quickly re-sheathing it and stepping back to his friends, spooked by the cloud formation and the fact that his sword had gotten all the way to the top.He'd ask Rik if it was even possible later.

"…Should we head down?" Rik inquired, looking to Caity and Robert.

"…Yeah…" Caity said with a nod.

"Yes," Robert agreed.Then, a sharp pain filled his head.He pressed the palms of his hands to his temples as Rik and Caity turned to look at him.Falling onto his back, his vision turned to blackness…

…The little boys were on the swing-set…the one on the left was smaller and his hair was short and red, hanging to his earlobes.The other had black hair, which hung to his cheeks and had silver tips.They were swinging, and their mouths were moving, but no sound emitted from them.In fact, there was no sound, which is the eeriest sound of all.A taller brown-haired man stepped up in front of them…

About a billion people had filled Midgar's largest plate auditorium.A woman stood at a podium, her face grim, blue eyes so cold that as she looked at the crowd, they instantly grew silent.

"I…" she began, "Am Cassidy Shinra.I am…the youngest of the Shinra children, two being the number.I have woken up to a disgusting world…my mother was dead when I was a child, yes, but now my father is dead.My brother is dead.Do I have compassion for my father and brother?No.No I do not.For they…they were the ones who locked me in an icy grave.'For the good of the people' they had insisted.This world disgusts me.You all talk of freedom, yet you live by the old rules of the Shinra…you salute Shinra soldiers…well good.I'm glad.This will make things much easier.First and foremost, I own you all.Yes, you might say there are over a billion of you, so why not mutiny?There are several billion soldiers in my army.Sev-er-al," she hissed, separating the word into syllables."You disagree, you will be punished.Now…we are initiating the shield around the city in thirty minutes.If you need to get in or out of the city…too bad!All you should need is here.Now I shall introduce you to those who will be monitoring you, besides me.First, there is the Council of Five.…They are Madison, Davis, Andrews, Taklar, and Burll.They supposedly help me make decisions…a lot of help they are…"

Three men and two women stood to the left of the podium and took a bow.

"Then, there are the Turks.Lead by Janus…"

The brown-haired man stepped out, spinning his gun on his finger and holstering it, standing to the right of the podium.

"Calin," the brown-haired member of the Turks had a short ponytail to the bottom of his neck, he held two daggers with the blades pointed down, crossed his arms over his chest, and bowed, standing next to Janus.

"Damien," the black-haired member of the Turks ran a hand through his long black hair as he held a double-headed axe in his right hand.

"Saphie and Merri," the winged-duo came out, a whip at Merri's hip and the iron knuckled gloves over Saphie's hands.

"Emanuel," the black-haired man had silver-dyed tips on the downward spikes of hair and in his hand was a metal staff, which he twirled a few times as he winked at a few teenage onlookers a few rows from the front.

"And Luke."The last member of the Turks stepped out, his face holding a smirk and the sword in his hands containing several pieces of Materia.

The crowd clapped for a moment and Cassidy continued.

"Each of the Turks will be escorted by two of our Elite soldiers-for protection, though with their skills they don't need it-our 'Silver Shields'."All seven Turks wore badges consisting of green circles with the letter "T" in the middle.The green was fairly bright, and seemed to pulse as though it contained a hint of Mako.

"Taxes shall be set before tomorrow...but now, I shall introduce you to the heads of the departments.Doctor Furre, in charge of our Science Department."

The scientist from the Gold Saucer stepped up on stage.

"Gerald Krackon, in charge of our Weapons Department."

A tall bald man stepped onto the stage and took a bow.

"Admiral Leela Drayson, in charge of our Space Department."

A woman of average height in the black suit stepped onstage, her hair was a silver color and was kept short.She stood at attention and gave a nod of her head.

"And finally, Jeremy Star, in charge of our Urban-Development Department."

The black man stepped onto the stage in a well-tailored suit, smiling as he took a bow.

Cassidy Shinra turned and stepped away from the podium as a dome of green light surrounded the large city of Midgar…the Shinra personal exited behind her.

The grass tickled at his ears…a cold…at his forehead.Robert sat up, the cold-water covered cloth falling from his head and into his lap.He looked to the left to see Rik…then to the right, where he saw Caity Sith and her Moogle.

"…Where are we?" Robert asked, rubbing the new numbness from his forehead.

"The other side of Mount Nibel…can you walk?" asked Caity.

"…Yeah…" Robert said as he stood and took a few steps…he turned around to face Rik and Caity again."Shall we go to Nibelheim?"

Robert's gaze turned to the run-down Mako reactor behind them…and then back to Caity and Rik.

"Sure," Rik said with a nod.She and Caity stepped towards him…

The ground shook as several whirs and clangs of metal erupted from the old Mako reactor.Suddenly, the lights in the reactor flickered on, and Robert realized how much time had elapsed, it was evening, and now the machines in and outside of the Mako reactor began to run.

"Shit!Somehow, the thing is powered up again!" Rik exclaimed as she stared in awe at the reactor, from which several small creatures scurried, frightened by the noise.Or were they…?Suddenly, from the door, a large green dragon leapt, gliding down at hitting the ground before Robert's team.It snarled, baring its long fangs, and charged…

Caity was in the warpath, and she stood, shivering, as the dragon lunged at her, digging its fangs into-her Moogle.Caity shrieked and blew a sharp note into her flute, the Earth materia embedded in it beginning to glow.The ground around the dragon rose…and then crashed down into the reptile, creating a small mound of rock over it.The rocks shook and the dragon ripped from the effects of the spell, the shards of rocks hitting Caity, Rik, and Robert.Caity and her Moogle suddenly became immersed in the familiar red aura of a special attack.

"[Scratch]!" she cried, leaping from the top of her Moogle and at the dragon's face.Her arms were a flurry, scratching madly at the dragons face…at its eyes.She bounced back onto her Moogle…the dragon fell for a moment, rubbing its face into the grass but continued its attack, rearing back its head a spitting a row of fire at Rik and Caity, as Robert ducked and rolled under the flames.Rik and Caity were badly burned…they fell down, Caity's Moogle still stood, though, despite the face that Caity was out of the battle.

"Moogle!Keep them alive!" shouted Robert to the Moogle as he unsheathed his sabre.Robert rushed the dragon as it reared up on its hind legs, using its front for their claws.

He leapt at the dragon, but instead of trying to go straight for the dragon's throat, a very stupid idea in itself, he had aimed his jump carefully, and while the dragon expected he would attack from somewhere high…

Robert hit the ground on his back, sliding between the legs of the dragon with his sabre pointed up, ripping into the purple belly of the creature.Quickly rolling out of the way of the flailing tail, Robert ran back towards his friends, taking a "detour" to slice into the joint of the dragon's shoulder.

The dragon let out an earsplitting howl, turning and biting into Robert's arm in anger, leaving most of his left arm useless and in pain, bloody with deep, deep tooth-marks.

Robert's eyes widened in the shock of the pain…he looked to the dragon…the dragons teeth…blood covered them…fresh blood…. He snarled, a red aura spiraling around him.

"[Arcane Destiny]" shouted his body as his right hand grasped his sabre.His left hand moved toward it…grabbed the hilt as well.The aura stopped confining Robert and sunk into him, a warm, good feeling…Robert charged the dragon and before the beast could attack, he started his own.His sabre flew through the air in his hands, driving deep into the scale-covered flesh of the dragon.With every hit, Robert thought to himself 'just one more'…and one more came…constantly.He kept slashing-up, down, left, right, diagonal, right, diagonal, left, up-he finally felt the pain return to his arm after what seemed to be fifteen anger-filled slashes, as that was about how many deep gashes there were in the dragon's flesh.

The dragon lurched forward, as if to attack Robert more.But Robert stepped back and the beast just fell face-first into the soil.…Robert looked towards Moogle…

The rough cloth of the bandage, which was soaked in Potion, was pressed to the wound on his left arm, and the pain finally subsided.Rik pulled the cloth away and Robert looked down to see the skin unscathed.Robert had used two of the Phoenix Downs—one on Rik and one on Caity, so they had been revived painlessly.Robert, on the other hand, had injuries, and since he was still alive there was pain in healing them.

Rik entered the tent Robert and Moogle had set up, where Caity was napping on top of Rik's bag.Rik silently pulled her sleeping bag off from the bottom and laid it out on the floor of the tent.She slid out of the tent and joined Robert in sitting on the grass, where Moogle was keeping watch.

"So you'll be okay sleeping out here?" she asked, seeming to drop that tough tone for a bit and act concerned.

"Yeah," Robert replied as he un-hooked the borrowed sleeping bag from the borrowed-bag.He spread it out on the grass right under the tent's rain-cloth, to keep out the dew.Rik looked as though she was deep in thought for a moment before reaching beneath the collar of her shirt and pulling out a small, circular locket.She opened the front of the circle and inside Robert saw two pictures, one on either side.

"You already know my parents, but look…er…this is my best friend—," she pointed to the picture on the left, of three people, one of which was Rik.The other girl in the picture had long black hair."—And this is my boyfriend…I…uh…love him…he lives in Nibelheim.They both do…its not too far.We'll be able to reach it in only an hours walking distance tomorrow…" Rik was still pointing at the picture of a boy with spiky black hair.

"…Okay." Robert yawned, looking up to the stars as he lay back onto his sleeping bag.Rik slid back into her tent.Robert unzipped the side of the sleeping bag and climbed in, zipping it back around him.It was nice and warm inside, a break from the nighttime cold at the foot of the mountain.He was just about to drift into sleep when a voice broke the silence—as silent as it could be, do to the chirps of crickets.

"…Robert?" Rik's voice called from inside the tent.

"Yes Rik?" Robert muttered in reply, opening his eyes and looking to the flap of the tent, which was closed, but at least it felt more like a conversation.

"Have _you_ ever been in love?"

"…" Robert replied.

"Robert?"

"…Once…but that doesn't matter.Get to sleep…" Robert mumbled, and no sooner had he said it then he fell deep into slumber.

Robert was standing in immense darkness, wearing the same dusty clothes he had worn all day.He looked around…no one.He was alone.Or was he?Off in the distance he could see a faint white light.He decided that it was worth a chance to check it out, and he began to run towards it.As Robert got nearer, it took the form of a rip in the darkness.It was as though someone had cut the air.

It seemed like an hour had passed before the rip was right in front of him.Robert extended his hand…felt the light glowing before him.His hand disappeared into it.In shock, Robert jerked it out, muttering a few curse words at the slight burning sensation inside the light.But no…this was the only way visible.Robert took a look back into the ominous darkness before turning towards the rip and leaping in.

…

Memories flashed around Robert…

The two boys on the swing-set…

Anikken and him grinning as they grabbed materia…

Two people Robert didn't know standing in shadow…

And then…after many, many memories, a teenage girl with long purple hair and green eyes, zoomed towards him, stopping immediately right before him.

"…April?" Robert stammered.

She didn't seem to hear.She stood up on her "tippey-toes" and planted a kiss at Robert's lips.She then stepped back, standing normally.

"…Robert…" she whispered, now bounding forward and wrapping her arms around him."I've missed you…" She pressed her face to his shoulder.

"…Ditto…but…aren't you…?"

"In a way, you're dead too, Robert.You've forgotten who you are.You do have family, Robert…you just…forgot…" April told him, looking up to stare directly into his eyes.

"…Forgot?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Let me demonstrate…" April said with a roll of her eyes.

Images flew past the two, images of a fairly younger Robert fighting with a black haired boy, Robert wielding a wooden sabre and the black haired boy wielding a wooden staff.

It then became Robert dancing with April at a ball, clad in a navy blue suit.A black haired boy grinned at Robert as the boy danced with a beautiful woman who looked a few years older than him.Robert smiled in return before spinning off with his partner to the other side of the room.A brown haired man stepped up to Robert and April, saying something to Robert.Robert nodded and gave April a quick hug as he followed the brown haired man out of the room.

The image changed to Robert and April walking through a park at night, clad in the same clothes as they had been at the ball.A sudden gunshot rang through this memory-room's silence, causing the normal Robert to jump, but the memory Robert to turn in shock and anger, then to be pulled down as April fell onto the pathway, free hand—the one not holding Robert's—over her chest.She looked to Robert…raised her hand into the air…scarlet blood trickling down the palm.

Robert awoke with a jolt as a loud nasal snore erupted through the air around him.He rolled his head to the side to see Moogle, snoozing away.The sun was beginning to rise now, and Robert pulled out of the sleeping bag.He stood, taking a look around.He remembered that he had had a dream…but he couldn't remember a single fact more than that!Ah well, he doubted it was of much importance anyways.Robert was rolling up the sleeping bag when Rik unzipped the tent's flap.

"Gah…I can't wait 'til we get to Nibelheim," she muttered as crawled out, fully ready to go with a pack on her back and Caity—who was still asleep—in her hands.

Robert strapped the rolled up sleeping bag onto his pack and pulled it onto his shoulders.Moogle took Caity from Rik and they began to walk…

After only thirty minutes, the small, nice-looking town came into view.Rik, getting excited, did a quick cartwheel, despite her pack, and darted off towards the town; Moogle and Caity close behind her yelling for her to slow down.Robert continued at a walk, though, taking his time to observe the sky…the clouds…the grass…

Robert reached the town after only ten more minutes of walking.By that time, Rik and Caity were gone from sight, but in the center of the town stood a young man who seemed to be a year older than Robert.

"Sheesh…you'd think she'd be happy to see me…but no, she just went inside to fix my sister's car…" the young man muttered.He then extended a hand to Robert."I'm…"

[Charlie Strife]

"I'm Robert Arcane." Robert replied, shaking Charlie's out-stretched hand.He recognized Charlie from the spiked hair as the man from Rik's locket.

"Oh, so yoooou're Robert.Well, then, come on in.Rik and my sister are out back.We can go through the house."

Robert nodded slightly and followed Charlie through the door, noticing that despite Charlie's casual attire, a short-handled scythe hung at each side of his waist.Charlie led him through the house and out through a back door, where two pairs of boots and one pair of paws were visible from under a car.Moogle stood at the red convertible's front, holding it up with ease.

"Ah, I see what the problem is.You ran out of gas, you moron!" Rik exclaimed, pushing out from under the car."Oh, hey Robert.I see you've met Charlie."

A younger girl came out from under the car.She had long black hair, which went to her waist, and was wearing a red tube top, along with gray pants, which had a little cloak attached to the waist.Wutai Fans hung at her hips, and even folded up Robert could tell they weren't normal.They had Materia slots inside the wooden ends.Robert recognized her as the girl from Rik's locket.

"Oh…uh…Hi, I'm…"

[Ian Strife]

"Ian, this is Robert." Rik announced, pointing to Robert with her right index finger.

"Robert?Robert Arcane?Holy cricket—there's two very unwelcome house-guests of ours roaming the town right now who were looking for your name in the obituary!" Ian exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

"…Who?" Robert asked, only for his question to be answered as Anikken and Raptor came into the backyard by way of the high fence.

"…Strange that we have the fence to keep people like you out…" muttered Ian, mainly talking to Anikken.

"No, you're thinking of the zoo.The fences are to keep you in." Anikken replied smugly with a wink to Robert.Rik grabbed Ian's arms quickly as Ian leapt at Anikken, clearly angry.Robert could see Charlie was trying not to laugh.

Caity rolled out from under the car and Moogle let the front down in a not-quite-gentle manner, causing Raptor to leap into the air from the loud noise emitted from the impact.Caity snickered as she climbed back onto Moogle.

"…Er…ahem…heh…who wants to…play a game?" asked Charlie to keep his sister from making a big bloody mess out of Anikken.

"Left foot…Green!" Caity shouted, and as she did Moogle slipped, knocking Rik, Ian, and Charlie over as it fell.Meanwhile, Robert was playing Chess with Anikken, whose force was now down to three Pawns, a Bishop, and a King.

"Check…" murmured Robert.

"The hell?There's no Check yet—oh, I see your Knight now…hmm…I'll move this little spiky headed guy this way then," Anikken said as he moved the King to the right.Robert slid his Queen in.

"Check-mate."

"Can we play something else now?Like Monopoly?"

"…Sure.But no stealing money," Robert agreed.

"Why would I steal money during the game, dear friend?" Anikken replied innocently, acting astonished.

"…Because you're a thief."

"Good point.Well, I get to be the little dog.So, how did you survive?"

"I hit the wing of her plane…after fighting Luke," Robert explained.

"How did Luke survive?"

"No clue…so, did you finish the mission?"

"Yep,"

"Did Raptor pay you?"

"Nope," growled Anikken, glaring at the sleeping red form in front of the fire."Cheap little critter…"

"So…Shinra reclaimed Midgar?" Robert asked his friend.

"Yeah…and that stupid bitch is keeping all of the citizens in…and everyone else out.Word is out that she's rebuilding her army…and that she knows where the Promised Land our parents…well, the parents of Charlie, Rik, Ian, Raptor, and I protected from Sephiroth and Shinra."

"…But…isn't your mother in Midgar?"

"…Well…erm…yeah…which brings me to a question for you…could you…help me pull her out of there before she does something crazy…?She's…" Anikken leaned closer to Robert, "She's the only family I have…"

Robert nodded."We'll go there.The two of us.And free her from that hell-hole."

Anikken smiled…and so did Robert.

A high-ranking member of Shinra, he was.His name was Emanuel, the second strongest of the Turks.He was clad in a black suit, his black hair in downward spikes.He entered the palace on the mountain, Crimson Palace.Its entrance room had a large window with a great overview of Midgar in its prime.The city was completely sealed off from every other place, every other facility, and every other person except for the people living at Crimson Palace.Emanuel pushed open the thick wooden doors to Janus' office.

"…Sir.I think he's…alive…"

Janus was sitting in his chair, which at the moment was facing a window overlooking a field full of energetic Chocobos.

"…Who do you mean by…_he_…?" came Janus' low voice from the opposite side of the chair.

"Don't act like you don't remember…Janus.Because I know you do."

Janus slowly spun his chair around to face Emanuel."…Do you mean the one who forgot our purpose?The one who went off on the romantic fiasco?The one who forgot who he was?Are you talking about the failure child?The fifteen year old who was not strong enough for our cause?"

Emanuel placed his hands on Janus' wooden desk.

"That's where you're wrong…brother…He was strong enough to not fear you.And he's alive.I can feel it."

With that, Emanuel stood up straight and walked towards the door.He paused, though, and turned to give Janus a surly salute before continuing.

"You can't pretend you didn't hate that girl!" Janus shouted after him.Emanuel stopped for a moment before closing the doors behind him.

Emanuel walked up the stairway to his quarters.They were large and luxurious.Emanuel flicked on the lights as he entered and sat down in his favorite leather chair.He began to think…

"…Then again…I can't remember much about him…all I remember is…what was his name again?And didn't I hate him…?And that girl…?I…I can't remember!" Emanuel exclaimed to himself.

"…Well…maybe I'll find out more about him tomorrow…"

Robert's entire dream was walking through the corridors of the Golden Saucer, following a trail of green slime that covered the floor.When he awoke, the dream was imprinted in his mind.

"…I think something's wrong at the Golden Saucer…" Robert told his newfound and old friends over the breakfast Ian made of pancakes and sausage.

"…Like what?" Anikken questioned, chewing at a piece of sausage skewered on his fork.

"…I don't know, but I'd like to check it out." Robert said after finishing his last pancake.

"…Can we come?" Ian asked him, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"…It'll be dangerous." Robert admitted, "If I'm right, that is…well, I think it might be dangerous…"

"…That's a pretty dumb thing to say, Robert, because she'll want to go even more now," Charlie murmured.

"…Yeah!Let's take the car and go!" Ian exclaimed excitedly.

"…Oh brother…" muttered Raptor as Ian and Rik scampered out through the door.

"Yeah, I'll come too…I guess I have to keep my sister out of trouble, right?" Charlie questioned

Robert shrugged lightly.

Charlie took time to write a note, leaving it on the kitchen table for when his parents awoke.As Charlie followed Rik and Ian, and the others followed him, Robert took a moment to examine the note:

Dear Mom and Dad,

We're off to save the world.We ate a nutritious breakfast.

Love, Charlie and Ian 

"WHAT!?" shouted a furious Emanuel at the new member of the Turks, Luke."You mean you had him captured and you decided to kick him out through a window!?"

"…I was shifted…I couldn't control myself…" Luke whispered, more to himself than to his superior officer.

"…Damnit!!" shouted Emanuel, slamming his fist down on the table separating himself and Luke.

"But…" Luke began.

"But?"

"…His blood is still on my sword…"

A thin smile crossed Emanuel's face.

"…But…you said he was alive…but when he uh…fell from the window…he disappeared from sight.There's no way he could have survived that…"

"…There is a way," hissed Emanuel…

The convertible skidded to a halt right in front of the beginning of the Gold Saucer's desert.A hundred yard stretch of quicksand formed the border between near the Gold Saucer and far away.

"Damn!" Ian shouted."So how do we get there _now_?"

"…The Ropeway!" Rik shouted happily.

"…It's closed," came a voice from behind them.The group of seven turned around to see a two members of the Turks.One had brown hair in a ponytail to the nape of his neck.The other had long black hair, which fell to his shoulders.The one with the ponytail wielded two daggers with Materia both Robert and Anikken identified as Poison type buried inside the blades.The black haired member of the Turks had a large, double-headed axe.

"I am Calin," hissed the one with the daggers.

"And I am Damien," said the other, running a hand through his hair.

Robert looked to Ian and to Charlie, who joined him as he stepped forward—towards the Turks.

"Rik…you and Caity get a line open with your dad…tell him to bring us the Andromeda…Anikken and Raptor…you two cover us…if any of us fall, one of you take our place and the other…heal the downed ally.Ian, Charlie, lets explain to these guys why we want to use the Ropeway…" Robert commanded, withdrawing his sabre.He saw Ian and Charlie draw their weapons to either side of him, Charlie spinning his scythes with a grin and Ian holding her bladed fans at ready.

"If you insist…" Damien yawned.

Ian leapt forward, slicing across Calin's chest and dodging a swipe of his dagger.She continuously berated the member of the Turks with her bladed fans, slashing across his face as his slices grew wilder and wilder.

"Don't!Try!To!Hit!A!Lady!" shouted Ian, still slicing into Calin.Calin swung his foot up, kicking her in the side and sending her slamming into the ground.Robert darted forward, slashing at Calin with his sabre, his blows parried by Calin's daggers.

Charlie, on the other hand, was moving as though this was fun, ducking under, jumping over, and running away from Damien's slashes, occasionally slicing into Damien's chest expertly with his scythes.Charlie ducked to the ground and rolled out of the way of one of Damien's slashes, turning and throwing one of his scythes like a boomerang.The scythe spun through the air, speeding towards Damien's head.Damien stepped to the right, but the scythe hit something even more important to Damien: his hair.As Charlie's scythe spun back to him and was caught in his hand, a lock of Damien's hair hit the ground.Damien snarled as he looked at Charlie.

"…Oh shit…" Charlie muttered.

Ian pulled herself up and, as she yelled a word Robert didn't understand, a red aura spun around her.Her foot kicked out at rapid speeds, swinging up and down, catching Calin in the jaw many times before the angry Turk slammed a dagger deep into her leg.Ian's eyes opened wide at the sudden pain and to the ground she fell, clutching her injury.Calin swung his foot at her…no, at his dagger.He kicked it up into the air, which meant it sliced through Ian more before actually leaving her flesh.Ian howled in pain.Anikken darted forward, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to Raptor before heading into battle, his Lesath at ready.

Anikken dove at Calin, holding his Lesath like a sword and slashing into the dagger-using Turk's chest.Robert followed up the attack by slashing Calin in the arm, driving his sharp blade in.Anikken hopped backwards, throwing his Lesath right into Calin's side.Robert kicked the Turk in the back of the head and forward, onto the ground.

Charlie was leaping backwards to avoid the blade of Damien's axe as Damien rushed at him in frenzy.Before long, though, the edge of Damien's axe's blade caught Charlie along the side, causing a thick gash.Charlie growled at Damien now, holding his scythes over his chest as a red aura began to form around him.Charlie hopped back, throwing both of his scythes as he did so.The steel blades dug into Damien's shoulders and Charlie leapt forward, grabbing the handles and pulling the scythe blades down in an "X" across Damien's chest.Damien stumbled backwards.

"You haven't seen…the end of us…" Calin wheezed as a Shinra helicopter flew towards them.

"We'll…be back…" coughed Damien.A rope ladder was lowered from the helicopter and they both stood…grasped onto it.The helicopter flew back in the direction of Midgar.

"Woo…we should do this more often…" Charlie stammered with a grin.

Raptor stepped forward, Ian leaning up against her car, Potion and Remedy soaked bandages around her leg.

Raptor glanced around at his allies for a moment."…Nice work, Charlie.You too, Anikken, and you, Robert.Rik's got through to her father, so he'll be flying her plane over here for us in a short while.Robert, Anikken, can I talk to you?"

Robert and Anikken nodded in reply and followed Raptor to the side of the quicksand river.

"Robert, if you're right about the Gold Saucer, than that means innocent people in there were probably killed, or are being hunted right now.I…my journey with you began to help my race and protect Cosmo Canyon…but there's something much more important here that I've realized now…the citizens of Cosmo Canyon care more about life than anything else…and if I don't help save lives, I'm a failure.It's my duty as Nanaki's son to go in there and help…so Robert, take me with you.And Anikken…here." Raptor moved his mouth down to his left front-paw's claw, biting at something and bringing his head back up.He opened his mouth over Anikken's hand, dropping a piece of red materia into his hand.

"What's this?" Anikken asked with a raise of his right eyebrow.

"Materia," Raptor explained.

"You idiot!I meant WHAT Materia?" Anikken snarled.

"Oh…well, I'm not sure…it isn't at it's highest strength…I guess you'll need to wait and see." Raptor shrugged.

"…Great…just great…" murmured Anikken, placing the summon Materia in his Lesath…

Suddenly a black silhouette appeared in the sky, in the shape of a small airplane.No…it wasn't a silhouette—it was the actual color.The airplane skidded a bit as it hit the ground, bounced once, and slowly came to a stop about twenty yards away.Robert, Rik, Ian, Charlie, Anikken, Raptor, and Caity Sith ran forward to meet it as Mister Highwind hopped out, a thermos in his hand.He walked towards them as they ran towards him and finally they were all together.Cid had a white stick sticking out of his mouth, which Rik yanked out and threw to the ground, stomping on it without looking.

"You said you quit smoking!Liar!" Rik screamed.

"…I did…you took my lollypop…" sniffled Mister Highwind.

Rik looked down to see pieces of cherry lollypop smashed into the ground."Sorry dad,"

Mister Highwind handed Robert the thermos, "I knew you liked our tea, so I brought you some."

Robert forced a smile while Anikken and Raptor snickered quietly.

"…Er…I forgot…there are only two seats and a small storage area behind the back seat…I can only take one person…"

"And me!I can fit in the storage area!" Raptor announced.

"…Right.So…Robert, will you come with us?" Rik asked, placing her Gemini in the storage area.

Robert nodded and unclipped his sheathed sabre and his Monolith sword, putting them side-by-side in the storage area and leaving enough room for Raptor.He helped Raptor into the small area and pulled himself up into the passenger's seat, Rik taking her seat at the controls.As Rik started the engine, Robert heard Mister Highwind mutter: "Now…how to get home…"

"DNA sample insufficient.More identification needed." The computer chirped.

"Damnit!" Emanuel shouted, the blood sample in the machine not large enough.His eyes drifted to the Masamune in a case next to another empty glass container eight feet high.

"Furre, give me that Masamune.I want DNA from…its handle…" Emanuel commanded…and Doctor Furre complied.

"Nowhere to land!And I don't want to have to crash land!Robert and Raptor, you'll have to bail!" Rik shouted, circling the Andromeda over the Gold Saucer.Robert looked to his former client…grabbed his swords.

"Bring us in closer, Rik!" shouted Robert, attaching the sheaths to his belt.Raptor grasped the Monolith's sheath.

Rik piloted the Andromeda so it was several meters above the top dome of the Gold Saucer and out Robert left, his lion-like friend grasping the Monolith's sheath for dear life.Robert unsheathed his sabre and jammed it into the side of the dome, grasping the sheath as the blade jammed in.This slowed their fall, but they were still falling.With a **thump** they collided with the roller coaster track.Robert pulled himself up, the wooden track seeming very unstable.Raptor dropped from Monolith's sheath.

"…And Robert?If you're wrong…then I'll make jokes about your stupidity every day while we mooch off of the Strife's." Raptor commented, walking in front of Robert down the track that led to the Speed Square.Robert followed, drawing Monolith as he did so.Upon entering the Speed Square, Robert noticed the dead bodies of Shinra soldiers.They were all lying in a dark green liquid.Raptor and Robert stepped over the bodies towards the Vac-Shaft, which would take them back to the Station.

Raptor had just reached the Vac-Shaft when a moan of agony erupted behind them.Robert and Raptor turned in time to see the fallen Shinra soldiers rising up from the dead, their eyes completely black as though paint had been spilled on them.

"Holy Christ…" Raptor whispered.

"Raptor!No time risking your life on these goons!Jump into the Vac-Shaft!" Robert ordered.Raptor did so, bounding into the Vac-Shaft.Robert stepped back into it slowly, the risen soldiers lurching after him.Robert stepped into the Shaft and was immediately sucked upwards, then backwards, then straight down until he tumbled out in the Station, crashing into Raptor.

"Wait…I heard something…it's in the Event Square…" Raptor barked, hopping to his feet and waiting for Robert.Robert climbed to his feet as well, following Raptor into the Vac-Shaft for the Event Square.

The green slime covered the floor, the walls…and on the stage, the monster responsible for it stood…

It looked male, with a hairless head hung low below high shoulders.The beast was blood red in color with a gray chest.His arms had four huge fingers that ended in razor-sharp claws.He stood over fourteen feet tall, his mouth wide open, needle-like teeth dripping acid-green saliva, the color coating the floor.His legs were gone, now a huge base ending in writhing tentacles.Four tentacles had sprouted from his back.Robert's mind wandered back to the exhibit in the museum on the Jenova monsters on the past…this was most-likely one of them.

"I…am…CRISIS!" the creature hissed, rearing back his head and launching a ball of green ooze—his saliva—directly at Robert…

"I knew this machine was worth investing in," laughed Emanuel as he gazed inside the large glass tank.

Inside the tank floated a man who looked to be about the age of eighteen, though he was in fact just created.Midnight blue hair hung to his waist and, as Emanuel watched, his blue-green eyes opened…

Robert sidestepped to the left to dodge this "Jenova-CRISIS'" ball of spit.CRISIS lifted from the stage surface on his tentacles, letting out a booming roar before leaping off of the high-rise, zooming in Robert's direction.Robert ducked the creature's body, but one of his tentacles smacked Robert in the face.Robert hit the ground from the force, his sabre flying from his hand and skittering across the floor and into a mass of crumpled chairs and green saliva.

"Damnit!" Robert exclaimed, rolling to his knees and standing, backing away from CRISIS.

Raptor snarled, leaping forward and slicing into CRISIS' belly with his sharp gauntlets.Supported by CRISIS' flesh, Raptor sunk his fangs into him, tearing at the thick, leathery skin.CRISIS grabbed Raptor in his oversized right hand and hurled him across the room—and onto the stage.Raptor wasn't moving.

Robert unsheathed the Monolith, holding it with both of his hands, and rushed at CRISIS, slicing off one of the beasts base tentacles.CRISIS howled and smacked at Robert with the other tentacles.**KA-THUNK**…**KA-THUNK**…**KA-THUNK**, Robert slashed three more tentacles off.CRISIS snarled, waving his left hand through the air.

Robert couldn't move…couldn't move any part of his body except his eyes…CRISIS reared his head back again, firing a ball of green saliva at Robert from deep in his throat, the force of which sent Robert crashing into the side of the stage.The saliva was like acid, burning his skin…no, it wasn't acid…it was poison!It was slowly killing him and he couldn't do anything about it, still magically stopped by CRISIS.Monolith was still clutched in his locked hands, and his blue-pommeled sabre was still somewhere inside the pile of chairs.

A black furred creature leapt from the stage…strange—he looked a lot like Raptor, besides the color of his fur and the red eyes.And the facts that this creature's tail-flame was much larger and leathery wings were connected to his back.It was also larger…large as Raptor was when he shifted back in Shinra Headquarters.Yes, it had to be Raptor.

Just as Raptor was about to lunge at CRISIS again, he stopped…turned to Robert.He turned his head, grasping something on his gauntlets and looked back to Robert…he spit a vial at him, which smashed into Robert's rock-like magic encasing…Remedy spilled over Robert, causing the saliva to evaporate and the magic barrier to shatter.Robert grinned as Raptor lunged at CRISIS.

"Now, Mister CRISIS, you're in big, big trouble…" Robert snickered and leapt into the melee.

For all seventeen years of her life she had been in the cell.The unbreakable chamber walls kept her in.She knew where she was, of course.She was in the dungeon of Crimson Palace, where she had been ever since the Shinra decided the cloning was failed.They had used the old style of cloning, using DNA from one person and putting it into an unborn child.But when the child was born with azure hair and a tendency to re-arrange her quarters telekinetically, they had locked her here in this diamond prison, where her only company was the reflection of her emerald eyes…

Robert snickered at the new advantage he and Raptor possessed.Raptor moved extremely fast in his attacks, his claws slashing deep into CRISIS' skin like lightning.Robert, on the other hand, was simply slicing with Monolith as best he could, still not used to the sword.Robert was suddenly smacked by CRISIS' back tentacles and sent to the floor.Raptor snarled and bit deep into one of CRISIS' base tentacles—and was slammed into the ground.Robert stood on shaky legs, raising Monolith into the air.A green spell materia began to glow within the blade.

A ball of fire launched from the blade, crashing into CRISIS' right shoulder and ricocheting off, smashing out through the ceiling and into the sky.

"…Doesn't a launched flare mean they need help or something?" Anikken asked, looking to Rik.

"…Fine…I'll take you up there…" Rik muttered.Anikken grinned in delight.

Robert wished he'd brought some Potions with him, because he was aching.He was sure he had broken bones, and Raptor seemed to be out cold.Robert used the last of his inner magic to cast a "Regenerate" spell through his bangle.He pushed himself against a wall to heal while CRISIS slowly lurched towards him, seeming to regenerate itself as it did so.

"…Reptilian…if you don't kill it it'll heal…no wonder those Shinra soldiers are dead…" muttered Robert to himself, looking over at Raptor's body to see that it had reverted back to its normal state…but he was still breathing.That was a good thing.

Step by short step, CRISIS approached, a very human snicker escaping his mouth."Foolish…" he hissed, "Foolish to try.Foolish to attack…something stronger than you.Foolish to think…you'll win."

"That is where you're wrong, asshole.I have a thing called courage." Robert growled, standing slowly as the Regenerate spell kicked in.

"And I have a thing called a Lesath!" Anikken's voice erupted from above them.Hanging from the hole created by Robert's fire attack, he smirked.Anikken dropped down, landing on his feet behind CRISIS."Sorry for stealing your 'drop-on-in' entrance, pal, but it was the only way."

CRISIS slowly began to turn.Robert leapt forward, slashing into CRISIS' side as he made the slow turn.The beast howled, swinging his tentacles at Robert.Robert managed to dodge all but one, which sent him flying backwards and into another wall, Monolith barely grasped within his right hand.

"Oo, you're messin' with my homies, jackass!" Anikken yelled at CRISIS, throwing his Lesath right at—and into—and through—CRISIS' left shoulder.CRISIS howled as his arm fell to the ground, but the arm…it floated forward, wrapping around Anikken, pressing his arms to his sides.Anikken's Lesath lay on the floor only a few feet from Robert.

Robert rose to his feet again, grabbing the Lesath, trying to hold it like Anikken would.He held it like a Frisbee and tossed it straight at CRISIS, but as the creature slowly moved and since Robert's ability with the weapon was bad, it slid right into—and through—CRISIS' right shoulder, causing that arm to fall as well.Before it could react, Robert leapt forward, jamming his Monolith into the palm…slamming his foot down on one of the fingers and twisting the Monolith around, making a large wound in the hand.Dark purple blood trickled from the wound and Robert hopped off of the hand, rushing towards Anikken and the other arm.

On the way, he ducked and rolled on the floor, grabbing the Lesath as he did so.He sliced the three longest fingers off of Anikken and handed him the Lesath, with which Anikken cut off the thumb with a snicker.

"Now…now, to finish off this beast!" Anikken shouted, raising his Lesath over his head as the familiar red aura surrounded him."[Strike Out]!"

He brought his right arm, which was holding the Lesath, to his side, and then behind him slightly.He threw the Lesath as though it was a bowling ball, zooming in a vertical form as it swung up slightly, slicing through CRISIS' chest and up over his head, the large shuriken flying right back into Anikken's hand.Anikken grinned, waiting for CRISIS to fall.He didn't.

"SHIT!" Anikken shouted as CRISIS opened his mouth wide, launching a ball of the green ooze at Anikken and pinning him to the wall with it.

Robert's eyes locked on CRISIS, anger welling up inside of him."[Arcane Desire]!" The scarlet aura surrounded him and he ran forward, holding Monolith in his right hand, the aura streaking behind him as he leapt up…into the air, spinning Monolith like the propellers of a helicopter over his head.Froze.His left hand flew up, catching Monolith's handle, and with both hands he forcefully slashed the glowing blade through CRISIS' neck…and out the other side.Exhausted, Robert fell to the floor, the head landing just after him.

CRISIS lurched forward…and evaporated into bright blue powder, which showered over Anikken, Robert, and Raptor.Robert felt as though he had just had a Potion bath.He felt extremely rejuvenated.Raptor hopped to his feet, his usual hyper self, and Anikken fell off of the wall, only to rise to his feet with a grin on his face.As Anikken investigated the powder and found a Time materia, Robert kicked away several chairs and reclaimed his sabre, which he sheathed, along with Monolith.

"We did it…" Raptor howled with his form of a smirk.

Suddenly, Dio, the long-time owner of the Gold Saucer who had just recently been convinced to wear more than a Speedo, entered the Event Square.

"You three!You've saved the Gold Saucer!" he exclaimed."Here, take eight Gold Tickets…wait…three times two…ah well, take these eight."

Dio handed Robert the booklet of Gold Tickets."These guarantee lifetime admission to the Gold Saucer…as long as you don't lose them.Come back in a week or two, I'll have fixed this place up by then."

"Alright.Thanks!" Robert said to the man.

"No, thank you."

"…So where are we going now?Have any psychotic dreams in there, Robert?" Anikken asked, slapping his friend on the back.

"Don't worry.I'm laughing on the inside…but for now, I think we should head towards the East Continent…who knows, maybe we'll do some damage to Shinra if we head that way."

"Seven lame-ass teenagers—including a little lion cub who's god-knows-what age and a robotic cat—against over a billion well-trained Shinra soldiers?" Anikken asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you're right, lets give up," muttered Ian with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, all I'm saying is that it's gonna be a challenge.I'm up for a challenge," Anikken backtracked.

"You ever see videos from the War At Wutai?There were what, six thousand Wutai soldiers and about five hundred million Shinra soldiers?And you know what?The Wutai soldiers killed a lot more Shinra soldiers than the Shinra soldiers killed of Wutai's.It's tactics.Shinra soldiers were in straight lines.Wutai soldiers were running around with their swords, launching cannons from hilltops, and using summons from afar," Rik agreed.

"Then again, the soldiers of Wutai had about a thousand times the amount of soldiers than we do, and the Shinra have twice as many soldiers as they used to," Charlie complained.

"So you're becoming a Chocobo on us?" Caity asked.

"No, I was wondering if we had enough money for the boat trip there," Charlie explained.

"Let's take a nice boat…one without stinky-ness." Raptor purred.

The seven sat on the wings and in the seats of the Andromeda as it drove over the grassy landscape towards Costa del Sol…

"I'd like seven tickets to Junon on this cruise-ship," Charlie told the ticket agent.In the end, they had to borrow gil from the Strife's and the Highwind's.Charlie put the gil down on the counter.

"Yeah, okay," muttered the bland woman behind the counter, "Just a second…" she disappeared behind the counter and came up with a small machine."Your names?" she asked.

"Robert Arcane,"

"Charlie Strife,"

"Ian Strife,"

"Anikken Kisaragi,"

"Rik Highwind,"

"…Caity Sith,"

"…Raptor,"

The woman typed the names in and hit another button.A few moments later, ticket after ticket after ticket came out, totaling up to seven tickets.

"Oh, and lady, I expect you to take good care of my plane in the cargo bay…"

The woman ignored Rik."Please make sure you have all your luggage.The ship is directly out that door.Here are the keys to your rooms."The woman handed each of them a keycard.

Robert and his friends took their tickets and walked to the door.After the guards posted in front of the ramp cleared the tickets, they walked up…and up…and up.Finally, Ian decided to actually look at the ship.It was huge!It stretched farther than the ticket building and was twice as high.

"Jiminy Cricket…" Ian mumbled with a whistle.Robert and Rik still had their spare clothes in their packs and Anikken had borrowed some of Charlie's clothes from "Villa Cloud" when Ian and Charlie stopped there to pack bags.

They entered the ship and looked around.It was elegant, and to Anikken's delight there were many bars.

"Let's put our bags in our rooms first.We're in rooooooooms…U-102 and U-104," Charlie announced.

So the team made their way to the "Upper" deck, which, from the entrance, was a few floors down.They walked down the hall a bit and finally reached their rooms.

"Oo, us girls are in U-102…your room is riiiight there, gentlemen," Ian explained, pointing down the hall a bit on the same side of the hallway.

Robert, Anikken, Raptor, and Charlie walked the short distance to their room and—using Charlie's keycard—opened the door.They stepped in, eyes widening at the room.

Three soft beds, one by the window and two on the right wall in bunk-bed style, as well as a small mound of pillows below a desk where the chair was supposed to be pushed.

"I call this bed!" shouted Robert, leaping onto the bed with the window next to it.Anikken pulled himself into the top bunk and Charlie muttered something as he sat down on the bottom bunk.

"How did they know!?" Raptor exclaimed, bounding into—and disappearing in—the pile of pillows.Robert, Charlie, and Anikken left their bags and "instrument cases" on the floor, relaxing in their beds before a knock came at the door.

"Coming…" mumbled Charlie, hopping out of his bed and hitting his head on Anikken's."Ow…Damnit…ow." He walked to the door and opened it.He stepped to the side as Rik, Ian, and Caity Sith stepped into the room.He closed the door behind them.Rik and Ian sat on Charlie's bed, and Caity Sith against to side of Robert's bed.Charlie sat on the floor next to the desk.

"Nice room…looks like ours…" Ian complimented, looking around.

"Yeah…hey, we realized, the group our parents…well, most of our parents—," Rik said with a glance towards Robert, "—Belonged to was called AVALANCHE…and Ian and I realized…our little group doesn't have a name!"

"So…how about:'HURRICANE'?" Ian asked.

"Or maybe 'TYPHOON'?" Rik argued.

"How about 'TORNADO'?" Caity asked.

"I know!We'll call it 'SHUT-THE-HELL-UP-I'M-TRYING-TO-SLEEP'!" Anikken offered in a surly tone.

"We thought of that already, Annie-pooh," Ian snickered, only to stop when a pillow hit her in the face…

Robert cut at his prime rib with the knife the boat's restaurant supplied.Around the circular table sat his friends, his allies, and his companions.

"…I sure wish they'd gave us sharper knives," Robert muttered, jamming the dull knife into a dinner roll.

"Hey, how about the name 'Charlie's Angel's'?" Rik asked, snickering as she nudged Charlie.Anikken and Robert didn't seem too keen on that idea, and Raptor had his face buried in a bowl of soup.

"…I know!How about…the…hmm…KAMIKAZE!Seeing as how we're sort of just…committing our own little suicide by waging war against the Shinra…" Anikken muttered in a peeved mood.

"…I got it!The HEROs!" Ian exclaimed.

"…That's lame…" Caity argued.

"Oh, and the 'FURBALLS' is a good name?" Ian laughed.

"HEROs it is." Caity announced.Robert decided to just eat the steak off of the fork, as the knife wasn't helping.Robert looked around his friends…there was Anikken, drinking sparkling apple cider from a champagne glass and talking to the beautiful women at the tables around them.Anikken was Robert's best friend for the two years he had known him.And his hair was always the same.Deep black—in a crew cut.He said he didn't like it in his eyes.Robert recollected again how much Anikken's eyes looked like his mother's.Anikken really wanted his mother out of Midgar—probably the reason why he went along with Robert's plan anyways.His father had been killed in the line of fire after walking in on a battle between two of Wutai's clans.Anikken was a year younger than Robert, at seventeen years of age.

Robert then looked to Caity, who was eating, and Robert was wondering why.He didn't understand if the robotic cat actually needed the food or was just eating for the rest of the team to familiarize with her.She was the youngest member of the group, obviously, being only one year old, according to Rik.

Ian was stealing Anikken's mashed potatoes.Now there was something Robert really wondered about.Were Ian and Anikken good friends with tons of rivalry, rivals with tons of friendship, or something else?When they weren't arguing, they seemed to actually get along very well.Anikken had told Robert that he had known Ian since he was a young child—how he had met her at the AVALANCHE reunion when he was five and she was four.Ian had long black hair, which Robert realized she had inherited from her mother, the famous Tifa Strife.Her brown eyes scanned from side to side, making sure Anikken was still deeply indulged within his conversation.She pulled her fork away from his plate.Robert noticed that over her finger there was a ring with a red stone embedded in it, which looked as though it housed a small fire…peculiar.Today she had on fingerless gloves, the one on the left black and ending at the wrist, and the one on the right brown and ending at the elbow…also peculiar.

Charlie and Rik were having their own conversation—Rik was wearing her napkin like a bib.An obvious duo, they were.Rik represented the intelligence while Charlie mainly inhibited the strength.Robert was glad both were on his side—Rik was the type of person who would kick your ass if you put parsley on her plate, which she threatened the waiter with.Charlie was more laid-back.Rik had a tendency to jump into situations…then again, so did Charlie.Robert realized why they made such a good couple.

Charlie's hair was in the same style as his father's used to be.It was spiked in several places, yet it was black—he inherited that from his mother just as Ian had.He was nineteen, three years older than Ian and one year older than Rik.His eyes were blue, a strange genetic occurrence, seeing as how his mother's brown eyes would be dominant.He was wearing a dark blue one-piece jumpsuit, which was styled exactly like his father's favorite outfit.He even had the shoulder plate over his left shoulder.

Rik's hair was the same length, residing right above her shoulders, her blue eyes looking into Charlie's. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans, as well as a dark green Ribbon around her neck.She was still wearing her dark blue baseball cap; despite the looks the waiter gave her.He didn't even seem to notice what other abnormalities his costumers had.

Meanwhile, Raptor was lapping up what was left of his soup.Robert began to wonder how the lion-like creature really felt about himself.If he was more determined, he would never had come to Robert and Anikken for help, so why did he?His red eyes looked up—straight into Robert's.Robert gave him a slight wave and Raptor grinned.Robert liked the creature, but still wasn't sure of his age.From his size, he could be anywhere from a baby to twenty-something.

"Normal as always," Robert muttered, leaning back in his chair against a wall and looking up at the ceiling.When dinner had ended, they all went their separate ways.Rik went to go check out the ship's control room.Ian walked off to the shuffleboard court with Caity Sith.Anikken ran to a bar.Charlie went to find Rik.Raptor went in search of the pizzeria.Robert decided to just explore.

After locating the lounge, which reminded Robert of the Event Square, Robert met up with Anikken, who was drinking more sparkling apple cider at the bar.

"So I looked to my friend right?And I was like…yo dude!I destroyed the robot!Woo, what a great time we had.Man, that robot was like 'roar' and so I was like 'hey, your gonna get your ass kicked, robot'…it was funny…" Anikken explained to a woman who looked to be about twenty.

"Hey Anikken, how are you doing?" Robert asked, taking the stool to the left of Anikken.

"See, Christina, this is the man I was talking about…this is my buddy Robert…we was fighting that monster together, yanno?" Anikken told his new 'friend'.He leaned forward and whispered in her ear…loudly, "Psst, he thinks that he is the one who killed the monster, but that is a lie.No sir, I killed that there munster…"

"…Anikken, stop drinking the damn cider," Robert said politely, leaving the bar and heading towards the shuffleboard floor.

"Oh really now, bitch?Well here's what I think of your rules!" Ian shouted as she smacked a woman—probably her opponent—with her shuffleboard stick, causing the woman to fall over the rail and overboard."Oh.Hey Robert!What's up?"

"Anikken's drunk…sort of…How about you?" Robert responded.

"I just won in shuffleboard." Ian said with a nod.Robert laughed.Caity's Moogle was hitting a wall with a shuffleboard stick.

"Moogle doesn't understand the game," Caity explained.

"There's some sort of show tonight…are you guys gonna go to it?" Robert inquired.

"Sure.In fact, we'll just come with you right now," Ian agreed.

The three walked back to the bar, grabbing Anikken and dragging him by the ear away from the bar and towards the lounge…

Charlie looked to Rik's hand, swinging through the air as they walked around the upper deck of the ship, towards the front.For a moment, he had his doubts, but Rik knew how he felt about her, so as it swung, he wrapped his own hand around hers, bringing her hand down from it's swing to in between them…but he kept his hand around hers.

"Rik?" Charlie asked, his gaze wandering up to the sky as they walked.

"Yes Charlie?" she responded, still looking at him.

"Why are yah following him?" he asked, stopping to look at her.

"Who?Robert?" Rik wondered aloud.Charlie nodded."I didn't want him breaking Caity."

"Really?You sure you don't wonder if maybe he's insane?Or do you think he has an idea of what he's talking about when he says that we should go to the east continent?"

"…I trust him," Rik answered.

"Oh really?How do you know he isn't a Shinra agent?Or maybe he was thrown from that window!Maybe he did some bad deed to them even though he was on their side and he wants back in by bringing them the children of heroes?"

"He WAS thrown out through the window, idiot," Rik muttered with the roll of her eyes.

"So why are you really following him?" Charlie demanded.

"…Why are you?" Rik countered, beginning to walk towards the front of the boat by herself.

Charlie walked after her, reaching up and grabbing the front railing as she did."I'm following him because…well, it seemed like the right thing to do."

Rik turned to him, a grin on her face."You sure you don't wonder if maybe he's insane?" She wrapped her arms around him, her lower arms resting on top of his shoulders.Charlie grinned, leaning forward, kissing his beloved…

Janus, leader of the Turks, sat at his desk, facing two younger Turks—Damien and Calin—who sported several bruises on their faces.

"So…to verify," Janus began, intertwining his fingers with one another as he looked at them."You not only failed to stop OUR company's creation…but you got your asses kicked by a bunch of children?"

"…They had greater numbers…and wicked weapons, man!" Damien shouted, breaking the silence in Crimson Palace.

"…And your Shields…where were they at the time?" Janus questioned.

Calin's eyes fell to Janus' loaded handgun, lying on the desk."They were killed by the Jenova beast…"

Janus groaned."Not only are our forces growing weaker, but the stronger portion of them is off in his own little world with that scientist, doing god-knows-what with DNA…Very well, Calin, Damien…I forgive you for your weaknesses…I have new orders for you…they'll keep you from being beaten up again…I want you to stand guard at Emanuel's project's unveiling next week…actually, six days.It's going to be next Friday.So be there.And I hope you do a damn good job 'guarding' it…because if you screw up, you're being sent back to be goddamn SOLDIERs, yah hear me!?Now get the hell out…" 

Rik's booted foot kicked at the door.It wouldn't budge.

"Charlie, d'you have any Fire materia?" Rik questioned, absent-mindedly spinning her Gemini.

"No…Raptor, do you have any?" Charlie looked to the red furred creature.

"Stand back," he growled, clicking his claws against the tile floor.He closed his eyes…fire suddenly leapt up from the floor and at the door, burning it…melting it… The molten metal oozed to the floor…and the three entered the room.Rik was astonished at what she saw.There sat the audience.Frozen.Completely covered in ice.Their faces held looks of fear…their eyes looking towards—

"The stage!" Rik exclaimed.Charlie and Raptor turned their gazes to it.Standing about fifteen feet tall was a female Jenova mutation.Dark blue skin covered most of her body, and her chest was a pale purple.She laughed a deep, raspy laugh…ruby eyes turning to Rik.

Rik leapt forward, jamming her Gemini into the floor and using it to vault onto the stage.She pulled the Gemini up with her, holding it at the end, and jammed it into one of the Jenova monster's leg tentacles, making sure the blade went down into the floor as well.

The beast roared in pain, her eyes turning towards Rik once more."I am…DOOMSDAY!" the creature screamed, swiping at Rik with her claws.Rik leapt backwards, the sharp claw missing her by mere centimeters.The creature tried to move forward, but it only ripped the Gemini's blades deeper into her.Rik snickered and raised her arm into the air, the Shinra Beta Robert had given to her clipped onto her wrist with a summon Materia Robert had given her, along with two of her own Materia.

The summon Materia began to glow…

Rik, Charlie, and Raptor, as well as four of the frozen bodies, were yanked from the air around them and into the "Waiting Room" of the summoned force, which was basically the same as becoming a spirit.

A rift appeared in the air across the lounge and from it, flying on its side, was what looked like a mechanical bird—but it also looked like one of those new fighter jets.Words appeared within Rik's mind…Air Strike?What did that mean?

Suddenly, the mechanical bird stabilized, the eight hatches on its wings flying open, eight cannons appearing from underneath.A continuous boom sounded as a bowling ball sized ball of energy shot from each cannon, zooming towards Jenova-DOOMSDAY and colliding with her chest.The mechanical bird then flew up and over DOOMSDAY, another rift opening, through which it flew.

As Rik and the others were warped back into solidity, Rik grinned."I knight thee…Mechawk!" she shouted to the vanished bird.

Rik ran forward, ducking under DOOMSDAY's flailing arms and jumped into the air, grabbing her Gemini and pulling it out of DOOMSDAY's tentacle as her feet hit the ground again.Rik ran to the other side of the stage, DOOMSDAY bounding after her.A scythe spun through the air, catching DOOMSDAY in the right arm.

The monster turned to look to her right, now noticing Charlie and Raptor.

"Pick on someone your own size, bitch!Go find some other freak like you!" Charlie chortled, throwing his other scythe.It caught DOOMSDAY in the side.The beast roared, turning to face Charlie and Raptor.Her mouth dropped open and a white mist sprayed from it, coating Charlie from the waist down.Suddenly, Charlie felt cold…he looked at his legs to see that they were covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Ice…?Hah!Ice!She's an ice-type monster, which means…" Raptor began, finishing his thought by standing up on his hind legs and waving his paws in the air…a green spell Materia glowing within his left gauntlet.

A large ball of orange fire shot from Raptor's paws, catching DOOMSDAY in the stomach.The beast roared, exploding into water, which covered the stage and Rik.

Raptor leapt up into the air, landing on all fours."We got her!" he exclaimed.

"Good work, Raptor," Charlie said, congratulating him.

The water on the floor began to grow in depth, slurping towards a center point—Rik.

"Charlie!" Rik shouted as the water wrapped tightly around her, encasing her in what seemed like a glass suit of armor, pushing her off of her feet and up into the air, totally submerged in the tower of water, her Gemini still in her hand, Charlie's scythes mixed in with the living water as the water churned around.Suddenly, it took the shape of DOOMSDAY and became living tissue again, but with a few changes…

The first change was the fact that Rik's head was in the place of the Jenova's head, and that Rik's arms stuck out from the sides of the Jenova's chest, her hands holding the Gemini tightly, her eyes black—as though someone had spilled ink in them.Charlie's scythes stuck out like wings from the Rik-DOOMSDAY's back, the blades now extremely long.

"Rik!Shit, Raptor, the thing has Rik!" Charlie exclaimed, frantic.

Raptor shook his head slightly."We've got to worry about the rest of these people…we've got to save them as we fight.So Charlie, take this Fire materia and SLOWLY…thaw both your legs and them out.I'll take the super-bitch."

Raptor put a Fire materia in Charlie's hand and leapt up on-stage.Teeth bared, he began to pace in a circle around Rik-DOOMSDAY…

_Head to the place where the fires are gold,_

_Head to the place where memories are old,_

_Head to the place with your former friends without woes,_

_Just remember that these people are foes._

_Free the girl from the prison she does hate,_

_Free the man from his constant wait,_

_Free the soul deep within you,_

_A sacrifice will come—but be it who?_

__April's sad voice filled his dreams.The last he remembered, an actress was mutated into one of those monsters in the middle of "Loveless".It had…done something…and then he felt as though he was asleep.And he was back inside of that white room…the walls glowing around him.

"April!April, what do you mean by former friends!?" Robert shouted, his voice echoing around the large room.

"…Need I show you again, Robert?" came her voice, filling his head.

Robert's vision suddenly changed from within the brightly lit room to at a ball with April, dancing…another boy, this one with black hair…he was dancing with an older woman…April's violet hair flowing behind her.She grinned up at Robert, looking at him with her viridian eyes.She was wearing a lavender dress, which fell to her ankles…she couldn't have been more than fifteen…and then again, from the height of things, Robert couldn't have either.He looked to his arm, covered by a navy blue jacket sleeve.

He continued to dance with April until the song ended, when a young man with brown hair…Robert noticed a gun holstered at his hip, and suddenly felt the weight of his sheathed sabre…

[Begin FMV]

April was resting her head against Robert's arm as they walked down the pathway and into the woods, a large castle-like structure in a clearing behind them.They continued down the pathway, April humming the song that she and Robert had last danced to.

April:Oh Robert…don't you love the stars?

Robert:Their beauty is but a dim spark compared to the electricity I feel coursing through my veins when you're around…

April:Oh Robert, you've been spending too much time with them.

April giggled, blushing.

Robert:You're right, my love, I say we leave Midgar and venture to some exotic place…Like New Mideel!I hear you can see every star in the sky there, as opposed to simply the North Star…

Robert laughed, wrapping his arm around April's waist, lifting her up and placing another arm under her knees.He carried her down the path a ways like this, her left arm around his neck.

April:Oh, Robert, you dream too much…I can't leave my parents.And I don't think my parents want you living in a one-bedroom home in New Mideel with you…So how about we stay here?

Robert:Stay in the woods?My, you sure are adventurous.

Robert snickered.April flicked his forehead with her forefinger.

April:No!I meant in Midgar!We can buy an apartment in Sector Three and live closer to my parents!And then when we turn sixteen we'll get married!

April's eyes twinkling as she looked into Robert's.She lifted her head up, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to Robert's as he carried her down the looping pathway.

Robert:Hmm…maybe…you know, Janus is saying I could get a job on one of Midgar's plates…maybe I could live right above Sector Three's…slums.And we could visit every day.

April:What about your fancy palace, my love?Wouldn't you rather live there where you have your magical 'room service'?

Robert:And be a mile away from you?I can't bear it much longer, April…

Robert set her feet down on the ground but kept his hand around her back.

April:…Want to go back to the party, love?

April pressed her head against his upper arm once more.Robert slid his hand from around her back and used it to hold her own, smaller hand.

Robert:Not really…I'd rather stay—

Robert was cut short as the blast of a gun echoed through the night.He felt April slump against him more before falling over, her right hand over her heart, her left still holding Robert's…pulling him down.Robert knelt by her, squeezing her left hand tightly.April moaned in pain, lifting up her right hand and showing it to Robert.Scarlet red blood trickled down the palm…down her lower arm.

Robert let go of her hand, spreading her arms out to either side and examining the hole made in her chest.

Robert:It's…through your heart, my love…SOMEBODY HELP US!If…you don't make it…I'll get you a Phoenix Down…I'll fix it…you'll see…we're supposed to be together forever…remember?

April:"R-R-Robert…I…I…love you…

April's head rolled to the side…

Robert:APRIL!Don't…DON'T LEAVE ME!

Robert examined the bullet wound in her chest…pressed his fingers to the wound…brought them up, a bullet with a small, clear middle in his grip, blood covering his hand.

Robert:Dark ammunition…so it…it was you…I HATE YOU!

Robert sat by her side as the tears fell down his face…

Robert:I'll…I'll get my revenge…

[End FMV]

Robert looked around the white room, where he was standing once more."I don't remember anything like that happening…I thought you were killed in battle with a Vlakorados…"

"You thought, hmm?" April asked as she materialized in front of Robert.

"Yes…no…I don't know any more!" Robert exclaimed, shaking his head as he noticed that April was dressed in her lavender dress from the dance.

"Do you honestly not remember, or do you just think you don't?" April questioned, prodding Robert in the chest with her finger…

Raptor lunged at the beast, which still had Rik assimilated, along with Charlie's scythes.Despite the pain of a broken blade from the Gemini buried in his shoulder, Raptor used both of his claws to slice into the flesh of the monster's base, careful not to accidentally slice into Rik.He opened his mouth wide, biting deep into one of the base tentacles…so deep that the tentacle actually came off.

Charlie wiggled his legs to warm them up as he conjured up a small cloud of fire over each member of the audience.Keeping the materia embedded in his bangle to preserve the flames.He knelt down, wrapping his fingers around the handle of a dagger sheathed in his boot-sheath.He pulled it out, looking at the three materia embedded in it.Puddles of water collected on the floor as the ice covering the audience melted…but the water was flowing up the stage, going into the Rik-DOOMSDAY assimilation—healing them.

"Charlie!Cut off the flames!We can't thaw them until we finish her!"

Charlie waved his bangle-d hand in the air, causing the flames to stop abruptly."…How do we free Rik!?" he exclaimed to Raptor as he leapt on stage.

"I'm not sure…Gah, Charlie, cast a Stop spell on her!" Raptor shouted, dodging a swipe from the remaining Gemini blade.

Charlie concentrated on the Time materia inside of his bangle.Nothing happened.

"Shit!It's the ribbon I gave her!" Charlie shouted, ducking a swipe from a swinging scythe."It nullifies all changes in a person's status!And it must have been assimilated in the Jenova's bloodstream!"

Raptor cursed, slicing his claws along DOOMSDAY's belly.Charlie drove his dagger into the Jenova's side, which prompted Rik to shoot her icy breath at Charlie, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground below the stage, pinned down by a coating of ice with only his left arm and head free.

"Ice…ice…that's it!" Charlie exclaimed, using his bangle's Water materia to shoot a torrent of water from his hand and into the chest of Rik-DOOMSDAY, covering it with a constant blast of water.

"What the—ooooh!" Raptor exclaimed, watching as the water froze around DOOMSDAY and Rik, encasing them in a layer of ice.

"…Raptor…I'm going to melt her ass…and I want you to grab Rik…and pull her to safety.Then we'll take this bitch and smash her," Charlie said as he used his Fire materia to melt the ice off of him first.He then stood, raising his left hand into the air, a ball of white fire growing to the size of a bowling ball in his palm…then to a beach ball…finally, it was about three feet in diameter.He hurled it at Rik-DOOMSDAY.

In that instant, Raptor leapt through the air, biting into Rik's shirt's sleeve as the creature melted around her.Charlie watched as Raptor pulled Rik away from the water and dragged her towards the door, the teenager unconscious as she was pulled.

Charlie looked up at the now-growing puddle of water…lunged forward, grabbing his scythes.He leapt back as the Jenova beast froze solid again, slicing at him with her claws, the sharp points driving into Charlie's chest, causing the young man to fall to the ground, blood dripping from his fresh wounds.But he rose again, anger seething within him at the beast…she had endangered the life of the one he loved, endangered the lives of the whole audience, had endangered the life of his friend, and had endangered Charlie's life as well.Charlie leapt into the air, surrounded by a red air of fury.

"[Devastator]!" His body shouted as he sliced his scythe blades deep into the Jenova's shoulders, dragging them down in an "X" across her chest.He leapt up again…and from the air he seemed to jump again…and again, flipping thrice, he held each of his scythes over each shoulder."[Courage]!" screamed his soul as he gripped his scythes tighter, bringing them down together through the center of the beast, his two scythes cutting straight through.He fell to the ground, the blades of his scythes frozen solid, shattering as they hit the hard stage.

DOOMSDAY exploded in a snow-like substance, covering Charlie completely, burying him almost above his mouth in his laying state.Charlie suddenly felt as though he had taken a Megalixer all to himself, he was completely rejuvenated…the snow also fell over the crowd…Charlie laughed to himself…he deserved a rest…

Robert stood on the ships deck as Junon came into view.He turned, looking to his six companions who, like him, had celebrated Rik, Charlie, and Raptor's victory over their latest encounter with a Jenova mutation.Robert had his swords out now, the staff on the ship not penalizing him or any of his friends for their weapons due to the great help three of them had been to the lives of everyone in the auditorium.Charlie had gotten several "thank you" notes, drinks, and fruit baskets.Even a few love letters, which Rik took and burned outside.

"…I'm going to Midgar…If any of you want to come with me, be my guest…if you don't, then I wonder why you even came this far…If you decide not to come…well, have fun getting back home…" Robert said as he looked over the railing once more.

"…I'm coming," Anikken told him.Robert knew why—the promise he had made to Anikken about getting his mother out.

"So will I," Raptor complied, nodding.

"I'm sure as hell coming!I want to piss Anikken off some more!" Ian exclaimed giddily.

"…Then I'll come…to take care of my sister…" Charlie muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"So will I, to keep Charlie company," Rik agreed with a grin.

"And I will too…just because…what else is there for a robot cat and her Moogle to do?Become ninjas?" Caity Sith said with a nod.Moogle nodded as well, causing the robotic cat to slip and fall on her bum on the ship's deck.

"…So it's settled…we're going to Midgar…but first, we should do some shopping at Junon…" Robert said, turning to face them, "We can't just rush in with a few pieces of armor and a few weapons…"

Charlie grinned, "And we could do with a washing machine too."

"Four more days and you'll be free, Robby.And we can finally be together again like we used to be…Robby, I'm sorry…" Emanuel whispered, sitting in a chair next to the DNA Construction chamber.Blue-green eyes peered down from behind the glass, glowing among the darkness…

Rik was growling out curse words in anger as she and her six friends passed around the base of a mountain, starting across the plains towards Fort Condor.

"God damn cheap mother @#$%ing Junon…doesn't even have a decent weapons shop…" Rik muttered, wielding the top portion of her Gemini, now one bladed and more like a dagger.She glanced to Charlie—who was sitting beside her, on the wing of the Andromeda—at least he had a real dagger.A good nights sleep in Junon hadn't even put Rik in a happy mood after she found out that the weapons shop at Junon Harbor had been closed for a year.

"Look on the bright side, Rik.We're gonna go see our parents chocobooooos…!" Ian shouted in a giddy tone, performing a cartwheel in the foot high fields of grass.

"Ian…has anyone ever called you—," Anikken began.

"No.Shut the hell up," Ian growled, her good mood fading.

"Well, I was gonna say 'good-looking', but if you say no, then I have no reason to argue." Anikken laughed, running towards the towering old fort—a remnant from the days before Shinra turned Midgar into a hellhole—Ian at his heels, fan blades being swung through the air…

Robert laughed, running after them, the Andromeda riding across the plane ahead of Raptor, Caity holding onto Moogle for dear life as the plane built up speed…

In no time at all, the group of seven reached the fort, a large, young male condor perched atop it with a female.Robert looked from side to side—the fort was atop a low mound in the plains.There was a large wooden door, and nothing else, mind the walls.Robert shrugged, rapping his knuckles against the wood.An elderly man opened the door.

"Yeh…whatcha want?" the man asked, his gaze sweeping across the seven before him.

"…"

"Our parents were against the Shinra and so are we.Now that they're…back in action, so to speak, we decided to help all those residing in Fort Condor to fend them off, as we've heard tales of how they were constantly trying to take over the fort in the past," Ian explained, only partly the truth.

"…Aye…come on up…" the elderly man muttered."My name is Karam…my father, my grandfather, and my great-grandfather…they were all against the Shinra too."

After climbing up into the main room, Robert noticed the weapon above him, in a case against the wall.A polished steel blade…a pulsating green orb filled with a swirling mist for the pommel…a hilt bound in black leather…he nudged Karam.

"That sabre…it's…beautiful!Where'd your fort get it?" Robert questioned.

"Aye, the Ultima Sabre…it's got some big long history…but I fergot it…ah well, it isn't that important."

"…May I have it?" Robert asked, grinning towards Karam.

"Oh, heavens no." Karam replied, shaking his head."It was given to us, not to you, aye?"

"…Ah…" Robert replied, following Karam and the others, his eyes still focused on the beautiful sabre, he followed Karam to the forge-room.Inside, several men and women stood over flame-surrounded anvils, pounding away at metal, creating parts for guns, spears, and swords.A woman stepped up to the seven (and Karam).

"'Ow can I 'elp you?" she asked in a gruff voice.

"We need…weapons," Rik told her."We need weapons so we can win the battle against the Shinra."

They all had new weapons.Anikken wielded a larger, dark blue form of the Lesath, called Lesath II, the old one in the storage area of the Andromeda, which Rik had taken over the mountains by herself.Rik had bought "Second Gemini", which she had helped construct.The spear had two large, curved black blades at the top.Charlie held single bladed axes, one in each hand.When held with his arms hanging down, the blades were at his ankles.He called these axes "Axeholes", which he had decided upon after yelling at his sister.Robert had a new sabre with a stronger blade, a blood-red pommel embedded at the bottom.He simply called it the "Red Sabre".Ian had hand-made two new fans with violet "blades".The weapons makers at Fort Condor called them Evening Winds, and Ian decided that the name would work.Caity, on the other hand, had instructed the weapons makers at Fort Condor to give Moogle Gauntlets, which it wore happily.Finally, Raptor had bought his own Gauntlets, which were black with silver claw-blades…he, of course, called them "New" but Ian insisted on the name "Phantom Claws".

Robert, Anikken, Ian, Raptor, Charlie, and Caity Sith entered the large tunnel, which made a pathway through the mountains.The walls pulsated in green with the Mythril.

"Strange…when my parents were here there were vile creatures galore…" Charlie muttered, his axes in each hand.

Robert blinked a few times, "I guess the fact that the people at Kalm began to mine here again scared all of them off…"

Emerging into the light of the sun, the six peered out before them.A short area of grass and a long stretch of swamp spread before them.Just beyond the swamp, Robert could make out more grass.

"…Well…let's go…" Robert commanded, stepping into the squelching mud of the swamp, greenish water rising up to his knees as he walked towards the other side.Charlie followed directly after, as did Raptor, but Anikken had to coax Caity and Ian to walk, as they didn't want to get either their Moogle or their pants muddy.

"…I remember that my parents told me about creatures that live in the swamp…I wonder where they—," Charlie was cut off as two huge, cobra-like serpents erupted from the depths, each probably about ten feet long.They sunk back into the water, but the telltale shadows heading toward the six told them that the creatures were coming towards them.

"Midgar Zoloms!You had to talk, didn't you, Charlie?" Ian yelled, running forward and between the shadows, darting towards the other side of the swamp as the water soon rose to her waist.Caity Sith followed quickly; realizing Ian's plan of 'Run Like Hell' might work.Robert and Charlie stood their ground, and Anikken just stood, as one of the Zoloms rushed towards them, the other splitting off and heading towards Ian and Caity.

"Raptor!Go help them!" Charlie shouted, just as the Zolom heading towards them erupted from the water, balancing on its tail.Robert, Charlie, and Anikken began towards the right, the Zolom's eyes following them.

It lashed out, fangs dripping venom, it's large head rushed towards Anikken.The black-haired boy dove backwards, submerging completely into the water as the fangs barely grazed his shirt, ripping two long lines.Anikken stood again, hurling Lesath II at the Zolom.The blue shuriken slashed across the Zolom's side and the serpent sank back into the water.

"Where is it!?" Robert shouted, spinning around, sabre drawn.

Ian slashed it across it's left side with her fans as Caity turned, her Moogle's fist crashing into the nostril-slits of the second Zolom, causing the beast to recoil, shake it's head, and dive at Caity again.Caity slammed her flute into the Zolom's head, the serpent falling to the right and spinning; it's fangs slicing across Raptor's side as Raptor sliced the snake across its eyes.

"Ugh…" Raptor moaned, poison seeping into his veins.He began to lose his struggle to swim, sinking into the muddy water.Ian dove down after him, now in the deepest part—fifteen feet of dark water was below Ian as she searched for Raptor.

Robert sliced across the snout of a Zolom as it rose in front of him, the Zolom having a hard time to hide and strike in the shallows.Charlie joined in, driving his axes relentlessly into the Zolom's scaly hide, wanting to finish this snake off and help his sister.Anikken's leg was caught in the Zolom's mouth.He yelled as the fangs drove through his boot and into his foot.The Zolom slunk back, sliding away from the three.Anikken pulled himself up, trying to stay off of his injured leg.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, the water shoving back around him as a red aura grew.He was standing on mud that had been somehow dried."[Rising Fury]!"

Anikken knelt down, jamming a blade of the Lesath II into the ground to the right of him.He spun it forward, the blade zooming like a circular saw towards the Zolom.Anikken ran along side of it, grabbing it at the last moment and pulling it up, along, and through the Zolom.The Zolom fell with a large splash into the re-appeared water.Red overcame the green as Anikken fell back into the water, nursing his ankle.

Robert and Charlie ran towards the other Zolom, which Caity and her Moogle were dodging.The Moogle had no trouble keeping them afloat, he just puffed himself up.Charlie grabbed his sister's free wrist as she struggled to keep the poisoned Raptor's mouth above the water.Once they reached the shallows, Ian set Raptor on the bank and followed Charlie back in the water, but, like Charlie, she stayed in the shallower end, where her head wasn't underwater if she stood.

"Caity!Come over here!Robert, get Anikken!Hurry up!" Charlie shouted.Caity floated into the shallow part of the swamp while Robert hurried back to Anikken, the Zolom snapping as his ankles.Anikken was wincing ever so often, the poison in his veins.Robert put a bottle of Antidote in Anikken's hand and heaved his friend over his shoulder, sheathing his sabre and running towards the other side of the swamp, feet kicking as he tread water, his free hand pushing him forward as Anikken drank the Antidote.

"Lemme go, Robert.I can swim fine," Anikken complained, sliding from Robert's shoulder and into the water, swimming towards the shore with his friend.The Zolom came up under Robert, pushing him up.Robert grinned, unsheathing his sabre, the Zolom's eyes glowing in gold hunger as the Zolom opened its mouth, ready to flip Robert into the air and feast.

The blade of the sabre slid through the front of the Zolom's hood and down through it's jaw, the sharp point sticking out though the bottom.The Zolom stopped…dropping down into the water as Robert pulled his sabre out, stepping on shore as the snake disappeared from sight.

"Well…I'm glad that's over…" Robert muttered, wiping water from his eyes as the water churned behind him.

A huge Zolom erupted from the water, twenty feet high with its fangs bared and dripping venom.

"Holy mother of Midgar Zoloms…" Anikken muttered.Robert turned around, only to be rammed back by the Zolom's head.He stood again, stepping forward.Again, he was slammed backwards.Pulling himself to his feet, Robert glared, his fury intensified within a red aura.

"[Arcane Destiny]!" Robert's soul screamed as Robert flung himself at the huge beast, his sabre slicing five blows into the Zolom.Robert landed on the ground, glaring as the huge snake pulled itself up completely on its tail.

The Zolom began to twirl around above the water, its tail still safely holding it in the mud.Dark red energy grew around the Zolom, pulling Robert, Charlie, and Anikken towards it, slowly at first, and then yanking him up with the red energy into the air, towards the Zolom's mouth.Robert held his sabre out in front of him.

The group of six stepped out from the mucky depths of the swamp, a humongous serpent dead in the shallows of the swamp.

The HEROs were all standing about fifty yards from the world's largest Chocobo Ranch and following Ian's lead they started towards it.After a minute and a half of Caity playing her flute and hopping atop Moogle, they reached the farm.A fenced in area contained two Chocobos—both strong looking and muscular, though one was male and one was female.

"What took yah?" Rik asked as they came into her view.Robert walked into the actual farm while Anikken, Ian, Charlie, Caity, and Raptor joined Rik in admiring the outdoor Chocobos, Ferret and Mongoose.Robert returned atop a large male Chocobo with feathers of black, his swords both sheathed.

"…Where are you going, Robert?" Rik inquired, leaning against the fence.

"…I'm going towards...I'm going alone."

Anikken raised an eyebrow, "What about…yanno…?"

"…I'm sorry to disappoint you all…but this is a journey I must make by myself.This is where I leave…" Robert replied.

"Robert, I thought we were friends.I thought…you know…we'd all go into Midgar…together."

"I'm not going to Midgar.What the hell do you think this is, Rik, some goddamn story?Some goddamn group quest?Perhaps you think it's some poetic happy journey of love between you and Charlie?It's not.This is my future…my past.You think friends never part ways?This is the only way for me to…ah, forget it Rik.Now I have to go…And…don't follow me.If you want to help me, do something productive, like liberating the people of Midgar who oppose Shinra.If I never see you all again…well…goodbye, I suppose.Oh, and Rik, tell your dad not to send tea in the mail," Robert growled, pulling on the reins of the Chocobo, who's name was Soot.The black Chocobo ran off towards the mountains to the west.

"…Damnit Robert!" Anikken shouted.The group watched as the black Chocobo leapt up the rock-covered mountainside…

"…Yep.He's insane." Charlie muttered.

"Thanks Billy," Rik shouted.

"No problem!Er…and sorry about your Chocobo 'Fern'…" Chocobo Billy shouted back at the five Chocobo-riding forms heading off around the mountains and the Airplane-rolling girl, Rik.

"I'll tell you if we find her!" Rik shouted back.

After a long nights rest at the Chocobo Ranch, the team—well, the remainder of it—were ready to head out to Midgar, to help Robert by destroying its shields.Rik's favorite Chocobo, Fern, had gotten loose during the night, and for some reason she had headed away from the farm.

"Rik!Charlie, Raptor, and I are heading over the hills, following Robert's trail," Caity told Rik, sitting atop the strong gold Chocobo 'Myst'.

"…Alright," Rik shouted back from the cockpit of the Andromeda.Ian, atop Ash, the female Black Chocobo, and Anikken, atop the normal yet amazingly strong and fast Chocobo, Loco, flanked the black plane.

It wasn't until the three were close to Kalm when they heard it.The distinct "Wark" of a Green Chocobo sounded through the still air.

"…It's got to be Fern!" Rik said, shutting off the engine.She sat in the plane's front seat, listening in the silence for another "Wark".

The Green Chocobo, Fern, ran straight towards the three, eyes bloodshot, feathers becoming speckled brown as she neared them.

"…Well #$%& a duck, it's our lost Chocobo…" Rik murmured.The Chocobo leapt over them, flapping her wings as its talons became black, head becoming humanoid for a moment…

"I…am…am…" the creature began, landing behind them.Her head suddenly became that of a Chocobos, but with a larger beak, a beak with razor sharp edges."Wark?WARK!WARRRRRK!"

"…Aw, poor Fern…" Ian began.Ian got off of her Chocobo, tying its reins to the Andromeda as Anikken did the same with Loco's reins.Rik hopped from the cockpit, holding her spear at ready as Anikken and Ian drew their weapons.

"I hate killing things I like…but…yanno…the @#&$ing Chocobo lost so many races that now I don't think she was even worth it…" Rik murmured as she spun her Gemini about.

"A Chocobo mutated by Jenova…eh?" Anikken murmured, holding his Lesath as he glared into the mutated eyes of the green-and-brown Chocobo. Fern now stood just taller than him, eyes bloodshot, irises red."Well, Warky, let's go!"

Fern reared her head back; opening her beak…she brought her mouth down, firing off a large ball of fire at Anikken.A fist flung in front of Anikken's face…he looked to the right to see Ian, smirking as the fire was absorbed into the ring she wore."You owe me…" Ian murmured before lunging at Fern, her foot connecting with the side of the Chocobos beak, left fan raking across its side.She landed behind the Chocobo, which soon became in front as the Chocobo turned towards her, snapping its beak.Ian ran as Fern charged, taking the Chocobo on a large loop towards her friends.

Fern leapt for the deathblow…only to be stabbed by Rik's double-bladed spear.Talons flew through the air and Rik fell, lines of blood over her middle…the Chocobo still chasing Ian.Anikken raced after the mutant bird, slashing futilely at it with his Lesath, not throwing it in the event it might hit Ian.

Rik pressed her gloved hands to her middle, scarlet blood trickling slowly out.Her eyes fixed on the back of the Chocobo…then the side, as it turned in her pursuit of Ian.As Fern turned, Anikken passed her…and leapt, grasping her back.He pulled himself into a sitting position, riding the mutated Chocobo as it lashed about, trying to fire balls of fire back and into Anikken.

"[Hyper Drive]!" Rik's eyes became molten fury as the aura of red grew around her.Rik stood up straight, her knuckles white as she tightly gripped her spear.She ran forward, on a collision course with Fern.The Chocobo leapt…and so did she—right through Fern's front and out through her back, just behind where Anikken sat.A large hole had been blasted through the green Chocobo, and Rik stood behind it as its run slowed, the aura fading away as she looked up at the sky.

Anikken brought the Lesath back…sliced downward, the metal star taking with it Fern's head, which dropped to the ground like a crabapple.Anikken leapt from the Chocobo as it fell neck-stump-first into the ground, skidding along for a moment before stopping.

"…Well…that was…fun," Anikken said with a few blinks.Ian was standing just in front of the Jenova mutated Fern's body, panting as the sun caused lots of sweat to drip down her face.

"I…hated that…Chocobo…" she muttered, hands on her knees.

"And it hated you, too.Either that or Fern was a—," Anikken started, but was silenced by Rik's shake of a head.

"…That's gonna delay us a while…I wonder where the others are…" Rik murmured, looking up at the afternoon sun, which was beginning its drop to the horizon.

"I wonder where the others are…" Anikken pondered before a ring came on his PHS.He answered the call, "…Footprints?Okay…so you'll be able to find him and yell him into hell, right?Good.Bye, Chuck."

"…We sort of understood the conversation…" Rik murmured, picking up her own PHS as Ian slashed like mad at the dead Chocobo with her fans.

"Take that!And that!"

Robert wiped sweat from his forehead, looking at the large palace before him.Made out of what looked like one smooth, crimson crystal, it stuck out of the ground at the top of the highest mountain, overlooking Midgar on one side and a valley on the other.Robert hopped off Soot, the Chocobo exhausted.They had headed up the mountains and across the mountain range for over a full day now, the sun now setting across the ocean that was barely visible from where Robert stood.

"Soot…go on down to that stream." Robert commanded to the Chocobo, pointing down into the valley.The Chocobo was glad to, and ran downhill with a "Wark".

Robert unsheathed his sabre, running towards the door to the Palace.As he prepared to slash across it's metal hinges, the crystal doors slid open.A mechanical voice chirped out…

"We've been expecting you!Come in!" It exclaimed cheerfully.Robert sheathed his sabre, peering inside.It was a hallway, leading towards the open doors of a ballroom full of people.Some were wearing Shinra Uniforms, and among the throngs, Robert saw the Turks, Calin and Damien, flanked by six uniformed men and women.

Robert stepped slowly inside, walking towards the ballroom, looking oddly out of place in his white T-shirt, jeans, and boots as he stepped out among well-dressed men and women.He got many odd looks, and glares from the Turks who not dare disturb the party.Robert stepped towards the back of the room, where there was a large stage bearing a cylinder covered by a blue curtain.He looked to his right to see a blonde woman with sinister blue eyes gazing at the cloth-covered cylinder with a look of pride on her face…to his left, he saw a man in a white lab-coat, black hair slicked back save one strand which dangled to his right cheek.

Suddenly, the lights all turned off, leaving the room in darkness.A large spotlight shone on stage, revealing a man in a black suit with black hair…

…He looked too familiar…

"Ladies…and gentleman…I am Emanuel…and you have been invited here today to witness the…newest and greatest 'science project' of my friend Doctor Furre.Using strands of DNA and a bit of time magic, he was able to create…the perfect soldier.I have called him…Robby.Robby Arcane." The black-haired man murmured, looking out over the crowd, not hearing Robert's gasp, or seeing Robert's surprised look."So…without further ado…meet Robby!"

Emanuel brought his hands into the air…and the curtain lifted, revealing…

A glass tank that was completely empty.

"…What the hell?" Emanuel exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the tank.He turned slowly to the audience.

Robert leapt onstage, kicking Emanuel and sending him stumbling into the darkness.Robert yelled to the crowd."Get the hell out of here!NOW!"

As the crowd trampled each other in their race to escape, Damien and Calin ran towards Robert with their Silver Shields.They leapt onstage in front of the red-haired eighteen year old.

"…We meet again…now you'll die!" Calin shouted, the four Silver Shields swarming towards Robert.

Robert unsheathed his sword, slashing up as he did so across one Shield's chest, causing him to collapse to the ground.He leaned back, holding his sabre with the blade pointed behind him and leapt…the blade sunk into the chest of a second Shield.He twirled it in his hand, leaping forward once more and sending the shining blade through a Silver Shield's chest, causing her to fall from the stage.

Robert's eyes fixed on Damien and Calin.

"…Fool…You'll soon see that we're much stronger than a bunch of guards…" Damien hissed, swinging his axe in a threatening manner as Robert sheathed his sword.

Robert bounded forward, hands hitting the ground in a handspring, feet pushed forward into the chests of Damien and Calin, sending them sprawling down, to the edge of the stage.Robert leapt nimbly over a slash of Damien's axe and delivered a kick into Damien's chin, sending the black-haired Turk over the stage.Robert unsheathed his sabre, bringing it down at Calin, who blocked it with his daggers.

"Why…do you work for Shinra?" Robert asked, slamming his sabre's blade against one of Calin's daggers.

"Because I find the better paying job to be better than normal jobs!" Calin shouted, throwing a dagger at Robert.Robert knocked the dagger away with his sword, stabbing Calin through the gut.Robert pulled down on his sword, Calin falling to his knees, and kneed Calin in the nose.

"Then I'll have to kill you." Robert told him, leaping over Calin and pulling up and back on the hilt of his sword, the blade slicing through and out of Calin's chest…Calin fell to the stage."…" Robert looked over the edge of the stage.Damien lay unconscious below the stage.Robert turned…not facing either Turk—dead or out cold.The blade of his sabre slid into its sheath.

"Boys…"

"They're so…"

"…Annoying…"

"And they always…"

"Wanna fight…"

"…So lets fight!"

"I'm with yah, Saphie!Let's show the man our skills!"

A whip cracked across Robert's back, sending him sprawling forward as the Turk Saphie dropped down in front of him, her black wings ruffling as she brought her fist back…slammed it into Robert's face.Robert fell onto his back, looking up at the two Turks standing at his feet.

"…Underestimating girls, eh?"

"…I guess maybe you're scared…"

"…Or maybe I'm building up magic…?" Robert snickered.Merri yelped in surprise as a ball of fire flew from Robert's right hand and sent her flying back into the far wall.Saphie lunged at Robert…

…But Robert's foot pressed to her belly, and he flipped her over his head, rolling backwards and standing, turning to face Saphie as he drew his sabre.

"…You're a fool." Saphie snarled, eyes glowing in their dark red splendor.Robert stood still, sword in a defensive position.Saphie lunged, fists flying towards Robert.Robert batted her hands away with his sabre, his foot swinging out and catching her in the hip.This small distraction gave Robert enough time to fire a blast of water at the dark angel, sending her in the same direction Merri went.Robert leapt from the stage, running after the Turk and her partner, disappearing into the darkness of the back of the auditorium.

Violet hair drifted down to his waist.Black pants started where the hair ended, leading down to black boots.A silver plate of armor covered his chest and wrapped around to his back, where a large red sword was sheathed.A gloved hand grasped the long hilt…pulled the sword out from the sheath…the word "Goliath" was visible upon the blade.He leapt forward, his midnight blue eyes flashing as the crimson blade flew through the air, held in his right hand.In his left hand—Sephiroth's legendary Masamune sword.

The silver blade of the Masamune flew alongside the red blade of the Goliath…blood flew through the air as a uniformed Silver Shield fell, cut in half by the blades.The violet-haired man leapt up into the air…came down, each blade slicing through a Silver Shield as he did.The last Shield quivered, raising her gun slowly.The Goliath flew upwards, slicing through the gun as the Masamune stabbed straight through the woman's heart.The warrior turned, blood soaking his blades, drops of blood on his face.A cruel smile spread.

The world…was his.

He raised his hands into the air, an orb of green energy appearing.He stood on a balcony, the green orb lighting up the night.In the distance on either side of him, immense howls erupted.

"…I…am Robby Arcane…" he snickered into the night."And you…you are my servants…!So come, servants, do my bidding!"

The howls grew louder as the creatures grew closer…

The sabre smashed into the knuckle plate of Saphie's right glove as Robert ducked below Merri's snapping whip.Robert pushed off from the floor, flying backwards with a flip as his sabre was sheathed—his Monolith pulled out.Robert slammed the Monolith's green blade through Merri's whip, severing it in two pieces.Merri through the useless bottom half of the whip at Robert, scampering backwards to avoid the Monolith's blade.

Saphie pulled her fist back…threw a punch at Robert.Her right fist hit the Monolith's blade and Robert pushed forward, the green blade slicing through the metal knuckles and into Saphie's hand.Saphie screamed in pain and flapped her wings frantically, pulling away from Robert.

"Merri!"

"Saphie!"

"It's time for…"

"Our new attacks!"

Saphie and Merri flew to either side of Robert, standing at ready.

"[White Squall]!" Merri yelled, wings beginning to frantically beat.

"[Black Squall]!" Saphie yelled, her wings doing the same.

Saphie and Merri placed their hands in the same position they used for their Black and White Rose attacks.Orbs of energy a bit larger than those of their Rose attacks grew within their hands, swirling and churning like a storm at sea.Saphie's was black, and Merri's was white, similar to those of their earlier special attacks, which they used at Rocket Town.They pushed their hands forward, the orbs of energy flying towards Robert.Robert took a single step backwards and Merri's energy flew towards Saphie and visa versa.

"…Damnit…"

"…Not again!"

The energy hit, sending the two Turks propelling in different directions.Robert just smirked, walking towards the exit as he sheathed the Monolith.The doors slammed shut just before he stepped through.

"…It was you!You ruined my project!" Emanuel yelled from behind Robert.Robert turned as Emanuel slammed one end of his staff at him.Robert held his chest where the spear had hit, drawing his sabre.

"You'll pay dearly for that, asshole…" Robert leapt at Emanuel; sabre hitting the metal staff as Emanuel blocked.

…Two boys fighting with wooden weapons…a wooden sabre hit a wooden staff…

Emanuel pulled his staff back from Robert's blade before repeatedly smashing it into Robert's chest and sides.Robert stumbled backwards, slashing at Emanuel in futile attempts. Emanuel's staff swung into the back of Robert's legs and Robert fell back.The end of the staff smashed into his sternum.Robert's eyes slowly closed…Emanuel smirked, pulling his staff back up, ready to smash in Robert's ribs.

Robert rolled backwards, suddenly leaping forward, a red aura streaking along behind him, sabre held tightly in his hands.

"[Arcane Hatred]!" he yelled, spinning a few times in the air, his sabre gleaming in the faint light of the room.He slashed six times, leaving gashes across Emanuel's chest and through his suit, and then Robert's feet hit the ground.Robert's blue-green eyes fixed with Emanuel's...

The sabre's blade was stabbed in a direct line through Emanuel's chest…and out through his back.The red aura faded away.Emanuel fell back—off of the blade—to the floor, lying in a crumpled heap.

"…Who…are you…?" Emanuel stuttered out, a trickle of blood running out from his mouth and down his chin.

"Robert Arcane," was Robert's grim reply as he sheathed the sabre.

Emanuel coughed, flecks of blood flying from his mouth and landing on his suit."…R-Robert? …I'm…Emanuel…Arc…Arc…" Emanuel's head slumped to his right side…he laid still.

"What?" Robert asked, raising a brow.

"…He said…his name is Emanuel Arcane, brother," said the same voice as that of Janus.

Robert looked into the darkness…the direction of the voice.

"…Brother?" Robert asked, a puzzled look over his face…he fell to his knees beside Emanuel…"…You…you're the black haired man April was showing me…"

"Ah, April.I remember that girl…she lead you astray.Made you forget who your family really was.Well, Robert, Emanuel and I are your family.…Well, I'm your family.You've just killed your brother, do you realize that?"

Robert looked down at Emanuel's dead form…a single tear began to form in his eye."…I…remember…and I remember you!"Robert's eyes turned to look at Janus."You killed April, didn't you!?You…killed her!And then you tried to kill me!"

"…Wrong.I killed April, yes.But you were the one who tried to kill me…don't you remember?" Janus scowled at Robert, brown locks of hair covering his eyes.

[Begin FMV]

A fifteen-year-old Robert stepped through the doorway, blood covering the hands that held April.He walked slowly down the hallway…up a flight of stairs.His eyes were slightly red, and his cheeks were still wet with tears.He kicked open the doors to Janus' office, where the young man sat drinking a mug of coffee.Robert set April down in a chair, glaring at Janus.

Robert:I hate you.

Janus: Dear brother, what ever for?

Janus' face held a look of innocence.

Robert:Why'd you kill her?

Janus:Ah.That.You see, brother, the Arcane family cares ever so much about brotherhood.And then you go and tell that tramp about our affiliations with Dr. Furre, breaking the code of silence.We trusted you, and you let us down.

Robert:I let YOU down!?

Janus:She was pulling you away from the family.It was for your own good.

Robert:…I have something for your own good!

Robert pulled his sabre from his sheath, leaping over the desk, preparing the slash deep into Janus.Janus brought his hand into the air…crimson energy launched from his palm, hitting Robert in the middle of the chest and stunning him, leaving him frozen in midair.

Janus:I should kill you…but I won't.

Robert:…

Janus:Instead…I banish you.You are no longer part of this family!To you, Arcane will just be a surname and nothing more!

Janus moved his hand to the left and Robert flew through the window, still in the same position.

[End FMV]

"…I…remember…I remember that I used to trust you…and I remember that from that night on, I hated you!" Robert yelled, standing and pulling his Monolith sword out from its sheath, holding it before him.

Janus raised his right hand into the air, holding the metal panel that had been below the Monolith's tank at the museum."And you thought you were human," Janus said with a smirk.He tossed the panel towards Robert, the metal plate landing just at his feet.Robert looked down at it.

[An ancient sword, said to be created by an extinct race.Its blade is said to be amazingly powerful, but it can only be used by members of the Mystic race.To any non-Mystic, the blade would be too heavy to lift.The scientists who found it had to build this Zero Gravity tank around it.To Mystics, though, this blade can be as light as a feather.Mystics used to be the species of nightmares before they were hunted down and killed before Midgar became property of Shinra.The sword has been identified as 'Monolith', one of the three Mystic swords.The second sword reside within the home of the famed Arcane family and the third is at an unknown location, only known about because of ancient books written by Mystics.

-Sector 4 Plate Museum]

"…I'm not a Mystic.I'm a normal human," Robert looked back to Janus, "It says so right here—Mystics are extinct."

"What they mean to say is that 'Pure Mystics' are extinct.But there's no such thing as a pure Mystic.If you have any Mystic DNA, you're a full Mystic.There are no 'half Mystics'.So face it, you and me should stick together."

"Riddle me this, Shinra scum, what is this 'Robby Arcane' thing that Emanuel was talking about earlier?" Robert questioned, holding Monolith at ready.

"…Hahaha…he wanted to remember you…you see, you and him were best friends, and the symbol of perfect brothers when you were younger.If he knew that it was I who banished you, he would try and kill me.So I had to change his memories a bit.Then lately he began to remember things about you.And he decided he wanted to meet you.Totally impossible since he thought you were dead.So he did the next best thing and cloned you.No one dare tell him that the clone didn't look anything like you…and…the reason the clone doesn't resemble you at all is due to the fact that Emanuel added a bit of Sephiroth's DNA…creating the perfect weapon.This 'Robby' is about as strong as the Planet's WEAPONs, which have now gone into slumber…but I fear they will awaken once again if Robby unleashes his power.He'll be able to manipulate them, too, since he has both the powers of a Mystic and the powers of Sephiroth…that is why we need to join forces.We need to work together to kill Robby Arcane, the perfect soldier."

"…And if I say no?" Robert questioned, still holding his Monolith.

"…Then I'll have to kill you," Janus hissed, drawing his gun from its holster.

"…I see.…And then what?" Robert's eyes locked with Janus'.

"…Then I take this place into space.Up to our station with Admiral Drayson.We'll use the cannons there to destroy Robby," Janus' face a grim display.

"Space?" Robert raised a red brow.

"This palace isn't just what you see above ground.Inside the mountain itself is a huge structure—a space ship.This palace is just the ship's top," Janus nodded slightly, pointing his gun at Robert."So are you with me?"

Robert suddenly fell to his knees once more, head pulsating with pain…he saw a diamond casket in a dark room.The pain quickly subsided and he looked up to Janus.

"…What's in this place's basement?"

The crystal casket gleamed in the single light of the basement.The brothers had come down the stone stairs, and Robert stepped slowly towards the diamond case.Lying inside was a stone still girl.Her emerald green eyes were wide open, staring up, and azure hair hanging down to her hips.She was wearing a black leather jumpsuit, a metal belt around her waist, black boots covering her feet.…A Summon Materia hung from a chain at her neck.

"The C.A.I. project…unsuccessful…we've kept her here so she wouldn't harm anyone…she's almost been around as long as you…our parents were the ones who worked with Furre on creating her…"

"…I'm taking her…freeing her from you…" Robert murmured, looking back to Janus.

"…You are my brother…and I will listen to what you want…" Janus sighed, waving his hand in the air.The diamond lid flipped back over the diamond bottom, landing softly on the floor.Robert slowly stepped towards the girl…picked her up.

"…Where's the exit?"

"…I told you.You work with me or die."

"…I'll work with you…just not alongside of you…we have one goal that is the same…"

"…Good point."

"…And I still hate you," Robert murmured, holding the girl in his hands.

"I understand…goodbye, brother," Janus sighed as he watched Robert walk slowly back up the steps.A rumbling outside told him it was time for the palace to take to the air.

Robby smirked to himself as he watched a crystal-white Jenova beast draw nearer to a midnight black beast.

"TRIUMPH!APOCALYPSE!Meld, now!" Robby called into the night.The Jenova's pressed their tentacles together, the long appendages slowly melding together as the beasts grew closer to one another.Robby leapt off into the night, diving between them as a mass of green particles dropped from the dark sky.

Dying, the Jenova bacteria scanned the area for the nearest source of immense power.It found it in the two merging Jenova beasts.The particles dropped straight down, colliding with the beast as the male and female Jenova's became one.A flash of green light filled the air…

The mountain began to crumble as the high-powered rockets started, the crimson spaceship pushing off from the ground, rising slowly as the large vehicle continued to rise up from the ground, eager to get out from the rock and away from the merged Jenova beast…

Robert set the girl down at the side of the pool as the palace continued to rise out from the mountain.His blue-green eyes fixed on Luke, who stood across from him on the other side of the pool.He brought his hands into the air…shot off two balls of fire, one blasting each of Luke's Shields over the edge and to the ground.

"…We meet again…and I thought you were dead, Robert," Luke murmured with a smirk, drawing his large sword.Robert unsheathed his sabre as Luke pushed golden hair from his face.

Luke wasn't wearing his suit jacket, but he was still wearing his red headband.His sword now had a serrated blade, like that of a saw.He grinned from across the pool.

"Bring it on!" Luke shouted.Robert leapt forward, landing in the pool.Luke did the same, slowly stepping towards Robert in the shallow water.Robert swung his sabre down at Luke, his attack parried by Luke's own blade.Robert pressed harder on the sabre's hilt, trying to overcome Luke.Luke leapt back, pulling his blade with him, but not quick enough, the sign evident in the water as a tiny red mist appeared, drifting from Luke's leg.

Luke swung a sideways slice at Robert, nicking the flesh of Robert's right shoulder.Robert growled, doing a similar slash at Luke, only for his blade to be blocked again.As the battle of the strength on the blades began, Robert swung his leg from the water, foot connecting with Luke's temple.Luke fell back, and Robert landed a stab through Luke's right arm.Luke howled, pulling backwards away from the blade and slashing Robert across his chest.The water began to grow crimson around the two fighters; the steel blades clashing against one another repeatedly as each made sure the other didn't get the upper hand.

"I…never liked you!" Luke shouted as his blade neared Robert's leg underwater.

"And I didn't like you!" Robert yelled back, his blade blocking Luke's as the palace finally cleared the mountain, flying up in the air.

"Soon…the shields will appear!And you'll be stuck here!" Luke grinned, stabbing his sword at Robert.Robert ducked underwater—under the blade—before pushing up with his feet, landing an upward slash from Luke's left hip to his right shoulder.Luke growled, the water around him beginning to churn.His were-tiger transformation began, fur growing over his body, muscles ripping at the fabric of his shirt, claws growing where fingernails had been."And I'll be pulling my sword from your dead body!"

Luke leapt at Robert in the water, but the Mystic kept leaping backwards and around, leading Luke in a circle, getting the occasional slash in at his adversary.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Luke!But I will if I need to!" Robert growled, suddenly lunging forward and gliding through the water past Luke.He turned around, feet hitting the bottom of the pool.His sabre cut into Luke's shoulder blade.

Luke let out a roar, turning to face Robert.Robert sheathed his sabre, drawing his Monolith sword.His eyes fixed on Luke's.The Monolith's blade slammed against the steel blade of Luke's butcher sword, digging into the metal slowly, the blade shining in the moonlight.

"I tried to tell Emanuel…" Luke began, pulling his blade away, "That you looked nothing like…" He brought the sword down towards Robert's head.The Monolith deflected it."You.But he was stubborn…" he groaned, pushing hard against the blade, "He didn't listen…!"

Luke pulled his blade back and shoved it sideways, slicing deep through Robert's middle.He smirked as Robert let out a yelp, crimson blood growing thicker within the water.He brought his sword back for a deathblow…

"[Arcane Inferno]!" Robert shrieked, leaping up into the air high above the pool and holding the Monolith behind his head, a red aura streaking along behind him.The Monolith's blade began to glow…and suddenly, it was covered in red flames.The flames flashed, the fire becoming orange…the flame blade grew larger.It flashed again, becoming blue and growing even larger.It flashed a third time, becoming white hot and just longer than Robert was tall.

Robert came dropping down, bringing the Monolith's flaming blade down straight through Luke, slashing him from the top of his head down to his waist.Robert leapt up again, now bringing the flaming blade over his right shoulder…he dropped back down, the blade slicing down from Luke's left shoulder to Luke's right hip.Once again, Robert leapt into the air, Monolith over his left shoulder…he came down, slashing from Luke's right shoulder to Luke's left hip.The flames suddenly ceased as the red aura diminished…Robert sheathed his sword as the were-tiger form of Luke fell back…sword slipping from his grip as he began to float on his fur-covered back, golden fur now stained red.

"…Those who follow the path of evil get defeated in return…goodbye, my friend…" Robert muttered, pulling out from the pool.He picked up the blue-haired girl slowly, walking towards the edge of the balcony…down below, he could see the mountains, growing tiny as the rocket flew up towards the sky.He slowly brought one leg over the railing…then the other, leaning against it, his feet barely touching the small rim of stone just below the rail.A bright flash of white light grew atop the mountain that the palace had been built in.

"…Here goes nothing…" Robert murmured, pushing off from the railing just as the shields kicked in.He dropped downwards, the green glow inches away from his feet.The girl in his arms whimpered slightly, her eyes now closed as they plummeted towards the ground.

As Robert neared the source of the glowing light, his eyes widened in fear.It was growing…and fast.Suddenly, Robert felt a large jerk upon his leg and his drop stopped.He looked up to see a large black rope lassoed around his boot, towing from a large black airship, the ship shaped like the famous Highwind airship, only it had many more thrusters and two wings which stuck out from either side, making the black ship look like a fierce bird of prey, especially because of the pointed front.

"Well!Look at what I caught!A suicidal skydiver!" Anikken's voice yelled down with a laugh.The ship's bottom hatch was open, and from it the rope trailed, Anikken beginning to reel Robert and the azure-haired girl up towards the ship with the big fishing-pole-style contraption.Robert grinned.

"I owe yah one, bud," Robert yelled up.

"Actually, you owe me two.I drank all o' Mr. Highwind's tea just a while ago," Anikken shouted back down.

[Begin FMV]

Both Marlene, Barret Wallace's adopted daughter, and Caity Sith were treating Robert's wounds.He winced slightly, his red hair being blown back by the fan in the ship's infirmary.

Rik:So you're saying that…they're going up to that satellite?

Rik pushed her blonde hair from her face, looking to Charlie, then Anikken, then Ian, followed by Raptor, then back to Robert.

Robert:That's no satellite…it's a space station.And yes.How many times do I have to repeat myself?

Charlie:That was only the fourth time, asshole!

Ian:So who's she?

Ian pointed at the azure-haired girl, who was lying on a sick bed.Robert shrugged.

Robert:All I know is that there's something growing down where the palace was…

Anikken:Should we check it out?

Robert: …Ask Captain Rik.

Rik:Yah!Lets check it out!

The Airship, _Midnight Revenge_, dropped down from the clouds and toward the glowing white form.The white light suddenly shattered, shards of pulsating crystal flying everywhere.Slowly rising from the ground where the white light had been came a monstrous WEAPON.Colored a light gray, it resembled a scorpion, each leg ending in a hand-like claw.It's head resembled the head of a snake, though, a long, forked tongue flicking out at the air as it's tail swung violently about.It's mouth opened wider, long fangs dripping with acid-yellow venom as it's claws clicked against the ground…it scampered towards Midgar, letting out a large roar as it did so.

The dragon-like WEAPON flew from its lake with a roar, awakened by the growing power of the Jenova WEAPON.It let out a roar, flapping its large wings and gaining altitude…it stood as a guardian over the lake, ready to attack if the new WEAPON came near.

Deep under the surface of the ocean, a dark green WEAPON—Emerald—rose up from a shadowed crater, lifting slowly up…it began to propel forwards…guarding the ocean.The new WEAPON had intruded on the Planet, and the immense growth of power had caused Emerald to awaken from its slumber, now sensing two powerful presences invading on its Planet.

The sand-covered surface of the desert erupted outwards and the top half of Ruby WEAPON pushed from the ground.It's claws pressing into the ground and it pulled its legs out.In the distance, a glint of gold began to distract the newly awakened WEAPON, and it lumbered towards it slowly, ignoring the growing power across the ocean from it.

Robert shook his head in amazement.

Robert:That's…impossible…

Rik:…Damn straight…

Robert:…I have my own goals now…my first priority is to try and get rid of—

Ian:Augh!The sensors indicate that the other three WEAPONs are awake!

Robert:…As I was saying.We have to get rid of all four of them.Then my next priority would be Shinra.And finally…my clone.Ian, does the chart say which WEAPON is the biggest threat right now?

Ian:…The…desert-ish…one…or something.It's heading towards the Gold Saucer…

Anikken:So Ruby WEAPON would be our first target?

Robert:Our first target of many…yes…Rik…set a course of the Gold Saucer!

Rik:Right-o!

The black Airship pulled away from Midgar and shot off into the black of night…

Robert:This began as a hunt for Materia...but now it's become more...much more...

[End FMV]

_[Please Insert Disk Two]_


	2. Disk Two

**[Disk Two]**

Robert placed the Remedy soaked cloth on the blue-haired girl's forehead, standing slowly from his seat at the side of her bed.He turned…began to step towards the door of the ship's infirmary.

"…Stop."

He turned to face the azure-haired girl.Her voice was soft…pleasant.

"…You can talk?" Robert asked, bewildered.

"…I can now…I got the…data…from you.I can walk, too.And use weapons…I understand your predicament…and I was hoping I could help," she murmured, her green eyes looking to Robert.

"Sure!I mean…okay.My name is Robert Arcane, and yours?"

"…They call me…"

[Cai]

"Cai.I…I'll help you, but on one condition…you have to help me, too," she softly whispered.

"…What can I do to help you, Cai?" Robert asked, stepping towards her again.

"…I can read minds…but…there's one thing I can't do.I can't find my family…and I'm not sure who I really am…it's…hard to explain, but…I need to know that there's people in the world who actually care…you know…care that I'm alive…"

"…I'll help you.But for now…just stay here…we're going to launch an assault on Ruby WEAPON…to keep it from destroying a place called the Gold Saucer," Robert insured her with a nod.

"…I know.And I want to come with you.So…give me a weapon," Cai grinned.

"Hmm…this should do it!" Rik exclaimed, holding up items which looked like halves of eggs—cut from the top to the bottom—that together would look like a full metal egg, but much larger.A single blaster barrel stuck from the narrow front of each one, and several openings had metal panels over them, where other devices could be put."I call them…the Capsules!"

"…I still say yer copying offa my ol' gun arm, kid," the fifty-some-year-old Barret Wallace muttered, looking at the robotic hand that replaced his gun some odd years back.

Cai took the Capsule weapons from Rik, sliding them on over her hands.She found that, despite the size, the insides were quite flexible, and allowed for movement of her wrist in any direction.She grasped the handles that were under the Capsules, her thumbs finding the small triggers on the ends.Cai also noted that if she were to hold her fingers straight they'd be visible up to the knuckles from above.

"…I like these…thank you, Miss Rik," Cai murmured, smiling to Robert.

"Gah.Call me Rik, damnit!" Rik exclaimed, standing from her seat at the makeshift workstation on the Airship's bridge.

"So…Robert…who's going with you to stop Ruby WEAPON?" Charlie asked, a hopeful grin on his face.

"…Raptor, of course.We have to drop down in the Andromeda, right?" Robert looked to Rik.

"…Er…Heh…um…you see…I don't…want you…crashing the Andromeda…" Rik stammered, laughing lightly.

"…So you're going with Robert, Rik?" Caity Sith pondered, scratching her furry head.

"No!You are, silly!" Rik laughed, pushing Caity lightly off of her Moogle.

"Wha'!?Me!?I'm just a kitty!I can't!Nooo!No way, Jose!I'm staying right here and drinking tea with Mr. Highwind!" Caity shouted, quivering behind her Moogle.

"I built a new Special Attack for yaaah…" Rik persuaded, holding up a Jack-In-The-Box.

"…So when do we leave?" Caity asked, looking to Robert as Moogle took the Jack-In-The-Box.Moogle put it into the back storage space of itself.

"When'll we be ready…?" Robert asked, looking to Rik.

"Hmm…it'll take about thirty minutes on full power to get there…but that's the measurement to the Gold Saucer from where we are…I'd say about twenty minutes…so you should leave the ship in…fifteen.'Kay?" Rik rambled.Robert just smiled and nodded—Cai giggled."Damnit, this is serious!…I sure hope you can destroy the thing.AVALANCHE was much stronger than you three when they tried, and they ended up retreating—it was too strong."

Robert nodded slightly…this could get them all killed."Right…a plan.Hmm…"

"Yah!Look what I found!" Anikken yelled, running out from a hallway towards the bridge, the Venus Gospel lying on the ground behind him.In his hand he held a red materia."Hades, hombres!Ha HAH!"

"…What?" Cai asked, raising a light blue eyebrow as she looked to the red Materia in his hand.She looked down at herself…a red orb of Materia hanging from a necklace she wore.

"…Er…Hades.It's a piece of Materia my mom found, so it's rightfully mine.Ha HAH!" Anikken said with a smirk, hopping up to Robert, Cai, Caity Sith, Rik, and Charlie.

"…Well, it's mine now," Robert told him as he snatched it from his hands."I've heard about this.We'll need it."

"…Oh…eh…just so you know…it sort of…ah…evolved…" Anikken said with a slight cough.

"…What's your point?Anyways…hmm…while Cai, Caity, and myself try to stop Ruby…" Robert began, pointing to Anikken, "You should take Raptor and Ian and try to steal us a submarine from Junon.If I'm correct, Shinra will still be in control of the Underwater Reactor, which has the subs, and they'll probably have some power over Junon and Junon Harbor…so…yeah.Charlie, go with them and help them make a plan."

Charlie nodded, walking out of the room with Anikken as Robert put the Neo-Hades Materia in Cai's right Capsule.

"Now…for our plan…Rik, do you know what the old Hades was able to do?" Robert looked to his blonde-haired friend.

"Er…cause changes in the enemies status?" Rik blinked a few times, her eyes looking out through the front view-port as she talked.

"Exactly.This just might be able to freeze Ruby WEAPON for a while, or even poison it.If it's poisoned, we can retreat and it'll weaken over time, right?"

"The thing doesn't get poisoned…" Mr. Wallace said grumpily, walking towards them.

"…Okay…" Robert said, looking up to Mr. Wallace.

"I say you take this.Just incase," the veteran said, tossing Cai a piece of Exit materia.

"…Right-o.So, anyways…" Robert tried to continue with the planning.

"And this," Mr. Wallace continued, tossing Robert a red Materia."Bahamut HELL…it uses an attack called Abyss Flare…powerful as hell, if yah ask me."

"…Thank you Mr. Wallace…" Caity muttered.

"Oh!And here!" he tossed Caity a magic Materia."Comet!It's a great spell."

"Damnit, Mr. Wallace, these #$%&ing three and I are trying to devise a plan!" Rik shouted, causing Barret to stumble back.

"Heh…oh yeah…" he murmured, slowly slinking out from the bridge to find Marlene.

"Yeah…so…we take Andromeda down and run to Ruby WEAPON…and…then what?"

"…I think you should jump out just to hold him back and give Cai and myself more time," Caity Sith suggested.

"Yeah!" Cai giggled.

"…Alright.So I've hopped out to stop it…Cai and Caity are landing…you're taking Anikken, Ian, and Raptor to Junon…" Robert thought aloud.

"No, I'm gonna take Anikken, Ian, and Raptor to Junon.All Rik's gotta do is drop 'em off at Rocket Town!I'll take 'em in the Highwind II, then Rik can come back and back you all up!" Cid Highwind announced with a smirk.

"How?" Robert asked, turning around.

"…There's weapons on this Airship, genius.Lots o' 'em." Cid explained, still smirking.

"…Ah…Alright then," Robert said with a nod.

"So Robert, Caity…go get your weapons…all three of you, get all the Materia you'll need, the armor, the accessories, whatever.Just get it.We'll be in range in five minutes," Rik commanded.

Robert led Caity and Cai from the bridge and to the storage room.They went down the corridor, through the ship, until they reached the large door.Opening it, Robert stepped in, the other two following him.He grabbed a chain-mail vest, pulling it on as he clipped his sabre's sheath to the left side of his belt.He grabbed the Monolith, which was still sheathed, and connected the sheath to his right shoulder-plate and belt.He looked at the assortment of sabres and drew the newest one, which Ian had bought for him at Kalm Town on their way to the palace.Its pommel was a churning reddish-orange, and Ian had insisted he call it the Flame Sabre.

He sheathed the Flame Sabre at its sheath, then looked to Caity Sith, who was helping Moogle put it's gloves on.Cai was now wearing golden shoulder-plates, which she had attached with the long cords to the opposite sides of her belt, meaning the right shoulder-plate was connected to the left side of her belt and visa versa.

"Are we ready to go?" Robert asked, looking from Caity to Cai.

"Wait!" Caity exclaimed, hopping off of Moogle and grabbing her HypnoCrown and putting it on."Accessorize!" she giggled, bouncing back onto Moogle.

She then tossed Cai a Fire Ring and handed a white cape to Robert.Robert put the white cape on, the cloak covering most of Monolith."And…hmm…" Caity began…then she leapt onto a shelf and tossed Fire Armlets to Robert, Cai, and Moogle and put two on herself.She leapt back down to Moogle."That should do it!" Caity said, delighted, as Robert, Cai, and Moogle put their Fire Armlets on, Cai's hard to see due to her Capsules.

"…We're done, right, Caity?" Cai asked, hoping Caity answered "yes".

"Yah!Lets get to the Andromeda!" Caity Sith exclaimed, playing a note on her flute that caused Moogle to run towards the lower hatch, which was just below the bridge.Moogle leapt into the storage compartment—fitting only because Cai helped stuff him in after sitting in the back seat.Robert climbed into the front and Caity stood on his knees, her right paw opening at a hinge and hanging down, a small plug-like tool extending from her arm.

"Ready, kiddos?" Mr. Highwind asked, standing next to the closed hatch.

"…Yeah…" Robert said as Caity plugged herself in.Mr. Highwind flipped the switch, the hatch dropping open.

"Disengaging," Caity murmured, her eyes beginning to glow as she powered up the airplane.The 'release' button began to glow.Robert looked up to the clamp holding the plane's top wing, waiting for the drop.…Nothing happened.

"…No release!Damnit!" Robert exclaimed, looking over the side of the airplane and to the open hatch.Ruby WEAPON was coming into view not so far below, the behemoth standing over forty-feet-tall.Robert's eyes flashed to Mr. Highwind's."…What else do you have?"

"…A prototype jet-pack-ish thing that Rik made…but I—,"

"Give it to me," Robert growled, leaping from his seat as Caity removed her plug from the outlet.

"…Fine…" Cid sighed, pulling a fairly large, rectangular metal jetpack from the drop-area's storage room.It was painted black with five rocket engines on it.Three pointed down and two pointed out.He helped slide the straps over Robert's shoulders, admiring his daughter's abilities as an inventor.He stepped in front of Robert, tightening the buckle around his waist.The bulky machine went over his Monolith and cape, two items that would be no real use now."Right.Look at this," Cid muttered, pulling the control stick from behind and handing it to Robert, the metal cylinder connected to the pack by a metal cord."Notice that if you let go of it, it'll stay in the same place.This button's for going forward…" Cid pointed at the trigger-like button on the front of the vertical tube, "This is for going up," Cid pointed at a button on the top."And finally…this locks the buttons down."Cid pointed to a switch that was below Robert's shortest finger.

"…I'm heading down," Robert said with a look to Caity and Cai.

"Right.We'll get these two down as soon as possible," Cid pointed to Cai and Caity.

"Stop with the pointing, damnit!" Robert said with a laugh, turning and running towards the hatch.He leapt, posing as though it was a dive, plummeting headfirst towards the ground…

"…Wait a second…I forgot to tell him how to reverse the direction of the propulsion…" Mr. Highwind realized, scratching at his light beard.

His eyes flashed blue-green as he neared the sand, the towering WEAPON stepping slowly on a course to intercept him.The Monolith was unsheathed from beneath the jet pack with only a bit of strain to remove it.Robert held it straight down, pointing him to the ground.The blade sunk into the sand and he pushed from the hilt, spinning forward and landing with a bend of his knees.He grabbed the Monolith in his right hand and held the control stick in his left.Applying force to the top button and pulling the trigger-button tightly, Robert switched on the lock and rocketed forward and up, towards the WEAPON that headed towards him.His left hand moved to hold the hilt of the sabre…he brought the Monolith back over his head, the blade just missing the rockets.

The WEAPON's fierce golden eyes looked at the warrior propelling towards it.It let out a roar, raising its massive arms up.Robert drew his sabre, holding either sword out to his sides.He flew up towards the WEAPON's torso as it slammed its claws into the ground.Robert's feet hit the red monster's chest and Robert strained, both against the sun and against the force of the rockets at his back.He gave the WEAPON a slash with each sword, creating two thin lines against the monster's hard armor.

Robert looked upwards.The WEAPON was looking at him.The sabre flew towards Robert's shoulders, down below the pack, and out from under the metal jet pack, returning to its earlier position, still in Robert's hand, straps severed.The jet pack shot upwards, smashing straight into Ruby WEAPON's face as Robert kicked off from the WEAPON's middle, falling down to the ground.He landed lightly in the sand, holding both of his swords defensively.The WEAPON's head had been pushed backwards.It slowly lowered it down to glare at Robert, opening its mouth to fire a blue ball of electric energy.Robert nimbly dodged to the right, still gazing at the towering red beast in front of him, Ruby's hard armor "wings" creating a demon-like appearance of the shadow cast behind it.

"You're a puppet!" Robert yelled up at it as two of it's claw ends shot up from the ground behind Robert, sending sand flying at Robert's back.Robert raised his sabre into the air—sheathing the Monolith as the red Bahamut HELL Materia began to pulsate.Robert was ripped from the air, disappearing as the ground on which he had stood began to rumble.Suddenly, a blast of molten lava crashed through the baked sand, shooting into the air and exploding, sending a shower of red flames into the ground.At the top of it's rising point a black and red dragon hovered.

The words [Abyss Flare] appeared in Robert's mind—looking on, impervious to the dragon above him or the destruction around him.Ruby WEAPON's claw-tips swung at the Bahamut dragon as it opened its mouth, vampire-like fangs standing out, each ten inches long.A booming roar shot from Bahamut HELL's mouth, coming close to the strength of Ruby's call.

Bahamut HELL's head lowered again as it flapped its large wings, its head lining up with the middle of Ruby WEAPON's torso.It's mouth opened a bit wider as a ball of black light began to grow between its jaws, becoming larger as HELL's eyes pulsated red.Suddenly, the ball of energy was fired, pushed forward as HELL let out a column of magma from its mouth, the energy and lava hitting Ruby's chest, a crater beginning to grow in the hard armor, sinking about four inches deep and a foot wide before both the energy and lava stopped and HELL dropped back into the hole, the ground sealing behind it.

Robert reappeared; sabre still out and red materia glowing before Ruby could retaliate.Robert vanished again, a vortex taking his place.

The words [Light Flare] flickered through Robert's mind.

The small red dragon, Red Bahamut, rolled from the vortex in the form of a little ball, springing up and spreading out to visualize the true dragon it was…it let out a squeak and a little light at Ruby WEAPON, the WEAPON with a puzzled look across it's monstrous features, claw-tips still flicking about, hands deep in the ground, feet planted firmly in the sand.

A booming roar echoed from Red Bahamut, though not as loud as the previous roars, and shot a baseball-sized ball of energy from its mouth—straight at Ruby WEAPON.

The WEAPON, thinking nothing of it, looked for where Robert went.The energy ball hit it straight in its new crater, sending a small crack through its armor.Red Bahamut flapped back to its vortex, dropping into it—the vortex closing behind it.Robert reappeared, leaping up at Ruby as he did so.He let out a battle call, grabbing a plate of Ruby's armor and pulling himself up to Ruby WEAPON's torso.In a fit of courage, Robert slammed his Flame Sabre straight into the crack in Ruby's torso armor, pushing against it, the metal blade sliding slowly and strenuously through—all the way up to the hilt.Robert snickered lightly, holding onto the sabre's hilt as he unsheathed his Monolith sword, Ruby's dark blue blood dripping down its torso slowly, six-inch-wide drops sliding down one at a time at slow intervals.

Robert brought the Monolith back, ready to try and slam it into the crack—to rip off part of Ruby's hard armor-like shell.

Ruby's right claw-tip slammed straight through Robert's middle.The Mystic's eyes blinked slightly as blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, the long, gray claw-tip sticking out the front.Robert was pulled away from Ruby, spiked upon the claw, blood trickling down to the sand.The Monolith fell from his hands…

"Good luck!" Rik shouted into the intercom to her friends back at Rocket Town, who were now loading into the Highwind II.

The Midnight Revenge took off over the mountains, engines working overtime to get to Robert's aid.

"Well…we're all alone on the bridge right now…Caity and Cai are down below…what do you wanna do?Hmm?" Charlie asked with an innocent grin, standing next to Rik at the controls.

"You're getting a 'Rik Pack' on.You're getting your ass down there to help Robert!" Rik giggled.Charlie flicked the brim of her hat.

"Why me?"

"Because Caity can't fit one," Rik told him matter-of-factly.

"…Damnit!" Charlie shouted, running down to the lower hatch to get prepared.

"Caity!Come up here!The weapons need to be manned!Cai and Charlie are dropping down!"

His eyes watched the sky, the sun burning down over him.The claw-tip was sucked downwards—his back hit the ground harshly.The claw ripped back into the ground, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and clothing.Ruby WEAPON brought its claws up from the sand and began to lumber forward slowly, still heading towards the Gold Saucer, passing over Robert.

Robert's gloved hand fell onto the hilt of Monolith.His eyes began to cloud over, a pool of blood growing around him, staining the sand.

…Anikken…

…Rik...

…Raptor…

…Charlie…

…Caity Sith…

…Ian…

…Cai…

…The people at the Gold Saucer who were unaware of the oncoming threat…

…They were depending on him to hold back this beast…

"I…I can't let them all down!" Robert roared, pushing himself up into a sitting position.He grasped the Monolith's hilt weakly…pulled it next to him…pushing down on it, shoving himself into a standing position.He closed his eyes, concentrating as he lifted Monolith above his head."I have to destroy you!"

He took towards the towering WEAPON at a quick run, blood dripping down his back and hitting the ground, boots thudding against the sand.He pushed from a dune, flying upwards…his blue-green eyes flashed as he swung down with Monolith, slicing a long line down Ruby WEAPON's back.The beast turned, swinging its right hand.The large claw smashed into Robert, knocking him back through the air…

Ruby's yellow eyes began to glow as it used its Ultima magic.Green mist sprung up around the two—one human, one WEAPON.Ruby brought its two claws together, the green mist flying towards Robert…

Ruby WEAPON turned once more, satisfied that the warrior was dead.Instead, he was standing in front of the WEAPON, sword held tightly in his hands, flanked by a black haired boy and a blue haired girl—Charlie and Cai.Cai let her jet pack drop off of her as she ran towards the Gold Saucer…stopping and pointing both Capsules towards Ruby WEAPON.Charlie launched up into the air, propelled forward…he kicked at Ruby's chest, dropping his own jet pack off after it's use—his hands grasped Robert's sabre's hilt.He pushed off, flipping back down to Robert.

"…You owe me two…" Charlie murmured, handing Robert the sabre.

"…Lets get this party started!" Robert yelled out, suddenly illuminated on all sides by the red aura.He sheathed his Monolith and leapt towards Ruby WEAPON, knuckles white as they gripped the sabre's leather bound hilt…

The trio stood on the streets of Junon, the Highwind II hovering not too far above with a single long rope trailing down from it.

"We'll contact you when we get the submarine!" Anikken yelled upwards, now brandishing the Lesath II.

Ian, Anikken, and Raptor ran down the street, looking from side to side.The citizens had run into their homes at the sight of the huge airship, and the three were left alone as they ran into an enclosed tunnel, following along it until they reached an elevator.Anikken hit the button.

"…So what's our plan?" Ian asked, watching the elevator door.

"…Er…we just…run down there…and…get in the submarine…and take it…" Anikken blinked.

"…Brilliant plan, O wise leader…" Raptor growled, leaping into the elevator as the door slid open.Ian and Anikken stepped in, Ian pressing the "UWR" button.

The doors slid shut and the elevator dropped downwards.Reaching the bottom, it opened, the three leaving."Yep…this place is different than when my parents described it…" Ian muttered, looking around the room.It was all one big round room—the sides completely glass.Outside, in the dark waters, Anikken could see many fish, sea mammals, and…

"…Emerald WEAPON!" Anikken shouted, pointing at the window.The large creature was propelling through the water around the room.Anikken looked to the center of the room, where a big pulsating reactor core was.Around it, glass tubes from floor to ceiling, pumping Mako upwards.

"Right…for the submarines…" Raptor murmured, ignoring the WEAPON for the time being.The red beast looked about before spotting an area of open floor, where five submarines were docked.

"Lets take the black one!" Ian giggled, running towards it.

"Yeah, it'll match all of Rik's other vehicles…" Anikken muttered, running after her.

Ian suddenly stopped.From the other side of the dock, a tall bald man stepped slowly, a thin smile across his face.

"Ah…so you must be those new SOLDIERs, eh?Well, I am Gerald Krackon," his eyes scanned over the three.

"Wrong, bastard!We're HEROs!We oppose the Shinra, let alone all who stand in our way!" Raptor growled, taking a defensive stance.

"…Smooth move, Raptor…" Anikken muttered as the man's smile turned to a frown.

"Very well then…PEGASUS!TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Krackon yelled, grinning.From around the submarine dock, a robotic Pegasus even larger than the one at the museum.Anikken's eyes widened—the Pegasus had guns sticking from every place possible, mainly its wings and front legs, as well as its forehead.It also had the similar back cannon, and it had two thin claws at either side of the cannon, which looked like they would extend and grab a victim.

"…Ian!Raptor!You get the Pegasus!I'm gonna get rid of this guy!" Anikken commanded.The trio leapt into action, weapons gleaming in the light of the reactor core…

"[Arcane Hatred]!" Robert yelled, spinning through the air.His gleaming sabre flew downwards, sideways, upwards, landing six slashes across the crater in Ruby WEAPON.Robert's feet hit the torso, his eyes looking upwards and locking with that of Ruby WEAPON.He slammed his sabre into Ruby WEAPON's upper chest, above the crater.He kicked off, pulling his sabre out of Ruby and flipping to the ground.

A barrage of golden laser blasts flew from the ends of Cai's Capsules, smashing into the wounds on Ruby WEAPON's chest plate.The WEAPON sunk its claws into the ground, the claw-ends springing up between Cai and the two men.Cai began to fire at the two gray tentacle-like claws, keeping just out of their range.

Robert stepped back to Charlie."So…what do we do?" he asked, blocking a blast of fire from Ruby with his Fire Armlet.

"What can we do?It's almost reached the Gold Saucer. We'll just have to hold it off as long as possible," Charlie growled, letting out a yelp as a blast of fire hit him.He threw his flaming shirt off, grasping his new axe tighter.The axe had a large blade on one side and a smaller blade on the other, the single weapon heavy enough to make Charlie use it with both hands.

"Gah…we can't just stand here and take turns.We've got to lay siege to the bastard!" Robert said, leaping forward, followed closely by Charlie.He slashed at the space between the WEAPON's foot claws, Charlie slashing at the other foot, the leathery skin hardly protected by the armor.Ruby's foot swung out, smashing into Charlie and knocking him towards the claw-tips.Charlie's heels hit the ground and he rolled backwards, leaping to his feet and running away from the claw-tips as they swung at him.

"WE HAVE TO DESTROY IT NOW!" Charlie yelled, leaping up and slamming his large axe blade into the WEAPON's thigh.He fell over its leg, landing behind hit.He growled, holding his axe normally once more.

A blast of blue energy from Ruby hit Cai, sending her lurching forward, dazed.She came within range of the claw-tips, the two gray tentacles slashing at her, draining her magic energy as well as her regular energy.Her eyes flashed green, looking up at Ruby.

"[Hellish-copter]!" She yelled, her Capsule's came together with her hands, the barrels of her lasers sliding into the single Capsule.From the top came a long pole, two propellers attached to the top.The bladed propellers sprung out to either side, now making her look like a helicopter.She slid her right hand from the Capsule and raised her left into the air.The propellers started up.

Cai lifted up—way up.She held her right hand in front of her, pointed at Ruby.A green ball of energy formed, growing to the size of a bowling ball.She launched it at the WEAPON.

The giant red beast shuddered from the impact, leaning backwards slowly but staying standing.The Midnight Revenge came into view behind it as Cai dropped to the ground, her aura gone.Her Capsule's reverted to normal…

"Caity…fire!" Rik yelled with a grin as she pushed the control stick away from her, the Midnight Revenge plummeting downwards…

White blasts of energy shot from the many beam cannons on the hull of the Midnight Revenge.The shots slammed straight and true into Ruby WEAPON's back, sending the WEAPON stumbling forward, supported only by its claw-tips.Robert and Charlie grinned, now standing on either side of Cai by the strained claw-tips.The blades of Monolith and Charlie's 'Vengeance' axe swung through the air, severing the claw-tips off at the lowest points.

"We…we will prevail!" Robert yelled running towards the Ruby WEAPON as it lurched forward, its severed claw-tips unable to hold it up during Rik's onslaught.The Midnight Revenge passed overhead, ceasing fire as it sped towards the Gold Saucer, ready for a loop-around.

Charlie and Robert leapt into the air simultaneously, Cai on the ground below them sending shots off at the Ruby WEAPON's torso as it plummeted towards the ground.The neck passed by the two—axe and sword swung downwards through the air.Twin "cracking" sounds echoed through the desert.Robert and Charlie both landed on top of a dune, feet sinking into the sand as they turned.

Ruby WEAPON smashed into the ground, head bouncing off and landing by Cai.Yellow eyes fixed on her.The head let out a large roar, arms slowly pushing the body up.Green mist rose up, clumping together and slamming into Charlie.The black-haired warrior fell off from the dune, illuminated in a flash of green.

"Charlie!" Robert yelled, looking down.The warrior rose up slowly, red flickering around him.With energy borne of fury, he leapt forward, clearing the far distance to Ruby.He stood in front of the body, the headless red behemoth struggling to keep upright—its legs useless at the time being.

"[Devastator]!" he yelled, hurling himself at the torso and slashing an "X" with the Vengeance."[Courage]!" he followed up the [Devastator] by kicking off from the WEAPON's torso, pushing upwards as though the air was a hard floor.He hung in the air above Ruby WEAPON for a moment, bringing the axe back over his head.He plummeted down, slicing downwards with the blade, straight through the front of the WEAPON, leaving a deep crevice in the scarred surface.He hit the ground…

"[Rain Of Blades]!" he yelled, using the last of his energy to run towards Ruby WEAPON and leap upward again, spinning his axe around him.He suddenly let go of it, the blade flying upwards into the air…he hit the ground harshly, falling down—red aura of fury still around him.

The axe blade dropped down, slicing straight through the WEAPON's body.The whole body began to glow from under the armor, light flowing out from the crevices.It collapsed forward, the head roaring.The armor began to disintegrate, becoming crimson energy.It began to drift towards the Monolith, growing in size as all of Ruby disintegrated, save its head.

The energy suddenly shot to the right, into the gleaming crimson blade of Robby's Goliath sword.

"…So…you must be Arcane…you are my clone…" Robby snickered, sheathing his Goliath sword, which had by then absorbed all of Ruby WEAPON's energy.

"You!You're my clone!" Robert shouted, sheathing Monolith and drawing his sabre.

"…You're the clone of my power, boy.And my power shall soon be greater once I take away something the Earth can't live with out!As much as I'd like to kill you now, I have bigger plans.Goodbye," Robby snickered as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"…He seems like a 'fun' guy…" Charlie muttered in a monotone voice.A roar from Ruby WEAPON's head was silenced as Cai blasted it away, leaving a crater in the sand.A rose with petals of light brown grew up from the ground where the sand-crater was.Charlie carefully pulled it out of the ground, avoiding the thorns.

"…Good job…guys…" Robert murmured before stumbling forward, the wound in his chest causing pain to shoot through his whole body.

"…We need to get you to the ship!" Cai yelled, running towards him…

Anikken stopped suddenly, just in front of Gerald.

"…If you cut me at all…you'll be arrested and given the death sentence," the man said, holding up a pair of handcuffs.Anikken dropped the Lesath, holding out his hands.

"Go ahead…cuff me," Anikken murmured.Just as Gerald was about to, Anikken's foot caught the man in the crotch.The tall man leaned forward in pain, which left him open for a knee in the face.Anikken smirked as the man fell backwards, the teen grabbing his Lesath…he hurled it through Gerald's middle…

Ian dodged a round of blasts from the Pegasus, clipping her fans to her belt—they were useless to this power.She pointed her hand at the Pegasus…a bolt of lightning flew at the metal beast, cracking against it's hull.Blast after blast of energy flew at Ian as she ran, Raptor appearing by her heels.

"This…thing…is…wearing…me…out…!" Ian whimpered, still running as the Pegasus shot.A blast collided with her back.She skidded to a stop.

"That's it!First you make me run like hell and then you hit me!It's on now!" she yelled, red energy glowing around her.She leapt at the Pegasus…hit the ground.

"[Lightning Kick]!" she yelled.Her foot kicked out extremely fast at the Pegasus, connecting with its front six times."[Spinning Bird Kick]!" Ian flipped up…and came down, landing in a handstand.Her legs dropped into a split, left behind her and right pointed towards the Pegasus.She pushed into the air, legs spinning like a helicopter.She shot towards the Pegasus, connecting four kicks on its hull before dropping back onto her hands and bouncing into a standing position.The red aura faded away.

"At times like this…I should roar…but man, this thing freaks me out!" Raptor said, firing a bolt of lighting at the Pegasus.It shuddered under the impact before loosing another barrage of laser fire, which Ian and Raptor dodged as Anikken ran under the robot.He sliced upwards with his Lesath, through the underside of the Pegasus.

"I!Want!A!Submarine!" he yelled, slicing through the slash he already made and slicing at the parts inside.The guns pointed at Ian.…Smoke drifted from the many barrels, blue electricity fizzling out over the guns, then the body."Get in a submarine! Quick!" Anikken yelled, running towards the black one.He pulled open the hatch on top, hopping in, and was followed by Ian and Raptor.He slammed the hatch shut, closing it as the Pegasus exploded, sending debris everywhere.

Anikken made his way to the front of the submarine, where the controls were.Inside sat a quivering captain.

"…Get out…" Anikken muttered.The captain did so, closing and locking the hatch behind him.Anikken started up the submarine.

"…You know how to run this thing, Anikken?" Raptor asked, hopping into one of the eight seats that lined the sides of the cockpit—four on each side.He sat in the front right one, while Ian sat in the front left.They buckled up, and Anikken dropped into the control seat, buckling in.

"Should I?" Anikken asked.The submarine dove down into the water.Anikken kicked in the propellers and the sub' headed away from the underwater reactor.

A message came over the communication system."Number 04, where the hell are you going?"

Anikken flipped on the communication system to send a message."#$%& You."He turned it off.

"…Well…we've got company…" Raptor muttered, looking out through the side porthole, which was sealed with two thick layers of glass.Four other submarines were in pursuit of them.

"…Right…now…we should try to destroy them, aye?" Ian muttered, looking at Anikken.

"That's right, stinky, we should…" Anikken laughed as he turned the submarine towards the enemies…

The captain ran towards the elevator.It didn't open fast enough. Cracks in the glass caused by debris sent the glass falling inward, and the ocean flooded in…

Four torpedoes shot from the submarine, smashing into a red submarine and causing it to explode.

"Damnit…the sub' has to reload!" Raptor shouted."Anikken!Plow through them!"

Anikken did as he was told, and the black submarine shot between a blue and green submarine.A white submarine was in pursuit.

"We've gotta shake him off…hmm…any rocks?" Ian asked, looking out the porthole.

"Nope, but we've got a secret WEAPON!" Anikken smirked as the submarine propelled towards Emerald WEAPON.

"Anikken!Are you crazy!?" Raptor exclaimed, clawing at the air frantically.

"At times…" Anikken brought the submarine straight down, below Emerald WEAPON.The white submarine, not turning in time, shot straight towards it.Emerald WEAPON's mouth opened slowly, wicked, cruel teeth exposed.It bit into the front of the submarine, causing the other end to drift a while, crewmembers suffocating, before the rest of the submarine was shot into dust by one of Emerald WEAPON's lasers.

"Two more to go…and the missiles have been re-loaded…" Anikken reported, turning the submarine again.He almost piloted it straight into a pylon.He pulled the ship up.

"Now why the hell would those be in the sea?" Ian pondered aloud.

"…To blow us up with the bombs on top!" Raptor shouted.Anikken pulled back on the stick even more, the submarine propelling upside-down for a moment before Anikken rolled the ship to its correct position.

They headed towards the blue submarine, the green heading around the pylon to come up behind the black submarine.The blue submarine fired its torpedoes, the missiles shooting towards the HEROs submarine.The black submarine pulled up and the torpedoes hit the green instead…as it passed the blue, the black dropped a mine.The blue ran right into it, causing an explosion that sent the submarine rocking.

"Hah!We beat 'em!Lets take our new ship home, Captain Anikken!" Raptor snickered, batting at his tail with his claws.

"…Don't ever call me Captain," Anikken muttered as his PHS rang.He picked it up."Yellow?Hey Charlie!"

"Yeah…we got rid of Ruby WEAPON…I healed up pretty easily…but Robert's sort of…taking it slow.But he'll be conscious within an hour.How are you guys?You need help?" Charlie asked.

"Nah…we're fine…we just need to know where we can meet with you guys," Anikken replied coolly.

"How about near the Gold Saucer?There's a cove near the grasslands surrounding the desert."

"You know what our next mission is after Robert wakes up, right, Charlie?" Anikken asked, looking to Ian, then to Raptor.

"Destroy the other WEAPONs?"Charlie yawned, leaning against Rik's seat.Her gloved hand grasped his free hand.

"No, damnit!We're going to the Gold Saucer to have some fun!" Anikken laughed, stretching.

"Heh!Now you're talking!We'll be waiting at the cove," Charlie hung up, sitting down next to Rik's chair.

Cai yawned lightly, resting her head against the side of Robert's bed. She snuggled her back into her chair and folded her arms below her head.She looked at him."You are one strange soldier, Robert Arcane…yet…you saved my life…and…you decided to help me even though you didn't know me…yes…you're one strange soldier, Robert Arcane…"

"Thank you, and enjoy your time here at the Gold Saucer!" the smiling girl at the gate said.The group of eight nodded and they stepped into the Station.

Rik grabbed Charlie's arm, dragging him towards the Vac-Shaft for the Round Square.

"Gondola!" Rik exclaimed as they fell through the shaft.

"…That poor boy…" Raptor muttered as Robert was grabbed from behind and pulled into the Vac-Shaft for the newest Square, the Restaurant Square.He landed on his feet in front of the person holding him.She let go and stepped in front of him, and Robert smiled, seeing it was Cai.

"I've read your mind before, Robert, and I'd like to try some of this 'food'…" Cai trailed off.Robert suddenly realized that not only had he eaten since after the Crimson Palace had lifted into the air, but Cai had never eaten.

"Good idea!Let's eat," Robert said with a grin, "…Ruby WEAPON left me with an empty stomach, so to speak…"

Cai giggled, realizing the joke—Ruby WEAPON had skewered him through his middle, of course.

The host came up to them, "Table for two?Right this way," he said, leading them to a small, circular table by a window.Cai and Robert sat in chairs facing each other.

"…Er…this place is nice…" Robert said softly, looking down at the tablecloth.

Cai picked up her napkin, laying it in her lap."Yeah…it is.You know…you don't have to fight all the time…you could…just…leave the fighting to Charlie…or someone…"

"…No.I have to fight.Maybe you don't understand—,"

"I do understand, Robert.I've read your mind, silly.I know that you're a kind person and you fight to find a purpose.Why don't you start by finding a purpose to—,"

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked, jumping into their conversation.

"I'll have a—,"

"Two orders of lasagna, please," Cai politely answered, laying her hands in her lap.Robert looked at her inquisitively as the waitress left."I've read your mind, remember?"

Rik leaned out of the window of the Gondola to get a better look at the Gold Saucer, Charlie grinning from the seat beside hers.

"Of course, you can get in trouble for doing that…" Charlie warned her.

"Of course, I'm having fun," Rik replied, sliding back in.

"Of course, you've had too many sodas…" Charlie muttered in response.

"Yeah…well…Robert and I decided that I'm gonna be part of the team that tries to kick Emerald WEAPON's ass…me and Anikken and him…"

"Not me?" Charlie asked, putting his right arm around her.She yawned lightly.

"Nope.He says you almost died from that Ultima magic.He also said that your weapon would weigh too much underwater.That'd slow you down," Rik leaned her head against his arm, taking her hat off and setting it between their legs.

"So I just hang around on the shore and wonder if you're dead…?" Charlie complained.

"Nope!You and Ian and Raptor and Caity and Cai will wait inside our new submarine, so if any of us get injured you can pick us up and replace us while the rest of you heal us up.There are six Depth-suits in the submarine, incase you didn't know," Rik drummed against her knees with her fingertips.

"So, wanna go to the restaurant?" Charlie asked as the Gondola ride neared its end.

"Nope."

"Wanna go back to the Midnight Revenge and eat fried chicken while watching television?"

"Yep."

Rik and Charlie kissed as the Gondola made its complete stop…Even from the next car back, they could hear Anikken and Ian…

"GET THE @#$& off of MY side of the Gondola!"

"That's my side!"

"Which side is yours?You're too big for me to figure that out!"

"Gah!It's baby fat!"

"Baby fat my ass."

"Hey!Look!Here's the line!YOU crossed the line!See the line?You crossed it!"

"No, you just redrew the line!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!The line used to be on this side of the cushion!"

"…Oh yeah…well…you suck!"

"No, you suck!"

"Hah!I bet I could score better than you at the Speed Square, mama's boy!"

"You're on, stinky!"

Red lasers flew through the air as the Speed Square's coaster flew over the tracks.

Ian fired a blast at a cactus, then at a Blue Plane, shooting them into smithereens.The coaster zoomed over the tracks, and Anikken held the trigger, charging his blaster up while Ian shot quick shots at a Jet Plane, causing it to disappear.

"You're gonna lose, Kisaragi!" Ian shouted, shooting at a Yellow Boulder, not quick enough, though, the roller coaster shot past it.Ian changed her shots to hit a bunch of balloons, which she took out five of.

As they neared the end, a large UFO began hovering towards them.Anikken leveled his laser at it.He fired a huge ball of red energy at the UFO, causing it to explode, a shower of confetti falling over both Ian and Anikken.The coaster pulled into the main area of the Speed Square.

"And the winner is…number two!" the man at the prize booth announced, pointing at Anikken as he and Ian hopped out from the roller coaster.The prizeman tossed Anikken a stuffed Chocobo.

"…Uh…here Ian," Anikken muttered, handing her the Chocobo as they made their way to the Vac-Shaft to return to the Station.

"Thanks Anikken!" Ian said with a smile, hugging the Chocobo close to her."It's so cuuuute!"

They stepped into the Vac-Shaft and were sucked upwards, landing in the Station.

"Hey Anikken?"

"What?"

"…Thanks."

"Yeah, well…I only gave it to you so it wouldn't change into a Jenova monster while I had it!You attract that crap worse than you attract flies!"

Cai held a white cone in her hand, biting at the pink cotton candy it held atop it.She was walking close to Robert, who was flanked by Raptor and Caity, both of which had bruises from fighting in the Battle Square.

"I had a fun time, Robert," she murmured before taking another small bite of the cotton candy.

"I'm glad, Cai," Robert replied, looking up at the night sky as they walked along the grassy plains surrounding North Corel towards the Midnight Revenge.

"And, Caity, next time…don't try to get to the eighth challenger," Raptor growled.

"Same to you, Rappy-ter," Caity snickered, hopping up and down atop Moogle.

"Stop calling me that!" Raptor yelled, tackling Caity off from her Moogle.

"Lets do this again sometime, Robert…"

Anikken, Ian, Charlie, and Rik sat in the lounge near the back of the Midnight Revenge, watching re-runs of 'SOLDIER: First Class'.

"God damn Shinra air waves…" Rik muttered, throwing a chicken bone at the TV screen as the main SOLDIER said a corny joke.

"Who watches this crap?Besides us, that is…" Anikken trailed off.

"That Cassidy Shinra bitch, I'll bet," Charlie sighed.He looked to his sister, who was nibbling at a drumstick of fried chicken as Robert, Raptor, Cai, and Caity Sith bounded into the room.

"…Lets prepare," Robert commanded.The team rose to their feet."…But first, we need some sleep."

Robert yawned as he stepped out from the small quarters he shared with Anikken.There were a total of five rooms total on the airship, and Robert used the one closest to the bridge.He made his way down the hallway and up the stairs and smiled as he saw the seven other members of HERO ready and equipped with weapons, armor, and materia.

"Glad you could make it, Robert," Anikken said with a smirk, leaning against the controls a mechanic would use.

"…Yeah," Raptor and Caity agreed, in the technician 'pit' near the back of the bridge, a group of six steps separating them from the others.

"So, Robert, should we head down to 'our' submarine?" Rik asked, standing at the controls, Charlie at her side.

"Yeah.Lets go!" Robert exclaimed.Before he finished, Rik had sent the ship forward and up, up into the air, causing Robert to slid backwards and hit the back wall.Cai smirked at him from her position near Anikken and Ian.

"…We're all doomed, you realize…" Anikken muttered lightly, kicking at the metal floor.

The eight warriors stepped across the grass, to the cove at which the submarine had been docked.Long ago, AVALANCHE had used the same cove to dock their submarine.That was before they gave it to Vincent Valentine.The last they saw of the gunman was on that day ten years ago, Rik had told Robert during their flight.

Robert pulled open the top hatch of the submarine, helping Ian, Anikken, Rik, Charlie, Caity Sith, Raptor, and Cai in before hopping in and closing it behind him.He turned the lock, sealing it tight.

"Right, so, who gets which Depth-suit?" Charlie asked, opening the tiny sliding door of the submarines small closet.Inside, six dark-gray Depth-suits were hung, helmets on shelves above them.

"I'll take this one," Robert said, pulling the heavy suit off a hook and opening its seal.He pulled his sword sheaths off from his belt and chain mail.He then stepped in, finding that it was only slightly oversized.He sealed it up to his neck, practicing a few deft movements with his arms and legs to find that it was very easy to move in the fairly thin suit.Anikken helped Robert slide the oxygen tank's pack over his shoulders, and Cai clipped it on in Robert's front.Cai then put the cord of the oxygen mask over his head, the metal triangular appendage covering his mouth, nose, and jaw tightly, a tube heading from it's front to the top of the oxygen tank.Charlie slid the matching helmet on over his head and clipped it to the Depth-suit, making sure it was sealed tight, including the space between the oxygen mask and the helmet.Robert's eyes showed a slight sign of happiness behind the transparent faceplate.He flipped on the communication system on his helmet, broadcasting not only out loud, but also to the communicator on the submarine, as the rest of the team suited up Rik and Anikken.

"We don't have to win…we just have to kick Emerald WEAPON's Emerald ASS!" he yelled with a laugh as he picked up his swords."But before we do that, we've got to find it…so Caity, take the controls."

The three warriors stood illuminated in the light penetrating the dark ocean depths.They stood at ready in the submarine's airlock, waiting for the time that they would be let out by Caity Sith and into the battle with Emerald WEAPON.

"Are you three ready?" came Caity's feline voice in their helmets.

Rik gripped her spear in her covered hands tighter."I'm ready."

Anikken was holding his Lesath in the melee weapon position."Me too."

Robert held both of his swords, Monolith in his left and the sabre in his right.He shook his head slightly under the helmet."I'm ready as I'll ever be…it's impossible to be truly ready when you're facing a monstrosity big enough to eat a submarine whole if it wanted to…so…I'm ready as I can be…and ever will be."

"Good, 'cause out you go!" Caity laughed, and to the three's shock, the airlock's hatch flew open, the cold water rushing in.The trio kicked out from the airlock, rushing towards the monster they could only hope to try and defeat.

It's huge green legs hung above the ocean floor, the beast stopping, sensing the three attackers.It turned its bulk in their direction, firing off a blast of laser from its huge mouth.

Anikken spun so that the laser blast flew just over his chest.He spun again, hitting the sand-covered ocean floor at the same time that his friends did.

"Er…eh…I guess this would be a bad time to mention this, but…" Charlie stammered over the communication link, "You have about twenty minutes worth of air…so…eh…in eighteen minutes, we're picking you up, no matter what."

"Damnit!" Robert shouted into the intercom."That isn't enough time!"He pushed off from the ocean floor, pushing himself forward through the water with his feet.He came level with the open mouth of Emerald WEAPON.The sabre blade flew down, sliding into its mouth between two of its sharp teeth.The creature howled in pain, a boom that send Robert back through the water as the beast's wing-lasers opened up, the two closest to the center yellow, the two to the outside a bright blue.

The creature shot a laser from the right blue pod at Rik.The girl sidestepped, sending a cloud of sand along her trail.Both she and Anikken kicked off to join Robert.

"We need a plan!" Rik shouted through the com-unit.

"…Or a summon spell," Robert laughed.The trio disappeared.

A blast of lava shot up from the ground, rising with it a black and red dragon.Despite the water, the lava still sent fire showering downwards.The lava sunk back into the hole in the ground, but Bahamut HELL still flew in the water, looking at the Emerald WEAPON.

The words [Abyss Flare] ripped through the minds of the three…

Bahamut HELL opened its mouth, revealing its long, vampire-like fangs, each ten-inches in length.The dragon let out a large roar through the water before it began to grow a ball of black light between its jaws.HELL's eyes pulsated red, the ball growing even larger.HELL fired the energy ball, pushing it forward with a pillar of magma from its open mouth.The blasts flew into the tender inside of Emerald WEAPON's mouth before Bahamut HELL dropped down into its hole in the ground, the earth sealing up behind it.

The trio reappeared, hovering in the water.

"Rik!You and Anikken get around behind it!Try to do a lot of damage!I'll handle the front side!" Robert shouted over the communications.He kicked forward, slashing across Emerald WEAPON's middle, leaving a long line.Emerald's armor wasn't as hard as Ruby WEAPON's, due to the amount of sunlight Ruby's had that hardened it, and the fact Emerald WEAPON was constantly soaking in water.The WEAPON roared, launching out a barrage of fireballs at Robert.

Robert then realized the power this creature possessed.It could maintain fire within water—just like Bahamut HELL.Robert dove low, the fireballs charring the back of his suit.He pushed up again, shooting towards the WEAPONs open mouth.Bringing his sabre over his right shoulder, he jammed the Monolith's blade into the roof of the WEAPONs mouth, following it up with a slash down into its jaw with the sabre.

"I'll destroy all of you WEAPONs!And then I'll destroy that clone!"

"The hell?The back hatch is opening!Charlie!Make sure we're sealed in!" Caity shouted, frantically slamming her paws against the controls.

"…Holy crap…" Charlie muttered from behind her.

He looked through the small window in the inner airlock door.Inside stood a man, dressed in a Depth-suit with the proper breathing material, wielding two swords.The outer door flew open and the man was sucked out into the murky ocean depths.

"…Caity…I'm going out there…" Charlie muttered, looking to Caity, Raptor, Cai, and Ian.

Rik grabbed a hold of the back of Emerald WEAPON, holding the Gemini with the same hand that grasped the plate as her free hand moved to the tool belt she had insisted on bringing along.It came back up with a silver cylinder.

"Come on, Anikken, get me an opening," she called into the communication unit.

Anikken Kisaragi kicked up to where she was, slashing several times into the back plating of Emerald WEAPON, creating a two-inch-deep groove.Rik pushed the cylinder in, then concentrating on the ice materia in her Gemini.

The cylinder was suddenly held in tight against the armor with a mound of ice."This'll help Robert…and us," Rik muttered, grabbing Anikken and letting go of the WEAPONs back, kicking off and dragging the boy along behind her.

"Of course…it'll probably turn around…" Anikken muttered grimly.

"How much time, Rik?" Robert called out, sidestepping a blast from a blue wing-pod.

"We have fourteen minutes before we get the hell out of here and get new oxygen tanks," Rik told him from the other side of the green WEAPON.

A snicker sounded in his helmet…Robert instinctively turned around, the Depth-suit covered being in his vision, holding both Mystic sword and Masamune in his Depth-suit gloved hands.

"Hello, Clone.It seems we have the same interests, so how about we destroy the planet's Emerald WEAPON and take the power for ourselves?" Robby snickered, utilizing the same communication system."And while you're at it, pay attention to that monster behind you."

Robert turned around quickly, looking up at Emerald WEAPON.A laser blast shot towards his face.It smashed into the glass of the helmet, causing it to shatter, shards slicing across Robert's face.Despite the pain of the salty water against his cuts, Robert pulled off the helmet…it floated down and away from the two.Without the communication system, he couldn't warn his friends…bubbles spurted from the front of his mask with his slow breaths.

Robert knew that at any time Robby could call all of the WEAPONs to one place and destroy anything…or use all of his control on Emerald WEAPON to his advantage—to double-team Robert.Robert turned to face his clone again as Robby embedded half of his Goliath sword's blade in the sand, and Robert did likewise with Monolith.

Robby pulled his helmet off, violet hair drifting behind him.He held his Masamune in front of him.

Robert kicked forward, sabre colliding with Masamune, guards pressed to one another, the original and clone's hands not far apart.They both knew their challenge…

The Emerald WEAPON turned to face Rik and Anikken, laser orbs beginning to glow.A smirk crossed Rik's face under her helmet.A blast of fire grew as the cylinder—a bomb—exploded in Emerald WEAPON's back.The WEAPON shot forward a small bit, fragments of its armor shooting away from it.

"Let's go, Rik!" Anikken shouted, leaping at the WEAPON, swinging his Lesath into its front.

Rik followed, shoving the blades of the Gemini against the piece of its front near the part Anikken attacked.She shoved hard against the armor, aided suddenly by a figure in a Depth-suit behind her.

"Hey there, need a hand?" Charlie's voice chirped over the intercom.Rik smiled slowly as Emerald WEAPON roared.

Robby's foot flew up, kicking Robert backwards.Their blades parted, and Robby dove to slash across Robert's chest.The red-haired original landed on his feet in the sand, their blades clashing again.

Blue-green eyes locked with those of the same color…Robert growled, bubbles flying from his mouthpiece.He pushed hard against his sabre, pushing Robby back.Robby sidestepped to the left, pulling his Masamune away suddenly, causing Robert to stumble forward.The silver blade of the Masamune was pushed down towards Robert's back as the Mystic fell…

"Robert…" Cai whispered quietly, staring out one of the side portholes as Caity brought the submarine in a circle around the Emerald WEAPON…

Charlie's axe thudded into the armor of Emerald WEAPON.Rik and Anikken had kicked off, and Charlie did likewise, Emerald shooting itself with lasers meant for the three.

"Charlie!We can beat it!" Rik yelled, kicking forward again and slashing at the beast.

"Rik…we can't.We aren't doing much damage…and in seven minutes, you're going back to that submarine, you hear me?" Charlie replied, kicking forward as well and sinking a blow into the WEAPON's front.The plate of armor just below its mouth was scarred with the blows of their weapons.

"Gah…hey…where's Robert?" Anikken asked, keeping back away from the WEAPON, watching to see if it would fire at them…

"…Hey Robert?" Rik asked into the communication system.

"…Should I go check it out?" Anikken asked, still looking up at the WEAPON's mouth and wings.

"No, you're needed here.I'm sure Robert's okay."

The Masamune blade cut through Robert's oxygen tube.As Robert gasped, he took in a mouthful of water.His hands rose to his mouth, ripping the mouthpiece away from his face.He pushed off the oxygen tank, air shooting from the stubble of the tube still connected to it.Pushing himself up, he looked to Robby.The Masamune deflected three frantic slashes—a cruel look was apparent in Robby's eyes.

His movements slowed…Robert's face began to turn a faint blue.His eyes clouded over, and with a final futile swipe, he collapsed into the sand next to the two Mystic weapons…

[Begin FMV]

Robert floated through space, away from the Planet and into the pleasant warmth of the sun.He wasn't that far from the star, but it wasn't frying him.Suddenly, in front of him, Janus and Emanuel appeared, standing shoulder to shoulder.

Janus:The Mystic not only uses the Planet, but they can manipulate the Planet as well.

Emanuel:This magic is intensified by the swords…the one who wields it has to be incredibly strong to control it…but sometimes they're strong enough to manipulate the power of the swords and the Planet despite distance from either…

Janus:Like the triangular cloud you just happened to notice, pointing you towards your Monolith sword, which just happened to 'appear' on top of Mount Nibel.

Emanuel:It's no coincidence.

Janus:But beware; your clone wields the same power.He's just as strong as you, if not much more.

Emanuel:Which is why you have to stop him…or this…

The dream Emanuel spread his arms out wide.

Emanuel:This will all be his.It'll all be the Goliath's…but to do that, he must absorb the power of the WEAPONs, to make his sword stronger, so he can manipulate more than the Planet…

A translucent image of Robby grew behind Emanuel and Janus.

Janus:…He's awakening not only the WEAPONs of our Planet…but…

Janus' voice drifted off.

Emanuel:Brother!You must fight!

[End FMV]

Robert's eyes snapped open.

In a flurry, the boy was on his feet, sheathing his sabre and pulling Monolith from the ground.He yelled, bubbles of air which he had not breathed flying from his mouth.The Monolith began to glow.

The WEAPON's back spike twitched at the sudden growth of power behind it.It pulled back the covering in the back of its mouth, shooting a blast of blue energy at one of its attackers.

"Two minutes…it has to die…it has—," Anikken was cut off by the WEAPONs laser attack, colliding with his chest and knocking him backwards, past the submarine.

Kicking the robotic cat out of the way, Ian sat at the controls, glaring at the front view-port.She flipped the propellers in the back to the maximum speed, pulling the control stick in the direction Anikken went.

"That WEAPON is one bitch," Ian growled, nearing the drifting teen.

"…Takes one to know one…" Caity muttered, brushing dust from her fur.

The Monolith's blade shone extremely brightly.

Around Robert, the water was shoved back in a pillar leading up to the surface.Still yelling, the water shoved back even further, past Robby, past the huge WEAPON, past the other members of HERO.The water finally stopped just behind the submarine, which was scooping Anikken into its airlock.The Emerald WEAPON's feet slammed into the ground.It turned towards Robert.

Robert's eyes flashed toward it.

"[Arcane Terror]!"

Rik ripped off her helmet and mouthpiece, scaling up the top of Emerald WEAPON as it opened its mouth toward Robert.It pulled back the covering of its mouth orb, the orb glowing in preparation for laser fire.The Gemini blades slammed into the orb.The WEAPON let out a booming roar into the air, sending Rik falling—luckily into Charlie's arms.

The glowing blade of the Monolith was sheathed at Robert's back, hatred in his eyes.He ran towards the Emerald WEAPON, red energy streaking behind him as he leapt up into the air, gliding towards the WEAPON as he drew his sabre.

He slashed upward, knocking the WEAPON up off of the ground and into the air.His feet hit the damp ocean floor and he kicked off into the air again.He flew upwards, leveling with the WEAPON…

His eyes flashed red.

In a flurry of wrist movements, Robert cut ten gashes across the armored front of the Emerald WEAPON.He shot up a bit higher than the green WEAPON, bringing the sabre back over his head.Suddenly, Robert shot downwards, slashing down with the sabre as he did.His plummeted to the sand…and his feet hit, digging into the wet ground.The WEAPON dropped down just in front of him…and fell into two halves, each falling to either the left or right.Robert's aura faded.

Light shot from the WEAPON…flooding into Robby's Goliath sword.As the light beamed out, the WEAPON's remains disintegrated.After a period of ten seconds, the WEAPON was gone, leaving a dark green harp in its place.Robert turned to face his clone.

"You should give up now, Arcane," Robby growled, picking up both of his swords.

"As long as there's a battle to be fought, I'll be a part of it.I'll never give up.Heed my word—you will be destroyed, Robby," Robert snarled back, sheathing his sabre, the Monolith still glowing.

"We'll see, won't we?" Robby laughed as he disappeared from sight.Rik picked up the harp carefully.

"…HEROs…lets get to the shore…I can't hold the water back for long…"

"There's no time for breaks…" Charlie muttered, standing on the shore of the beach, facing the ocean, along with the rest of the HEROs."No time to lollygag at the Gold Saucer…no time to visit family…or friends…no time for joy rides around the world in an airship…we have to do what's necessary to save our Planet…"

"…We have to destroy the final WEAPON…er…one of the final WEAPONs…" Rik murmured, leaning on her Gemini.

"Where is it?Where's Ultimate WEAPON?" Ian asked, digging a small hole in the sand with her feet.

"It's by Junon…at least…that's where it was when most of our parents were avoiding it…a lake near Junon…" Raptor yawned, sitting in Cai's lap.Cai leaned back in the sand.

"Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go!" Anikken shouted, growing impatient as they watched the rising tide.

"…Yeah, Anikken…let's go…" Robert said with a nod.

"For the Planet!" Cai cheered with a grin.

"…For us…" Robert added, standing from his seat on the sand.

"For the future, for the present, for us, for the Planet, for the sake of corndogs, yeah, yeah, lets just get our asses out there and kill Ultimate WEAPON!" Caity exclaimed with a grin, flipping into a handstand atop Moogle.

"And lets hope we don't get killed along the way," Charlie muttered grimly.

Three forms dropped from the bottom hatch of the Midnight Revenge, diving towards the Ultimate WEAPON.

Robert Arcane.

Raptor.

Ian Strife.

They shot towards the still WEAPON.

Robert let out a noise that was part roar part laugh as he sliced through part of the WEAPON's wing with his sabre, traveling down past it.The trio landed hard on their feet on the edge of the small crater.The WEAPON roared—it's red eyes fixing on Robert.

Robert noted that this WEAPON was smaller than the two they fought before it.It swooped down, slashing at Robert with its front claws as its two pairs of hind legs smashed in front of them.Robert leapt back, nearly falling off of the edge of the crater.Ian grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward.

"Alright…you guys know the plan!" Robert shouted, leaping headlong towards Ultimate WEAPON.His feet smashed into its stomach, and the beast flapped its wings to push itself forward, keeping it from falling back into the water.Robert slammed the sabre up to its hilt in the WEAPON's front.He then quickly kicked off, falling backwards with the blood-soaked blade and landing on his rear.The WEAPON roared, flapping its wings at getting itself into the air.Robert rolled onto his feet.

"Jump!" he yelled.Raptor and Ian to either side of him, the three leapt up, towards the WEAPON.Robert swung his sabre, Ian slashed with her fans, and Raptor clawed with his…claws.The three fell past the WEAPON, landing with a splash in the water.The WEAPON, scraped up by their weapons, retreated, flying off in the direction of Midgar.

"Cold, cold, cold…" Ian whimpered, quickly pulling out of the water and onto the rocks, followed by Raptor and Robert as she gazed at the waterfall close by.

"Well…phase one is complete…let's get to the Andromeda—and Ian, for your sake, I hope you can pilot that thing well," Raptor snickered as they began to climb up the edge of the lake's crater.

Anikken, Cai, and Caity stood on the deck of the Midnight Revenge as the ship neared the Ultimate WEAPON.

"Hang on!" Rik's voice shouted out from the speakers.The three grabbed the railing as the ship rammed the WEAPON in the side.The ship was a bit larger than the beast, but the WEAPON stopped flying as the Midnight Revenge switched to hover.The WEAPON snarled at the three warriors (and their Moogle) on the deck of the ship.

Anikken hurled his Lesath, the blade swinging out and clipping the tip of Ultimate WEAPON's left wing before flying back into Anikken's hands.Cai brought her Capsule-covered hands up, firing rapid blasts of laser at the WEAPON's head as Caity shot a ball of fire from her armlets at the WEAPON's slashed chest.Anikken snickered.

"Piece of cake," he laughed before he was caught in the chest by a ball of energy from Ultimate WEAPON.Cai was keeping up the barrage of laser fire as Anikken slowly stood, illuminated by the red aura of a special attack.

"You've asked for it…[Circular Saw]!" Anikken shouted.He held the Lesath to his left, though it was in his right hand.The metal weapon began to glow just as Anikken threw it. It traveled horizontally, growing larger as it shot towards the WEAPON.The huge blade slashed off the WEAPON's left back leg before returning to its normal shape, flying back into Anikken's hand.

The WEAPON roared, dropping down from the view of the Midnight Revenge.

The WEAPON launched a ball of energy at Ian as she leapt from the Andromeda.She stopped in midair after being hit, red anger surrounding her.

"I was waiting for this…[Lightning Kick]!" Ian shot upwards, her foot kicking out rapidly, snapping across Ultimate WEAPON's head four times.She spun so that her head was pointed downwards."[Spinning Bird Kick]!" she shouted, her legs spinning like the propellers of a helicopter, smashing into the WEAPON.

"And for my finale…ta-da![Snap Kick]!" Ian giggled.Her right foot shot upwards so fast that it left a blur.It smashed into Ultimate WEAPON's neck.She pulled it out as the WEAPON dropped towards the ground…and fell along behind it.The Andromeda dropped down—in Robert's control—and swooped under Ian.The sixteen-year-old landed upside-down in the passengers seat.

"Ugh…thanks…Robert," she muttered as the Andromeda and Midnight Revenge set a course to follow Ultimate WEAPON to Nibelheim.

"[Rusty Chainsaw]!" Cai shouted, pushing her Capsules together. The gun barrels sunk in, and a chainsaw blade shot outwards.It turned off, spinning, ready to cut as Cai leapt up onto the railing.She brought the chainsaw back behind her head.Green energy suddenly surrounded the blade, almost to the same effect as Robert's [Arcane Inferno] skill.She slashed downwards with the energy bladed chainsaw, slicing through its left wing, shearing it off completely.The now-flightless WEAPON stopped in the air, the Midnight Revenge passing over it.It flapped its only wing, shooting downwards towards Cosmo Canyon.

"No!Robert, we have to stop it!" Raptor yelled.

"…That's impossible, Raptor.We'd need some kind of…explosion…!" Robert suddenly grinned towards Ian.Catching his drift, Ian snickered, and pushed the controls of the Andromeda towards a collision with the WEAPON.

"Raptor, Robert, bail out.I'll make sure it'll hit before hopping out myself," Ian commanded.The two HEROs did as they were bidden, and without looking, they leapt from the plane, towards the forests below.

Ian kicked in the thrusters.By the time she jumped out, she'd be hitting the rock ground.She shrugged it off—at least the people of Cosmo Canyon would be saved.She sighed lightly, looking at the red rock below her.She pushed out of her seat and fell over the edge.

With a crack, the Andromeda struck the Ultimate WEAPON.A moment of silence filled the air as Ian dropped.In a futile effort of attack, five orbs of black energy were fired at Ian.Then came the explosion.It rocked through the air, smashing away half of the WEAPON as scraps of metal from the Andromeda shot away from the collision.Knocked only slightly off course was enough, Ian knew.The energy smashed into her…and exploded out.She hit the ground hard on her back…and the Ultimate WEAPON smashed into the rock a mere hundred yards from Cosmo Canyon.An Ultima materia shot through the air…came down, hitting the palm of Ian's hand.The Midnight Revenge came in to land as Robert and Raptor scampered down the hillside to check on the health of their friend.A shadowed form rushed in the opposite direction, towards the crater Ultimate WEAPON created in the ground.

After an Elixir, Ian felt better than ever, which was apparent as she sat around the small campfire with her friends.She was wrapped within a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Nice thinking, Ian, but next time…could you please crash someone else's plane?" Rik asked her friend, feeding bits of wood into the fire.

"Yeah, yeah…well…look at what I got!" Ian snickered, holding up the Ultima materia.Robert and Anikken gasped.Meanwhile, none of the HEROs noticed that Cai was staring up at the sky.

"…Well, we know what the least difficult of the WEAPONs is now…" Caity murmured.

"I still don't know what we're going to do about the Jenova WEAPON-ish thing…" Anikken sighed.

"…Isn't there supposed to be a full moon tonight?" Cai asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, there is a full moon…why?" Charlie questioned, looking to the azure-haired girl.

"…Then what's that?" Cai pondered, pointing upwards.Ian dropped her hot chocolate with a scream.

Silhouetted in front of the white moon was a huge shadow, making only parts of the light visible.

"…I've got it!" Robert shouted aloud, standing up slowly.

"…Got what?" Rik asked, still amazed by the thing in front of the moon.

"That thing…it isn't on the Planet…it's…in space," Robert growled, still staring up at it.

"WHAT?" Ian shouted, throwing off the blanket.

"…I understand it all now.If you'll shut up, I'll explain.When we defeated Ruby WEAPON…my clone, Robby, was there.He told us that he was taking away something the Earth couldn't live without…" Robert began, his fingers brushing against the hilt of his sabre.

"The Lifestream!" Raptor said with a nod.Robert shook his head.

"That's what I thought at first.Then I realized that Robby knew that would kill him as well.No…he wants energy and power, he doesn't really want to kill the Planet…yet.I understand it all now!When I passed out from lack of oxygen in the ocean…I dreamed.And in my dream…I was close to the Sun.And I could see Robby.Don't you get it?What kind of outer space object has that much energy?Which one would have a WEAPON that big?Which one is the Planet not able to live without!?The Sun!" Robert muttered, realizing the truth.

"…That's impossible!You can't take the Sun's energy, sword or no sword!It's too far away, and it would overload you!" Raptor shook his head."You're wrong, Robert."

"No, I'm not.That's why Robby is also absorbing the energy of the WEAPONs.He needs it to take the Sun's power.…And I don't think my brother was right—Robby isn't strong enough to manipulate the WEAPONs—other than Jenova.Otherwise, he'd just be able to call them to him and kill them himself.No, we were his pawns.He didn't order them…he influenced them.His WEAPON influenced them.He's going to take the Sun, and it's our fault!We supplied him the energy!" Robert shouted, closing his eyes in anger.

"…Then he must have had the Jenova WEAPON signal that WEAPON…" Ian whispered, slowly standing as well.

"Exactly…" Robert said with a nod of agreement to her.

"Well…that shows it…we have to stop him…" Anikken murmured.

"And Shinra.And those two WEAPONs…" Rik trailed off.

"…Right then.We're splitting up.Get whatever you need—that is, if you're going to join us at all.I don't want to force any of you into this—it was my mistake.But, Rik, tell your dad we'll need his rocket…and space-suits," Robert snarled out orders.The HEROs all stood, giving nods of recognition.

"We'll meet at Rocket Town, then.I think it should be in three days…that'll give us enough time.Knowing strategy, that thing is going to fire something big to destroy Jenova WEAPON and Robby—something that might destroy our whole Planet.But…damnit, this is just like a book I read when I was a kid!" Anikken shouted.

"Continue, Anikken," Robert said, looking to his friend.

"It was mythology.They called the Beast From Space—the Eternal WEAPON…and, luckily for the people who wrote it, their Spirits scared it off.I think that might be true…but not the scaring off.I think that the WEAPON must have been guarding this Solar System…like it's territory.Anyhow, the farther it gets from the Sun, the lower its power should be.So it'll take a tiny while to gather enough energy to destroy the imposters.But that should be enough time to get weapons and get up there," Anikken explained, balancing the Lesath by the tip of a blade on his finger.

"Good plan, Anikken.…For the rest of you…I don't know you all that well…so I can't ask for much…but…it's somewhat my fault that Robby is around…so I'm going up there for sure.I guess in three days it'll be our day of reckoning.Meet me in Rocket Town if you want to save our Planet.…If not, I understand." Robert nodded."Now go…three days is a very short time!"

Shimmering steel glowed under the lights of Fort Condor.A gloved hand grasped a leather-bound hilt, wrist spinning.The blade swung deftly through the air.Robert had the Ultima Sabre.

"Jeez, boy, you should have told me you were from the Arcane family!" Karam laughed out, "That sword belonged to your ancestors…though it wasn't part of the Arcane family until your grandfather gave it to us."

"…Hmm.Well, thank you Karam.And, heed my word, I will destroy the Shinra Power Corporation," Robert said with a grin, sheathing his new sabre, feeling the power flowing through it and into him.

"I know you will, sonny-boy, I know you will.Anyhow…have a dandy time freeing the people of Midgar!" Karam shouted to Robert as the red-haired teen disappeared down the ladder."He'll probably poke his eyes out…"

Anikken surveyed the small house in Wutai he had shared with his mother in days long passed.He spun his new Lesath—The Thorn, a weapon made from his mother's old Conformer and gleaming silver—upon his finger.He had always known about his mother's secret materia safe.Even as a child, he remembered that his mother had told him about the fact that Cloud Strife had given her almost all of the materia AVALANCHE had received over their journey after the battle against Sephiroth, in accordance to a contract his mother had him sign onboard the original Highwind.

"Ready Anikken?" Ian asked from behind him.She had just arrived with Rik in the Midnight Revenge.In her hands she held two fans, near-semi-circle blades attached to handles like those of saws.The fans were white and had serrated fringes on the top, which altogether looked like a group of feathers."Heh, the Angel Feathers.Robert found them a while back…he's on the Midnight Revenge.Well…got what you need, Anikken?"

"Yeah…hey, I know about Rik and Charlie, but what about Cai and Caity?What do they have?" Anikken asked Ian.

"Oh…Cai has gold-plated Capsules designed by Mr. Wallace and Rik…and you'll see what Caity has!" Ian snickered.Anikken just raised an eyebrow.

"Right…"

The new Moogle was seven feet tall and constructed out of metal.Green-lit eye slits glowed even in the light of the Rocket Town's afternoon.Much like the Capsule design, Moogle now had large egg-shaped items over where its hands would be.Five metal "fingers" stuck out of each, but the team knew they were retractable for guns to take their places.Caity Sith stood within a small "cockpit" just below Moogle's metal head, a diamond view-port in front of her, revealing her to her friends.She looked quite comfortable, seated in a chair with her hands in control pods.

Speaking of new weapons, Rik held in her hand a new Gemini—one with three blades instead of two, arranged like a triangle, though the blades were spaced, causing Rik to call it the "Triple Assault".Rik was wearing a new hat as well, a dark green one.Charlie stood next to her, wielding a double-headed axe that was completely black, with a four-foot-long staff attached to the metal blade.He had earlier informed the HEROs that he had named it "Hellraiser".

Raptor was wearing a black-feathered headdress, appointed to him by his father in Cosmo Canyon.He wore it with pride, as well as the midnight-blue claws he wore over his paws.They were each larger than the previous claws, and were sharper as well.He called them the "Slayer Claws", which he demonstrated by cleanly slicing a monster into several pieces.

Robert stepped into the town, towards the Highwind Deluxe.His eyes widened slightly, though not at the swords he brandished.

"…They all came," he whispered to himself.Speeding up into a run, he reached them in no time."You…you all came!"

"What, and miss all the fun?Besides, this makes for a good time to get away from—," Ian began.

"Hey, kids!" Cloud Strife yelled out.Followed by Barret Wallace, Tifa Strife, and Nanaki.

"…Dad?" Charlie yelled, his jaw dropping a bit.

"Heh…we all decided it would be a prime time to reunite…after all, our kids are in danger, eh?Well…a few of our kids, at least…" Tifa explained, looking to Barret Wallace, then to Robert, Cai, Caity, and Anikken.Anikken sighed sadly—Robert had never helped him free his mother from Midgar.

Cid Highwind chose that time to step forward, pushing a cart.On it were seven space suits and seven skin-tight under-suits.They were custom made, ready to fit the wearer whose name was printed on it.Even Raptor had a suit made to fit him.

"Well, kids, I guess now is a good time to wish you good luck…get ready, because we don't have much @&#%ing time, you know?" Cid muttered.The children took their under-suits from the cart and headed towards the Highwind residence.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Tifa asked, her face showing concern.

"Tifa, you have to remember, these kids are…well…they're as bad as we used to be.They won't take no for an answer—they're determined.Especially that Robert Arcane fellow…he's lead them to victory against the WEAPONs!We couldn't even beat the Planet's WEAPONs!" Cid exclaimed.He sighed.

"…I presume the strength they possess is either hereditary…or an absolute mystery…" said a voice none of the former members of AVALANCE had heard for ten years.Vincent Valentine came dropping down from the sky, landing lightly on the ground.He was no longer wearing his red cloak or mask, his black hair traveling down his back and becoming virtually invisible against the black outfit he wore.He held his Death Penalty in his claw.

"Vincent!" Tifa yelled with a laugh.

The HEROs stepped out from the Highwind's house.Seven of them—since Caity didn't need one—were clad in their under-suits.All of them had paired off—Rik next to Charlie, Robert next to Cai, Anikken next to Ian, and Raptor standing in front of Moogle and Caity.

"We're ready, Mr. Highwind," Charlie told his girlfriend's father with a slight nod to the pilot.

"Alright then…I wish you all good luck—be warned, being in space makes you queasy…" Cid explained softly, leaning against one of the pillars holding the Highwind Deluxe up.

"I guess I speak for all of us…" Cloud Strife began, "In saying…get your asses up there before Shinra steals your glory!"

"We have to make it up there…to outer space…" Raptor growled."So, taking Mr. Strife's advice: lets go."

"What we've done is bullshit compared to what we have to do," Robert commented.His eyes drifted upwards—he could see the WEAPON clearly in the sky.How the hell was it so big?Suddenly, his eyes narrowed—the Gelnika 2."…And I suppose we'll have to get up there even sooner than you thought, Mr. Strife."

"Damn those Shinra!" Cloud Strife shouted, his hands balling up into fists.

"…I'm sorry to say this…" Charlie murmured, looking to the former members of AVALANCHE, "…But you have to go…you won't be any help to us here without your weapons…even you, Mr. Valentine…you're all…too old for this job.Let us handle it, okay?"

"The hell we—," Barret began, silenced by a glare from Tifa.

"…Do your best…" Tifa whispered, embracing both Ian and Charlie in a hug.

"Rik…get these people suited up and into the air…I'll get rid of the Shinra…" Robert commanded.

"Let us come with you, kid," Nanaki growled.

Robert shook his head, "No offense…but I don't need you.I'll do it on my own and then I'll meet you all in the sky!" Robert yelled as he ran towards the landing site of the Gelnika 2.

He pulled the gleaming blade of the Ultima Sabre from its sheath.Before him stood the occupants of the Gelnika 2—Saphie, Merri, and a man he couldn't identify.

"…Who the hell are you?" Robert asked, pointing the blade of his sword at the Shinra employee.

"I am Jeremy Star," the man said with a slight smirk, spinning a rifle upon his finger.

"He's supposed to be in charge of Urban Development…" Saphie began.

"Urban Development my ass!" Merri giggled, cracking her whip, the end nearly snapping across Robert's nose.

"Put down your weapon and maybe I'll get a nice prison cell for you.But we need that spaceship so we can go to our space-station," Jeremy yawned.

"…I don't think so…" Robert muttered, his eyes fixed upon his three opponents.

"Be warned, Mr. Star," Merri murmured.

"He's good…" Saphie finished.

"I'll bet I can take him out with one shot," Jeremy boasted, pointing his guns end at Robert's chest.

"I think I can hold you off for five minutes…" Robert said with a glare.

"In thirty seconds you'll be dead," Jeremy yelled.

"You underestimate me!" Robert shouted, running headlong into Jeremy.He smashed his knee into the man's chest, causing him to release his gun, sending it up into the air.Robert hooked the gun by its trigger guard…Jeremy hit the ground on his back, Robert standing on him.Robert spun the gun down so that the tip of its business end was placed against Jeremy's sternum.A twist set the trigger off.

"…I really hate this guy…" Saphie muttered glumly.

"So do I, Saphie…" Merri whimpered.

Robert turned to face them as the rocket sent lots of smoke upwards in its preparation for liftoff.

"Fine!Fine!We surrender, okay?" Saphie growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"…What?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're gonna join you!" Merri snickered.

"…Join me?" Robert questioned confusedly.

Saphie smirked, "Yes, and you're our new partner."

"…I invited you to join me?" Robert asked, still confused.

"Look, we'll get you up to that space ship, okay?Will that prove we're on your side?" Merri tried to bargain.

"…What?"

Clad in a space suit, Robert was lifted upwards as the Highwind Deluxe began its liftoff.Cai stood by an open hatch, and with the help of the two former-Turks, Robert managed to get inside.

"Hey Arcane!We'll be with the geezers down there!" Merri yelled to him as the rocket began its rise upwards.

"See yah!" Saphie snickered just before Robert closed the hatch, making sure it was sealed shut.

"…I don't get it…" Robert muttered, looking to Cai.

Janus sighed, peering out the window his quarters possessed.The stars shone brightly from the space-stations position, and he could clearly see the shuttle heading up towards them.He turned slowly towards Robby, who stood behind him with the Masamune drawn.

"I won't betray my brother," Janus growled."But then again…you are him…"

"I'm glad you see my way of thinking…" Robby replied.Janus tossed a small pouch at him, and the sinister clone grabbed it, ripping it open to remove a lock of blue hair."Perfect…"

Rik yawned, bringing a mug to her lips.Luckily, the cockpit maintained gravity.She took a long sip of the strong coffee, staring out through the front view-port.

She heard a noise behind her, and she turned, seeing Cai.Cai was wearing a short black dress and white gloves.

"Hey," Rik murmured."Weren't you asleep?"

Cai nodded, her red eyes glowing.…Red eyes?It occurred to Rik that Cai's hair was a shade darker as well.

"…You're…" Rik began, silenced into unconsciousness with a blow to her head.

"Kay," the other said, taking a clump of Rik's hair in her hand and cutting off an inch of it with a short blade.She took a small baggy out of her boot, dropping the hair into it before sliding the baggy down the V-neck of her dress.A thin smile crossed her lips as she took a step through the gravity doors and into the cabin.

Kay saw her counterpart, nestled in a corner with the young man who closely resembled her master, the powerful Robby.She ignored those two for the moment, taking hair samples from the black haired siblings, then from the red-furred beast.When she reached the boy with the crew cut, she saw to her shock that his hair was too short for an adequate sample.

Instead of leaving him be, she took a small syringe from its place strapped to her thigh and slid it into his upper arm, draining a bit of the boy's blood.

She didn't bother with the shutdown cat and Moogle, as they weren't real beings, and moved to the two sleeping in the corner.Instincts thrived in her blood as she looked at the red-haired one, and she knelt down to kiss him with a passion, her red lips pressed to his.

She backed away, looking at the two.Her blood boiled, and she wanted Cai out of the picture, so she could replace her.So she could be the one this man loved.But that was against orders.She stepped back, silent in the room of low gravity.She slid the dress up to her waist, lifting up off the floor to do her work.She removed two small ring-sized objects from their place sewn in at the hem.

Cai whimpered lightly in her sleep, and Kay pulled at one of the glowing blue rings until it was eight-inches in diameter.She slid it over Cai's head and let go of it at her neck, the hoop closing to exactly fit the girl.Cai didn't wake, and Kay repeated the process on Robert, kissing him yet again.

She had the same yearning again, and felt herself warming up inside, but she removed another item from around the hem of her dress—one of the hoops with two chains trailing from it.She connected the ends of the chains to their two collars, and slid the hoop over her wrist, letting it close like a bracelet.She closed her eyes, commanding them to wake up.

They did, their eyes opening in silence.Kay had control.She pulled her dress back down on her thighs.

The two temporary slaves rose to their feet, and Kay let them out through the hatch, and into the airlock.She pushed open the door, leading right into the little pod she had arrived from.

Anikken woke up suddenly, the light pain of his arm apparent now.

"…Gah…damn…" He muttered, looking about for bandages."Wait…Robert has them…" He pushed off of the floor, turning to face the sleeping Robert.

Only Robert wasn't there.Cai wasn't either.

"How did I know shit like this would happen…?" Anikken asked himself.He slammed his foot down on the ground."Wake up, sleepy-heads, Robert and Cai are gone!"

Rik closed her eyes, concentrating on her Triple Assault.She brought the red aura up around herself.

"[Polaris]!" she shouted from inside her spacesuit, leaping out through the hatch, a rope connected to the Highwind Deluxe trailing behind her from the butt of the Triple Assault.She leapt up, high above the rocket and the space station.She hurled her spear downwards, her hand sliding loosely around the rope as she did so.The spear shot downwards, sinking halfway into the hull of the space station's cargo bay.She pulled herself along the rope, knowing Anikken, Ian, Charlie, Raptor, and Caity were following behind her.She brought herself up against the hull, turning to see the rest of HERO.

Anikken nodded to her, and she removed a tiny severing saw from her belt.She began to saw with the energy blade against the hull, cutting out a large oval, slowly but surely.

Before she finished, however, the oval she was cutting was slammed out, towards them, knocking Rik backwards and into Charlie, the mini-saw flying off into space.The two lovebirds drifted back, towards their rocket—and towards the Planet, the blues, whites, and greens looking beautiful from this distance, as Midgar was currently pointed toward the Sun.

Rik grasped the rope in her hands, and Charlie grabbed her foot, keeping them from drifting away.

In the doorway stood Damien, clad in a navy blue Shinra Spacesuit, flanked by two Silver Shields.

"Give it up now!Lord Robby wishes to see you all!" Damien shouted through the common intercom channel.

"Lord Robby…?" Anikken asked, raising an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Yes, the Almighty Robby wishes to have a conference regarding your abilities!"

"Wait…the Almighty Robby?" Anikken questioned.

"Damnit!Master Robby wishes to—," Damien began to yell.

"Make up your mind, you crazy asshole!Is he Lord Robby, the Almighty Robby, or Master Robby?" Anikken contemplated with a laugh.

"You're gonna pay!I'll send you to Hell!" Damien growled.

The HEROs drew their weapons, prompting Damien to draw a crystal axe.

"We received upgrades, mother #$%&ers!" Damien said with a laugh.

Still reeling from the blow, Rik pulled herself up the rope, Charlie coming along behind her.

Charlie was illuminated by a red aura.

[Devastator], [Courage], [Rain of Blades], his axe completed the skills, slashing into the Silver Shield to Damien's left.

"[Hero's Sacrifice]!" Charlie then shouted, turning the axe to him and slamming the blade in.Green light illuminated from the blade, swirling around all of the six present members of HERO, even himself.He floated, fully healed.

"Be prepared, kids, we have one of those too!" Damien shouted, as he and his two Silver Shields were surrounded by the red aura.

"[Demolition Derby]!" all three called, flying towards the HEROs, slashing with the various weapons they possessed.

Rik's eyes flashed a brighter blue as her own aura grew about her.

"[Soul Spike]!" she cried beneath her helmet, grabbing Damien by the collar and tossing him up high above, trailing along after him.Gliding up just above being level with him, she threw her Triple Assault like a throwing knife, the three blades driving into Damien's chest through the spacesuit, knocking him down and into the hull of the ship, Rik dropping down along with him, her aura dispersed.

Rik pulled the spear from the man as air hissed from the holes in his suit.The Silver Shield that Charlie had attacked had long-since died from lack of air, his body kicked away by Ian.

Rik pressed the spacesuit's boot to the bloody rips in Damien's suit, holding the air in.

"Where are my friends?" she growled at him.

"Hah…wouldn't you like to know…?" he asked, his face turning a light blue.

Rik pulled her foot away, letting him drift toward Ian.In a fury, her aura grew, as her brother's and best friend's had.

Ian's foot flew like a chainsaw in her [Lightning Kick] before she spun them around like a helicopter in her [Spinning Bird Kick].Ian then followed it up with a [Snap Kick], her foot moving as a blur and slamming into Damien's head.

"[Double Kick]!" Ian growled, finishing up by tucking her legs up against her stomach and kicking out—one at a time—into Damien's stomach, sending him flying towards Moogle.Under Caity's control, the metal beast swung out a fist, punching Damien into the stars.

All eyes turned to the second Silver Shield.

"Er…um…em…er…they're…they're in the Space-Station, sector K6.1!Just…just…just let me go!Please!" the Silver Shield whimpered, quickly pulling off a rectangular microchip from the outer part of his Shinra spacesuit."Here, take my keycard—it'll let open almost every door in the station."

Anikken took it, clenching a fist around it.

"There are very few of us Shinra SOLDIERs on the station—mainly scientists like Dr. Furre," the Silver Shield continued.

"Furre?Who's he?" Rik questioned.

"A top-notch scientist—he brought Miss Shinra back into animation," was the response of the soldier, a calmer man now that he knew he wouldn't be killed.

"And where is his office?" Charlie asked as he checked the air supply of his suit.

"His laboratory?Sector M35.2, right below Janus Arcane's quarters—it's at the top of the station."

"…So…in relation to us…its on the other side?" Rik asked, raising a blonde eyebrow under her helmet.

"Yes…" the Shield replied with a slight nod.

"D'you have a map?" Ian questioned, growing impatient in the cold of space.

"Yes—as a matter of fact, I do," said the Shield with a smile.He pulled a square object from his belt.It was an inch high and four inches in length and width, with a small green orb stuck halfway into the center."You just have to tap the orb once to turn it on and once to turn it off.It's like a global positioning system."

Rik took the machine from the Shield as Charlie retrieved the slowly floating body of the other Shield, removing the keycard and map from the corpse, quickly handing the map to Anikken and the keycard to Rik.

"…There are four escape pods on that rocket over there—take one down to Earth.If you decide to come back here and attack us, we'll show no mercy," Rik growled at the Shield.The man nodded vigorously and headed down the rope to the rocket.

"Now what?" Ian asked, looking at the assembled HEROs.

"We get Robert and Cai," Anikken replied.

"And find Furre," Rik added.

"Rik—we should split into two groups.The first group led by you, the second led by me.You find Furre; I'll get Robert and Cai.Who are you gonna take?" Anikken asked as he began to float into the cargo bay, followed slowly by the others.

"Charlie and Ian," Rik told him.Anikken laughed lightly."What's so funny?" Rik demanded.

"The obvious group—Rik, Charlie, and Ian." Anikken said with a shrug.

"…Right…well, we have to seal this hole so we can take off our suits," Rik replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright then…" Caity said from inside the metal Moogle.She brought Moogle over to a large metal crate, ripping off a side as though it were paper, the crate's contents—Chocobo greens—floating out, as Caity brought the metal over to the hole.In no time, Rik had patched it up with her tools.

Anikken pulled off his helmet, dropping it to the floor.He suddenly gagged, picking up the helmet and quickly putting it back on.

"No air…" he wheezed into the intercom, as Ian was snickering.

Rik walked up to a switch on the wall, flipping it in the other direction.A hiss could be heard as air filtered in through the vents.Anikken then removed his helmet again.

"Ah…" he sighed with a smile, beginning to remove the rest of the suit as the others did likewise.

Soon they were all wearing their under-suits, weapons hung from belts, clipped to belts, or sheathed.

"Shit!I can't believe I forgot!" Rik shouted out.

"…Forgot what?" Charlie asked, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"I forgot that…well…Cai was on the ship…or I guess it wasn't her…she knocked me out.Then, when we woke up, her and Robert were gone.What if Cai is working for Shinra?What if they're tricking us?" Rik questioned.

"…Who cares?Lets just follow our plans," Anikken replied with a flippant shrug.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…lets go," Rik proclaimed with a light smile.

Anikken slashed into a guard with his ultimate Lesath—the Thorn, and then kicked the guard into a wall, where he slumped down into a crumpled heap.

"I hate those guys," he said as he waved the keycard in front of a door's lock, following the blinking red arrow guiding him, which was set up on the holographic map that shone from the orb.He spun the Thorn about on his fingertip as he, Caity, and Raptor wandered through the dark corridors.

"Strange…you'd think there would be more guards…" Raptor growled cautiously.

"That's a death wish, Raptor," Caity snickered.

The party continued to walk, lead by Anikken.

"Oh yeah…I forgot—the guard said there weren't many soldiers here, remember?" Anikken realized as the map began to "beep".

"…We're here…?" he asked, looking at a solid metal door.

"Allow me," Caity said with a grin, letting Moogle slam its fist through the door.

"Convenient…" Raptor murmured.

"Very," Anikken agreed.

Anikken and Raptor slid through the hole before Caity made it larger for Moogle and herself.

In the center of the room, in a cylindrical containment unit, both in a comatose state in each other's arms, were Robert and Cai.And surrounding them…tanks containing clones.Anikken and Raptor both gasped in shock, seeing clones of themselves as well as clones of Rik, Charlie, and Ian.Anikken took in the fact that weapons almost exactly like those possessed by the HEROs were covering the far wall.

The eyes of the clones snapped open.

"This kind of thing never happens to Rik and her friends…" Anikken muttered.

Rik, Charlie, and Ian burst into the laboratory of Dr. Furre.He wasn't facing them—instead, he was facing a wall.

"Dr. Furre!" Rik shouted, leaping over a lab table and standing behind him.Ian and Charlie followed.

"…Yes?" the doctor asked, turning around."Oh…you three insolent fools."

"…Do you know us?" Charlie asked, drawing the Hellraiser.

"Know you?I created you!" Furre yelled triumphantly.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Ian questioned.

"Oh…so you're the insolent originals…very well then…I suppose Sir Robby would like me to destroy you…"

"Damnit!You must be related the that Hojo freak our parents fought!" Charlie exclaimed in conclusion.

"Hahaha, so you're a Strife, eh?No, I'm not related to Hojo," Furre responded."I am the son of Tseng, former leader of the Turks."

"…Tseng?But our parents said that Tseng was dead," Rik said with a blink.

"Not before he screwed my mother, Elena Prismal!" Furre laughed.

"You're crazy…" Ian murmured.

"You're right," came the doctors' response.With that he picked up a syringe and stabbed the needle into his arm, pushing in a dark blue liquid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked the mad scientist.

"Becoming my dark side!" Furre said, suddenly growing larger, a lizard-like tail springing from the seat of his pants as scales rippled across his skin, turning him into a giant lizard-like creature, fangs dripping and breath putrid.

"This kind of thing never happens to Anikken and his friends…" Rik muttered.

Charlie leapt at the beast, only to be smacked aside and into a desk.

Rik drew her Triple Assault, vaulting over the beast and landing behind it.But instead of her planned attack, Furre slammed his tail into her, winding her and sending her sprawling on the ground.Drawing her Angel Feathers, Ian ducked a slash from Furre's right claw, slicing into his wrist.

Rik stood up shakily, suddenly determined as her aura sprung up around her.She slammed the blades of her spear into Furre's back.

"[Soul Smash]!" she yelled leaping up, holding Furre skewered above her…they smashed through the ceiling and into the giant, dome-shaped quarters belonging to Janus of the Turks, who—startled—leapt back away as Rik spun around in mid-air so that Furre was pointed down before slamming him back through the floor and onto the floor of his laboratory.

Rik pulled her Triple Assault from his back before back flipping behind a table.Furre knocked the table aside, hitting Ian in the process.

Ian stood up, her aura flowing too.She leapt at Furre, getting his attention with a "[Lightning Kick]!", her foot flying like mad before she used her [Spinning Bird Kick], spiraling and kicking Furre's chest.

"[Snap Kick]!" she yelled, her foot a blur as it shot up and into Furre's side.She then leapt into the air, tucking her feet to her chest for a [Double Kick], kicking out one foot at a time into Furre's head.She landed, her aura still burning.

"[Flip Kick]!" she screamed, leaping into the air and doing multiple flips, her right leg stuck out, foot cracking against Furre's reptilian neck many times.

Ian collapsed to the floor, now extremely tired.Charlie slid in front of the raging Furre on the soles of his shoes, slashing a bloody streak across Furre's chest with Hellraiser.

Furre batted him away easily, sending him colliding into Ian and the both of them into a wall.

"You okay, sis'?" Charlie asked his sister as Rik stood up behind Furre, ready to attack.

"I will be…" Ian replied.She then punched Charlie in the jaw.

"Ow!What the hell was that for?" Charlie demanded, realizing suddenly that his aura had appeared."You kick ass, Ian!"

Charlie leapt at Furre, launching a [Devastator], cutting two slashes into Furre's middle.He then leapt into the air and came down, bringing Hellraiser down vertically into Furre's front with a [Courage] attack.He then used the [Rain of Blades], leaping up and spinning the axe around, letting go of it and dropping onto his feet, the axe falling down and slicing through Furre's front and out his back, where Charlie scrambled to grab it before using the sacrificial skill [Hero's Sacrifice], in which he stabbed himself with Hellraiser, suddenly coming back to life as beams of light circled the other team members, including himself, who were healed immediately.

Charlie squinted his eyes, looking at Furre."[Heaven's Fury]!" he shouted, rushing at Furre and slashing several damaging times with his axe, leaving white streaks of light in the air the blade 'tore' through.The reptilian fell as Charlie's aura disappeared, both exhausted—Furre dying.

Furre became human slowly, and the three HEROs approached him, putting their weapons back into place on their belts and backs.

"There is no way…to stop…the clones…" he murmured.

"I wanna know what you have to do with Cassidy Shinra," Rik demanded, stepping on Furre's chest.

"That…she will have to…tell you…" Furre snickered with his last breath of life before falling limp, no doubt at the gates of Hell.

Rik's PHS rang.She picked it up, receiving the call."…Yellow?" she asked."That doesn't sound good…we'll be there as soon as we can!" she exclaimed, hanging up.

"Clones…that's what he was talking about!We have to help Anikken—they're awakening!" Rik ordered, turning and dashing out through the door.

Janus, the leader of the Turks, dropped down through the hole that Rik created in the ceiling.

"And now comes the time to explain the truth to my brother," he whispered to himself, un-holstering his handgun.

"Caity!Can you get them out of there?" Anikken yelled to his companion, pressing the palm of his hand to the glass.

"I'm not sure…I could break the glass, but they could be hooked up to life support systems.On the other hand, I could deactivate it and hope they reanimate," replied Caity as she lifted the hood from her cockpit in Moogle, leaping out and hitting the floor on her back paws.

Out of breath, Rik, Charlie, and Ian darted in, only to lean against the wall for air.

"Nice arrival time, Rik.I'm impressed," Anikken said with a snicker.Rik shot him a glare, wheezing.

"Hmm…I think I can turn off each component one at a time and wake them up," Caity murmured to no one in particular, opening up the control panel and beginning to flip switches.Robert and Cai woke up suddenly and Caity drained the tank's green liquid.She kept flipping switches though, reanimating the two thoroughly, and adding air to the tank before de-pressurizing, drying the two off, and opening it.

Robert and Cai tumbled out, still in each other's arms.

"Hey…how's it going?" Anikken asked with a smirk, leaning over the two.

"I've had better times fighting WEAPONs," Cai yawned.

"Oh shit…" Caity murmured.The HEROs looked to her."This is the main control…"

The five other tanks opened.

At the same precise moment, Robby and Kay floated in through a wall, and Janus stepped into the room, gun in hand.

"Well isn't this a reunion…" Robby chuckled, holding both of his swords."Anickan, Ey-un, Rabder, Chahley, Rek—come to me!Accept your weapons and your titles!"

The five newly released clones took their weapons from the walls before stumbling towards Robby on never-before-used feet.

The clones and their originals faced each other, with Caity Sith and Janus standing off to the side.

"Hmm…Robert…" Janus began, pacing between the two lines, "There are things you must know…about us…about all Mystics…about our changing world…"

A thin smile crossed Robby's face.

"As you should know, brother…Mystics can form their world…they can form for good…or for bad…" Janus' eyes slowly turned towards Robby, then back to Robert."Your nemesis…Robby…already knows how to do this…while you've only been able to feel it in times of great need…"

"That's right.Why, I've controlled your whole existence since I was…created…" Robby said with a snicker, stepping towards Robert.

"…Wh-What?" Robert stammered, holding his ground.

"How do you think you—_you_, the inferior—defeated the WEAPONs?I merely made you a pawn in this celestial game of chess.I had to influence them—I couldn't influence and destroy at the same time, or the piece of my mind that was in theirs would be destroyed, killing me.So I pressed the urge to kill them into your mind.

"Now, as for these clones…while you were merely my pawn, your allies were true.They were strong.You are weak, Robert.You will never succeed in killing me, or the Sun's WEAPON.You will be destroyed here.You will be destroyed tonight.Of course, I envy you for your determination, and for your friendship with these people.So I will give these friends of yours an opportunity to live.This will insure that only the best are with me.My clones will battle with your friends—the survivors will join me!The losers will be dead, along with you, Arcane."

"…I'm not going to disagree with you…or object…if my friends are to join you, well…I guess I might end up having to hurt them, too…"

Anikken hopped up to Robert's right side, Cai stepping up to his left.

"We aren't gonna even consider joining you, ass!" Anikken yelled, holding his Thorn in its melee position.

"…I'll never leave Robert…" Cai murmured, taking Robert's right hand.

Rik, Charlie, and Ian looked to one another, and with Rik and Charlie joining hands, they walked up with the rest of the HEROs, standing just behind Anikken.

"Neither will we.We're going to help Robert even if it costs us our death," Charlie announced to the line of clones.

"Which it hopefully won't," Ian added, holding her fans and ready to attack.

Rik nodded lightly, removing her hat and pointing her spear towards Robby."I swear on my hat that I won't give in to your dark promises, Robby."

Raptor slowly padded up to Cai, standing at her side."It would be a disgrace to Cosmo Canyon if I fought my clone, only to be on the losing side.I'm with Robert."

Caity walked up slowly, Moogle following her.

"I know you don't have any sort of copy of me—," she began, interrupted by Robby's laugh.

"Oh, we do," he said through his laughter.A robotic duo slammed in through a wall, astonished scientists in the next room watching it.It looked almost as Caity and Moogle used to, with the cat on top of the Moogle.But this time, Caity was gold-plated and Moogle was silver-plated, and instead of them being two separate beings, this copy of Caity was buried up to its middle in the top of Moogle's head, between its ears, with her tail swishing out from the back of the mechanical beast's head.A chain-mail cape hung from the copy of Caity's back, and large metal wings extended from the back of the copy of Moogle."We call it Caity Sith 2 Prototype Model Y56 with Moogle Extension…or Catsup for short."The robot joined Robby's line.

"…As I was saying…even though you now do have a copy of me, I will fight alongside these humans—and Raptor—because without them I would be just a robot.They treated me like one of them…I'll never leave their sides!"

"That's incredibly touching.But even though you do not wish to fight us, you must.For if you don't, I'll see to it that your families are killed one by one…"

"You forget, Robby…that though we have other families…us HEROs are like a family.We stand up for one another…that will be your downfall!Because while your clones may look like us, they will never act like us!They will never feel any sort of emotions towards one another.They will never be your family!" Raptor growled.

"We'll see, won't we?" Robby snickered.He held his hands out to either side of himself with his arms stretched out as far as possible, a light gleaming in his eyes.A bright flash of light emanated from him—the seventeen individuals, the HEROs, the clones, and Janus were out of the room in which the clones were held and inside the ballroom of Crimson Palace.

Excluding Robert and Cai, the HEROs were looking about frantically.

"What the hell?" Anikken shouted.

"Huh?" questioned Rik.

And so on.

"Crimson Palace…so we're back here…" Robert murmured, looking to Robby, the grinning clone.

Janus turned to face Robert."Don't be fooled.The Crimson Palace is connected to this…or…that station.So it wasn't much of a move.The only thing Robby was displaying is his ability to alter his world.That's a general term…he can also transport things, and—,"

Robert's brother was silenced as Robby darted towards him, leaping up and drawing the Masamune, swinging it down and into Janus' back—through his heart and out through his front.

Janus' eyes squinted for a moment, glazing over as he leaned forward slowly, held up by the blade.Robby yanked it out, blood covering the end.

Janus fell to the floor, hitting with a soft thud.Blood trickled slowly out of him as Robby sneered at Robert.

"Mystics…can…alter their reality…alter your reality…brother…!" Janus softly uttered…his eyes closed slowly…

"You…killed him…why?" Robert stammered, furious.

"Oh, I had planned to all along.It seemed like a convenient time," came the reply of the clone as he wiped the blood off onto Janus' shirt.

"…Damn you!" Robert yelled…

[Begin FMV]

Robert scrambled towards Robby, unsheathing his Ultima Sabre as he did so.He leaned back, sliding across the floor on the soles of his shoes.Robby held his Masamune defensively.The two blades collided with a loud **clang**.

[End FMV]

** **

Robby and Robert stood still in a test of strength, the blades of their swords pressed together as they pushed with all of their might.

The HEROs and their duplicates were entranced.

"Damn you!Attack!" Robby yelled.The clones glared at the originals, eyes flashing red as they charged forward.

Raptor leapt over Rabder as it ran towards him, turning to chase after the beast.Rabder spun and skidded to a halt, holding his ground.Raptor rammed his clone into the side, knocking him over.Raptor then pounced for the deathblow, but instead was grabbed by Rabder as they were sent into a roll.

Anikken ducked under a throw of a weaker Lesath by his clone, Anickan, before leaping forward and colliding with the clone before Anickan had a chance to catch the Lesath.

Ian was kicked in the side by her clone Ey-un and sent into a wall.She fell to her knees, but quickly somersaulted forward and past her clone, slashing at Ey-un's ankles as she went with one of her Angel Feathers.She pushed up into a standing position, quickly slicing across her clone's back.

Cai had pressed herself into a corner of the ballroom and was firing on rapid-fire at her clone, which was darting behind crystal pillars.Cai held down on the trigger for a moment, launching a more condensed shot at the pillar her clone was hiding behind.Kay leapt behind another pillar as the previous one exploded in shards of crystal.

Charlie's Hellraiser sunk into the wall as he swung at his faster clone.The clone swung downwards at him, but Charlie pulled the Hellraiser from the wall in time, the axe blades slamming into each other and Charlie's stronger axe sending Chahley's flying across the room.Chahley ran after it with Charlie in hot pursuit.

Rek stabbed her single bladed spear into Rik's shoulder.

"Argh!" Rik yelled, her aura of fury bursting out around her."[Heavy Metal]!" she shouted, leaping up into the air so that her feet were level with Rek's head.Rik dropped down, slamming her Triple Assault into Rek's shoulders and head numerous times, slashing with it as she did so.Rek let out a low gurgle and dropped to the floor.

"No!One of the clones!" Robby yelled in anger, pushing harder with the Masamune.Robert just snickered, pushing equally hard against his sabre.

Caity and Moogle hopped out of the way as Catsup charged at them, its fists swinging.Caity targeted Catsup's back, and let a shot out from the right hand of her Moogle, smashing into Catsup's chain-mail cape and damaging the cat half of Catsup.Catsup stopped, turned, and dived into Moogle, knocking them backwards.Caity growled and threw the cockpit open, her aura around her as she leapt at Catsup.

Charlie hurled his axe at his clone; the axes handle slamming into the clone's crotch, causing the clone to fall over in agony.Charlie laughed and picked up his axe as he focused on a piece of materia inside of it.A [Fire] spell caused Chahley to burst into flames.

Cai was hit by a shot from Kay.Her eyes narrowed as she felt her aura growing.But Kay kept on firing.Cai's felt the shots all the way to her bones as she did her best to dodge the impossible-to-dodge shots.She felt _another_ aura burst around her."How could it be…possible?" she asked herself as another aura grew.She narrowed her eyes."Who care's how it's possible?[Healing Heart]!" Cai shouted, using her never-before-used low-level skill.From deep inside of her, energy was released, flowing into her allies, as well as back into herself.She could feel her wounds being cured, as well as the wounds of the HEROs.And she still had her two auras, a scarlet one closest around her and one of crimson spread out far.

Caity used her [Scratch] technique on Catsup, slicing into its metal body with her razor sharp claws.

"[Welcomed Aura]!" Cai shouted, feeling her smaller aura diminish as it spread out across the ballroom and into Rik, Charlie, Raptor, Robert, Caity, and Anikken.

Rik felt her aura, using it to charge at Catsup and use [Heavy Metal] as Caity used [Scratch] on it, causing the machine to be surrounded by sparks and explode.Caity grinned at Rik and climbed back into Moogle.

Anikken focused his eyes ok Anickan, charging the energy of his new aura into his Thorn."[Mega Slash]!" he shouted, the Thorn immersed in white energy.Using it in its melee form, he ran up to Anickan and slashed down and to the right and down and to the left, leaving white energy streaks behind the multi-bladed shuriken as he did so.Anickan fell on one knee and Charlie ran up alongside Anikken, using his aura for…

"[Heaven's Fury]!" Charlie shouted, slashing into Anickan several times with his Hellraiser, the force of the blows knocking Anickan into a wall, leaving a deep crater where the clone was embedded.

"[Pulse of Power]!" Cai shouted, using her final aura to concentrate on her capsules.She brought them together, the two guns being replaced by one large cannon.She closed her eyes, forcing energy into the combined Capsules as she charged up a large amount of the weapons' energies.

She released the shot, a giant ball of energy shooting out.Over four feet in diameter, it slammed into Kay, incinerating her.

Raptor called upon his shifting technique and his aura to become [Holy Raptor], fur becoming snow white and large angel-like wings spreading from his back, a halo forming over his head.Raptor leapt at Rabder, slashing and biting like mad with the Holy Raptor's [Angel's Revenge] combo' attack before leaping back, fur glowing white as he powered up his [Bane of the Heaven's] attack, suddenly leaping _through_ Rabder, much like Rik's old [Hyper Drive] skill.

Raptor reverted back to normal, his foe gone.

Having just used her [Lightning Kick], [Spinning Bird Kick], [Snap Kick], and [Double Kick], Ian used her [Flip Kick] yet again, flipping through the air with her foot stuck out.Ian quickly used her [Nutcracker Kick], delivering a final blow against Ey-un as she tucked her leg up against her chest and kicked out can-can style against Ey-un's hips as she hopped from one foot to the other, who then crumpled into a heap on the floor.

All seven of the clones faded away, their bodies each becoming a small sheet of crystal with the headings [Zodiac Brave], [Cetra Shoot-Out], [Judgment From Above], [Flash Kick], [Carnage Raptor], and [Pinwheel Blaze].Each picked up the sheet left by their clone, all but Caity, whose clone left nothing.The seven walked slowly towards Robert, who was still in the standoff with Robby, Robert's aura flowing.

Robert suddenly leapt back, sheathing his sabre and unsheathing Monolith.He let his aura loose.

"[Arcane Rage]!" he shouted, leaping at Robby.He plowed Robby backwards with each slash, as he slashed upwards, then downwards, then left, then right, then at each diagonal before stabbing straight into the clone and twisting his wrist, the Monolith's blade turning and letting loose a shriek of pain from Robby.

Robert held his blade still even as Robby began to fade away into a transparent form.

"…Maybe…I was…wrong about…you…" Robby whispered, then suddenly laughed, leaping back off of the blade."But maybe you were wrong about me!I'm not defeated yet!"

Robby began to drift towards a giant window overlooking the Planet.Robert pursued him, stopping when Robby stopped at the windows edge.

"I'll be at the Northern Crater, regaining my strength.Have fun with that WEAPON, Robert.If you think this was me at my strongest, you're wrong.I can be stronger.Much, much stronger!I will enjoy watching you quiver with fear as I use my own special skills against you.The parents of your friends had it easy when they fought Sephiroth…when they fought me.He…I…we were holding back.We were merely conserving our strength for when Meteor hit, so we would be absorbed into the Lifestream.But I don't want the Lifestream.I'm not as foolish as we used to be.I want power.Absolute power.Don't you forget that, Robert.And don't forget that fate is governing us now.Fate dealt me a winning hand, but that very destiny will destroy you.For I _am_ destiny.I choose who lives, I choose who dies.Nothing will ever stop me.Not you, not that WEAPON, not Holy, not the Lifestream, not the whole damn planet, not your friends.I am invincible.I am unstoppable.I am Robby," the clone said with a laugh."I'll be seeing you soon."

With that, Robby, the clone of Robert Arcane, became an orb of light, drifting through the window and towards the Planet.Anikken, Rik, Charlie, Caity, Raptor, Ian, and Cai walked up towards Robert.

"Is he dead…?Did you defeat him…?" Cai asked, watching the Planet from far above.

"…I don't know…" Robert answered truthfully, sheathing the Monolith."I don't think that's the last of him…"

"Uh…are we forgetting our purpose here?" Anikken asked, looking at the HEROs as they watched the Planet.The seven others turned to him."Most likely behind us at the moment is the giant Eternal WEAPON.We didn't come up here to goof around.We have to do our duty."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah…lets go…"

A voice came from the back of the ballroom."So I hear that you're here to destroy the WEAPON?"

The HEROs turned around to face a woman in her early twenties…

"Admiral Leela Drayson.I'd like to thank you for ridding that monstrosity from our facility, though it came at the price of death for my dear friend Janus.But if you're going to fight that WEAPON, I'll give you the materials you'll need—armor, spacecraft, suits with extra air tanks…anything that will save lives."

Rik raised an eyebrow."And you're from the Shinra?"

"Hahaha!That's a good one.No, I am the daughter of Captain Marcus Drayson, former leader of the Royal Arcane Air-Force.My father flew the lead aircraft in service of Lett Arcane, the leader of the Mystics at the time…"

"…Tell me…what happened to Lett Arcane…?What happened to my father…?" Robert asked, walking closer to her as the HEROs stayed behind, unsure.

"…My memory is a little foggy…wait a minute—I think I have it on file!" Leela exclaimed as she pulled out a small device not unlike the holographic map, turning it on…

[Begin FMV]

A man in royal garb and with dark red hair walked towards his wife, who held a baby in her arms while two other children were playing with toy airplanes—one of the two barely above infancy while the other a toddler.The man had a large Mystic sword sheathed at his back—the Goliath.

Man: Love, I must be setting off to oversee the construction of New Mideel with those Strife and Highwind fellows.

Woman: But Lett…our Robert has recently been born…if the growth of his mind is like that of our eldest children, what if he thinks he be fatherless?

Lett: It will be all right, Andrea.I won't be gone long.

Andrea: Lett…please…I sense something disturbing about this trip…something wrong…

Lett: Andrea—I doubt anything will go wrong.

[End FMV]

Robert looked at the ground.

"…His airship, carrying himself and my father, crashed," Leela told him, looking at the ground as well.

"…Listen…god damnit…okay—we're gonna go after that WEAPON…could you try and revive my brother?" Robert asked her.

"Sorry, but it's impossible.The Masamune is evil—it negates all healing properties, much like your brothers old ammunition," Leela said, looking back towards Robert.

"…Alright…" Robert murmured.

"…So when will the stuff be ready?" Rik interjected.

"It already is—I took the liberty of preparing it while you fought with those copies," Leela replied with a slight smile, "Oh, and we fixed up that old one you're cub friend was using…"

"Well then…lets go…" Robert sighed.

They stood in the control room of a spaceship the size of the Midnight Revenge as it veered away from the Shinra Space-Station and The Crimson Palace.Robert's eyes were closed, though he was facing the front view-port of the craft.

"Robert…?" Rik called.Robert's eyes opened."…Th-there it is…"

Robert looked out the view-port to see a monstrous form in front of the ship.Its length was about three-fourths of the Moon's diameter.

"We're about a half-mile away, Robert," Leela murmured.Robert didn't seem surprised, though he said nothing.

[Begin FMV]

The giant WEAPON was in the shape of a long serpent, with a dragon-like head larger than the ship.Two huge wings stretched out from a bit below the head, looking almost skeletal.The WEAPON's bone-white body was easy to spot in the distant light of the Sun, and large, three-fingered claws hung down on long arms.As the spaceship drew closer, the giant sheets of white plating moved, the beast still preparing its giant bombardment of energy on the Planet.

Huge gold eyes flashed, and the spaceship drawing near the WEAPON suddenly stopped, frozen in place.

[End FMV]

"…Well…this is it…" Robert murmured, pulling on his helmet as the others did likewise.

"…I'll get you all when you're finished—or when you call for me…"

The HEROs stepped into the airlock, the ship only about 50 yards away from the closest part of the beast.

The eight warriors—Robert, Cai, Raptor, Rik, Charlie, Anikken, Ian, and Caity—leapt out through the outer airlock and into space as the ship flew back and out of range of attack.

Eternal WEAPON felt the challengers' arrival, turning its ancient neck to face them, glaring at them with eyes larger than all eight combined.

It opened its mouth, giant fangs able to be seen now.A giant orb at the top of its mouth was glowing—charging energy.But an amazingly tiny orb on the bottom of its mouth suddenly let out a small ray of energy—a continual ray, which flew towards the eight beings.

Robert saw this fairly large beam of energy shooting towards them and yelled out "Move!"

Rik, Cai, Raptor, Anikken, Ian, Caity, and himself shot out in almost every direction with the thrusters on their new Shinra spacesuits.Charlie remained still in awe.

The giant beam—extremely tiny to the Eternal WEAPON—about fifty feet in diameter shot down at the lone HERO.

"CHARLIE!" Rik and Ian both yelled.

Charlie suddenly began to move, kicking his legs wildly though the air, incoherent…

[Begin FMV]

The shot collided with the son of Cloud and Tifa Strife, the giant golden beam slamming into him and continuing backwards—out into space—before the WEAPON ceased its fire.Charlie was still floating there, though glowing bright gold.

Rik:He's all right…

Ian:Yeah…

Charlie's body—suit and weapon with it—suddenly became a bright golden shape, which soon broke off into particles the size of peas before fizzling out.

[End FMV]

"NO!" Rik shrieked, flying towards Charlie with her thrusters, closely followed by Ian.

"I'm sorry to sound cynical…" Anikken whispered into the radio, "But…we have to destroy that WEAPON…we have to…"

"Shut the #$%& up, Anikken!" Rik and Ian screamed back at him.

"Robert…I…we…we can't fight…we…not without Charlie…" Rik sobbed.

Robert knew that Anikken was right—they did have to kill the WEAPON…but if Rik and Ian weren't going to fight, and Charlie was gone…

"Leela…we need to be picked up…now…" Robert sighed into the intercom.Rik and Ian were still sobbing—they had given up being strong.They were huddled close together.

"Robert…" Cai whispered through a one-way transmission, "I can fix this…I can prevent it from happening…"

Robert switched into the transmission with Cai."How?"

"…Time…the time continuum…I think I can break through it…and send someone through time…to stop this from happening…" Cai responded.

"…Alright…we can try that when we get back to the station…" Robert replied.

Rik and Ian were lying on a bench, asleep yet hugging tightly, their faces stained with tears.

"…I didn't think this would happen…" Robert murmured.

"None of us expected it…" Anikken replied glumly.

"Robert…!Bring your friends and come up here!" Leela yelled from the space station's bridge, which was a stairway away.

Robert, Anikken, and Cai ran up the stairs while Caity and Raptor stayed behind with Ian and Rik.

The trio joined Leela in the central room at the top of the station.A giant screen in front of them displayed the view in front of the station, showing the Eternal WEAPON silhouetted against the black of space.It reared its head back, energy glowing from inside its opening mouth.

"…Shit…" was the last thing Anikken said before…

[Begin FMV]

The Eternal WEAPON brought its head level with the Planet.With its mouth wide open, it let out a giant howl, sending a huge beam of light, as large as the WEAPON's open mouth.The golden light shot at the Planet, through the clouds.

The living and free members of AVALANCHE stood in Rocket Town, all six—as Yuffie was still in Midgar and the old Cait Sith had been shut down—staring up at the sky as the huge light ripped through the clouds, smashing into the Planet with a giant explosion, sending waves of destruction throughout the ground, the whole Planet shaking from the impact as though it was giant earthquake, sending people falling to the ground as the ripples of the shot spread out, the WEAPON still firing down at the Planet.

Up in space, the WEAPON kept shooting as the Planet began to glow bright gold.The shot dove straight through the Planet's crust, then its mantle, followed by the outer core, and finally…

The core exploded, the Planet blasting apart.The Lifestream began to glow from inside the core before suddenly disappearing.

[End FMV]

The people onboard the space station were thrown off of their feet as the shockwaves of the Planet's destruction flew through space and collided with the station.The station was battered continually with the small rocks and debris that the beam of destruction had left behind.Robert, Cai, and Anikken managed to get to their feet as the other HEROs ran up onto the bridge.

"What…happened?" Rik asked as she tried to fight off the tears that kept pouring.

"The Planet…is gone…" Cai whispered, tears pouring down her face as well.

"…Cai…you were telling me that you could send someone backwards through time, to save Charlie…that would prevent all this from happening…" Robert murmured, his voice thick with sadness.

"I…I can…" Cai said with a nod."But…I can't send myself…it would kill me if I tried to transport my own spirit _and_ guide it…"

"But you could send one of us…" Robert continued for her.Cai nodded.

"One other thing, though…the time continuum would be unsettled if no one accepted that beam.Time would just work against us, as well as destiny—the WEAPON would probably fire again.I think it fired to test our strength…to see if we could handle it.Someone had to die today…fate chose Charlie.We can work against fate, though, if someone takes his place and accepts that shot," Cai explained

"I'll go.That'll keep you all out of danger," Caity offered.

"I'm sorry, Caity…but you don't have a spirit to send…" Cai sighed.

"Then…one of us can go…" Rik offered, pointing to herself, Ian, Robert, Anikken, and Raptor.

"But not either of us, Rik…" Ian realized, "My brother would do the same to save us…and then we'd do that to save him…and it would never end…"

"Yes…that's right…only the person I send back will remember what happened…no one else will know…"

Ian looked to Anikken, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Uh-uh, I ain't gonna go.Sorry if I seem like a coward or an ass, but that's what I am—a coward and an ass.I'm a thief, not a hero," Anikken replied grimly.

"Damn you, Anikken," Ian growled.

"Leave Anikken alone, Ian…he was honest towards you.You shouldn't be the one who chooses who dies," Raptor growled.

"…Raptor?" Rik asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…I'm afraid…if you recall, to my society I'm still a cub…I'm not strong enough for something like that…" Raptor said solemnly.Rik nodded understandingly.

"…Robert…will you go?" Rik and Ian both asked, looking to Robert, their eyes welling up with tears…

_ _

_[Please Insert Disk Three]_


	3. Disk Three

_ _

**[Disk Three]**

Robert sighed lightly and nodded…

"Yes…I'll go…who knows, maybe Monolith can absorb it…the blast, I mean.I'll try my best…to save him…" Robert whispered.Rik and Ian immediately threw their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Robert," they both chimed.Robert nodded lightly.

"Robert…I…I…" Cai whispered softly.

"…Don't worry, Cai…" Robert responded, pushing Rik and Ian off of him for the moment and embracing her tightly."…But I need to be sent back now…"

"…I…I know…" Cai whispered, leaning up a bit to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Robert began to shine with a silver glow.He let go of Cai, looking at his hands.He began to take on a ghostly shape—he could see straight through to his feet, then to the floor—becoming translucent.Then, starting at the feet, he began to fade into nothing.The transparence of his lower section continued as it moved up to his middle.

"Cai…" he murmured, disappearing now at the shoulders."I love you…"

And then he was swallowed up into nothing.

[Begin FMV]

Robert appeared, zooming through the very fabric of time, a swirling violet and black vortex all around him, his eyes closed.The movement sent his short hair blowing a bit behind his head.

He suddenly slammed into a barrier, causing it to shatter…

?????:Robert…?

His eyes opened slowly…

[End FMV]

Robert turned to look at the person who had beckoned him—Rik.

"Th-there it is…" Rik murmured.

"I know…" Robert said with a yawn, standing.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing…" Robert replied as he followed the rest of the HEROs gaze to look at the monster he had already seen.

[Begin FMV]

The giant WEAPON was in the shape of a long serpent, with a dragon-like head larger than the ship.Two huge wings stretched out from a bit below the head, looking almost skeletal.The WEAPON's bone-white body was easy to spot in the distant light of the Sun, and large, three-fingered claws hung down on long arms.As the spaceship drew closer, the giant sheets of white plating moved, the beast still preparing its giant bombardment of energy on the Planet.

Huge gold eyes flashed, and the spaceship drawing near the WEAPON suddenly stopped, frozen in place.

[End FMV]

"…Alright…here's the plan…I'm going to head out there…no matter what happens…I want you to follow…I want to destroy it even if something bad happens to me, alright?" Robert asked, pulling on his helmet.

"Robert, you sound like you're planning to die," Charlie said with a laugh.Robert shot a look at him.

"…Robert…" Cai murmured.

"…Fly far away, until you know it's time…" Robert instructed, leaving through the airlock.

"Well…I guess we'll wait…" Anikken muttered.

Eternal WEAPON felt the arrival of a challenger, turning its ancient neck to face him, glaring at him with its humongous eyes.

It opened its mouth, giant fangs able to be seen now.A giant orb at the top of its mouth was glowing—charging energy.But an amazingly tiny orb on the bottom of its mouth suddenly let out a small ray of energy—a continual ray, which flew towards the human.

As the spaceship moved away, Robert drew his Monolith, raising it in front of him vertically, with the sharp part of the blade pointed towards the blast.

The huge blast was smashing at him, pushing him backwards, though with the Monolith collecting the energy rapidly it didn't hit him.The Monolith began to glow bright green as the energy continued to blast.It strained against Robert's hands as though it was a fishing pole with a hooked fish swimming behind him.The tension rose, and Robert struggled to hold the Monolith in front of him as he was continually blasted backwards.After several seconds, the Monolith was radiating energy, and extremely bright.It flew from Robert's right hand, shooting behind him while held by his left hand, dragging him along.

Suddenly, the blast hit Robert, dragging him into it.Time froze.Robert was surrounded by the gold blast.

~ HUMAN.WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?FIGHTING WITH ONE LIKE MYSELF IS WORTHLESS.I AM THE ETERNAL WEAPON, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM.I CONTROL THIS SOLAR SYSTEM—PROTECT IT.I KNOW YOU, ROBERT ARCANE.I KNOW YOU'VE SEEN HOW THE FUTURE SHOULD HAVE BEEN, WITH THE IMPOSTER WEAPON AND THAT CLONE OF YOURS BEING DESTROYED ALONG WITH THE PLANET.SOMETIMES THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES TO OUR ACTIONS.THE CONSEQUENCE OF MY ACTIONS WAS THE DEATH OF INNOCENT BEINGS.THOSE BEINGS WILL NEVER SEE SNOW, OR THE BEAUTIFUL SUN, OR THE SMILES OF THOSE AROUND THEM.THAT RUINED THE LIVES OF BEINGS WHO HAVE NOT YET BEEN BORN.BUT IF I HADN'T, YOUR CLONE WOULD HAVE.WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THIS, ARCANE? ~

Robert winced at the loudness of the voice in his head."I…we're going to destroy my clone…and that WEAPON…we're gonna bring peace to our Planet."

~ MANY HAVE CLAIMED THAT.BUT MANY WERE WRONG.IS IT NOT TRUE THAT BRINGING PEACE WAS THE PURPOSE OF THAT 'AVALANCHE' TEAM MANY YEARS AGO?I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE.I HAVE SEEN ALL BEFORE.WHEN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM CAME TO BE, SO DID I.I HAVE SEEN HUMANS LEARN HOW TO CREATE FIRE.IS WHAT YOU'VE SEEN AND SAID ANYTHING THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND?NO.I RESPECT YOUR BRAVERY, THOUGH.YOUR FRIEND WAS NOT THIS DETERMINED.I WILL POSTPONE THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR PLANET, BUT I MUST FIGHT YOUR ALLIES.IF THEY ARE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME, THEN THEY WILL BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ROBBY ARCANE.AS FOR YOU—YOU WILL BE ABSORBED INTO TIME. ~

"…What's that?" Robert asked.

~ YOUR ALLY CHARLIE STRIFE WITNESSED IT IN THE OTHER FUTURE.YOU WILL BE A GHOST OF TIME, MOVING THROUGH WITHOUT AFFECTING ANYTHING.WITHOUT FEELING ANYTHING.WITHOUT BEING ANYTHING.YOU WILL MERELY BE WATCHING.ONLY THE KEY MAY LET YOU FREE, BUT AS YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT BY NOW, THE KEY IS GONE.YOU ARE VERY BRAVE, ROBERT ARCANE, BUT NOT EVEN THE BRAVEST LAST COMPARED TO THE WISEST. ~

And with that, the beam disappeared, and Robert hung still as his body was ripped apart and sent into the flow of time…

Robert materialized into a circular room, where an old Mog sat, a giant book in its lap.

"Ah, Robert Arcane, son of Lett and Andrea, brother of Janus and Emanuel…yes…I see you on the list…" the Mog said, looking at its book.

"Where am I?" Robert asked the creature, noticing the Monolith was still in his hand, though no longer glowing.

"Put simply, you are in the Crossroads," came the Mog's reply.

"…And that is?" Robert questioned, sheathing his Monolith.

"Oh please…your ally Charlie was smarter than this.This is the center of all time, where the ends of time meet.No, there is no way back into your reality."

"…Wait…this isn't real?" Robert asked, confused.

"Is your world real?Is anything real?Maybe we're all just the Master's dream.Maybe when he wakes up we all die, and maybe a new world is created when he goes to sleep.Maybe we're the ones dreaming.In terms of solid places, yes, this place is real.In terms of actuality, this place is just in your mind, unleashed by the Eternal WEAPON.You see, everyone comes her sooner or later.The ends of time—think of this as the information desk before the afterlife."

"…" Robert remained silent."Wait a damn minute…Charlie came here?But…Cai sent me back in time!Charlie never came here!"

"…Jeez, you're slow.First of all, Robert, Cai did not send you here.She can read your mind—if you recall.She knew that you would believe her if she said she was sending you into the past.But instead, she let you unleash your Mystic abilities, changing the world around you—reversing your timeline for a moment."

"…Didn't I change the future, though?" Robert questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"…Every little thing that anyone does can change the future, Robert.Sure, your group changed the future monumentally when you fled a battle and the Planet was destroyed, but that's not much compared to what I've seen.But the futures will still exist."

"…You mean…somewhere out there, Charlie is alive, yet somewhere out there he's dead and the world is destroyed?" Robert asked.

"That's correct.Though none of them are linked to the full timeline.You see, all timelines intertwine to form a…rope, if you will.A huge rope made up of everything living.Like a rope made from twine, so many tiny fibers will hang out, no matter what.These are the lost futures.And though you did turn that 'rope' of time into a lost future by regenerating the universe and re-creating the rope, the futures like the one you left will still exist.For instance…" Mog continued…the area around them became a serene landscape, plants growing everywhere, more primitive forms of Raptor's species frolicking, men and women running about happily."This is what the future would have been if the beast from the sky, Jenova, had been destroyed long before coming to the Planet.Funny how things turn out—sometimes lost futures are the most worthwhile."

"…So you're saying that somewhere, frozen in time, the Planet is destroyed?" Robert demanded, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's correct.Numerous threads end with the Planet's destruction, actually.If the AVALANCHE team hadn't destroyed Sephiroth and freed Holy, then…well…" Mog murmured, the area around them changing to form a half-destroyed Planet that was rapidly being consumed by destruction."Let's put it this way…Sephiroth didn't get into the Lifestream anyway in this future.

"But thinking about it, there are infinite possibilities of a loose thread every day on your Planet alone!If one person dies who, in the future is to take over Shinra and helps to save the Planet, then that future is lost.Lost but not deleted.Beings don't have any fate—fate is make-believe.Beings have choices.Whether they choose right or wrong depends on them."

The surrounding room became a pitch-black area, now, with a glowing light in the center.

"Now, you have to walk into the light.It is your time," Mog instructed.Robert started towards it cautiously, but stopped and turned around.

"So I'm dead, right?" he asked.Mog nodded.Robert sighed."Hey wait…if this is the end of all timelines…where's everyone else?"

"…Not all of them are as stubborn to accept their fate as you, Robert," Mog laughed.

"…That's funny.I thought you said there was no such thing as fate.Trust me, I'll be coming back here some other time.I'll be coming back when it truly is my time.I'll see you soon!" Robert laughed lightly before the Mog ran up and shoved him into the glowing light.

"…Robert!" Anikken shouted from inside the spaceship.Excluding Cai, the other HEROs were all in a state of shock.Cai stood.

"…Look…I know what's going on here…and though…well…_that_ happened to Robert…we…we have to fight that thing," Cai murmured.

"What?Are you crazy?Did you see what it did to Robert?" Charlie exclaimed, outraged.

"Look, believe it or not, he did it to save _you_.To save all of us—to save every being on the Planet," Cai growled.

"How do you know?" Rik asked her, trying to remain calm.Cai was saddened by the tragedy, but she kept herself strong.

"I…read his mind.I supposedly sent him from a future where the Planet was destroyed due to our lack of personal strength.So this time, we can't run.We have to go back and fight," Cai explained, looking at the other six HEROs.

"The hell?Do you even care about Robert at all?" Anikken snarled at her.

"Excuse my language, Anikken, but you don't know what the #$%& you're talking about.I love Robert…but I also love the Planet.We need to save the Planet…we can worry about Robert later."

"I suppose she's right…we need a plan," Ian commented.Rik nodded lightly.

"I say we attack it from two sides.One person will lead a party of three to its back and one will lead a party of four to its front, where its defense will be higher," Rik ordered."So who will lead us?"

"…Damnit.Well…I'll take Cai, Caity, and Ian and attack from the front.All of us except Ian have long-range weapons, and Ian could use magic…" Anikken suggested.

"…Speaking of magic…" Leela began, bringing up the large bag full of materia that Anikken had taken from his home in Wutai and left on the rocket.

"Hey—wow!You got it for us!" Anikken exclaimed with a grin.Leela smirked, tossing it to him.Catching it winded him, sending Anikken falling on his behind.

As Anikken opened the bag, the summon materia he had placed in his old Lesath so long ago—given to him by Raptor before Robert and Raptor headed up to the Gold Saucer to fight Jenova-CRISIS, and moved to each new Lesath following it—began to glow.Five other summon materia shot up from the large stash of materia in the bag—two newer, three older.

"…Bahamut…?" Cai asked herself as Anikken slid back in amazement, letting his Thorn go as the glowing summon materia removed itself.It rose up, the five other summons starting to rotate around it.

"…Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO, Red Bahamut, and Bahamut HELL…" Anikken murmured the names.

"…That's the materia I gave you, right Anikken?So that's why it didn't work…it was incomplete…it must be merging…!" Raptor exclaimed.

The Bahamut materia began to glow as well, suddenly shooting into the center materia and becoming one with it.Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO followed the same move, Red Bahamut and Bahamut HELL doing it as well.As six bright lights became one, they let out a flash, and in the place of the six was one faintly glowing materia.

A booming roar emitted from the materia, and a group of voices emitted from inside of it."Infinity Bahamut has been born."

Anikken smirked, looking to Raptor."…Well, now that this is out of the way…we have a WEAPON to fight!"

Cai nodded lightly, grasping the Summon materia on her necklace for good luck…

Four warriors hung still in the air-less darkness of space, facing the monstrosity of the galaxy.Meanwhile, many miles away, three other warriors watched the monster from behind it, ready to strike.

A brilliant ring of light suddenly shot outwards from this Eternal WEAPON, colliding with the HEROs but affecting them not, simply sending a ripple of cold through their bodies.

~ YOU HAVE CHANGED.NOT LONG AGO, YOU RAN AWAY IN FEAR AFTER A DEATH OF AN ALLY.YOU ARE APPARENTLY STRONGER NOW, AND FOR THIS I GIVE YOU MY GRATITUDE.FOR, AS A GUARDIAN OF THIS SOLAR SYSTEM, I DO NOT WISH TO DESTROY THAT WHICH I HAVE BEEN CREATED TO PROTECT.BUT IF I DO NOT ACT IN AN APPROPRIATE MANNER TOWARDS THE BEING KNOWN BY YOU—HUMANS AND NON-HUMANS—AS ROBBY, THEN ALL WILL BE GONE.IF YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ONE SUCH AS MYSELF, I WILL GIVE YOU THAT OPPROTUNITY.NOW.NOW IS THE TIME AT WHICH I WILL BATTLE YOU, TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH.IF YOU TRIUMPH, I WILL BLESS YOU WITH ABILITIES FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN THOSE YOU ARE USED TO USING.BUT I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY UNFAIR IF I WAS TO SIMPLY EXPECT YOU TO FIGHT ME HEAD ON, NOW WOULDN'T IT?SO I SHALL GIVE YOU A TRIAL.IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THE STRONGEST OF MY SERVANTS…ONE WHO'S SIZE WOULD BE MORE MATCHED TO YOURS…THEN I SHALL LET YOU CHALLENGE ME.SO WHICH OF YOU SHALL FIGHT MY SERVANT? ~

The current HEROs winced slightly at the booming presence in their minds.Before Rik or Charlie had a chance, Anikken shouted out…

"I will!"

~ A VOICE IS HEARD—OR A THOUGHT.EITHER WAY, THE PORTION OF YOUR TASK FORCE BEFORE ME HAS VOLUNTEERED ITS POWER.AS FOR THOSE PLACING THEMSELVES BEHIND ONE SUCH AS MYSELF…YOU MUST NOT INTERFERE.THE CONSEQUENCE WILL BE THE FUTURE THAT EXISTED, THOUGH IT WAS UNSEEN BY YOUR EYES, PERSAY. ~

Another ring of light emitted from the Eternal WEAPON, and a huge, looming skeletal wearing a red cloak appeared in front of the team of four.Bones a dark gray, it was over fifteen feet tall, and in its literally bony hands it held a large scythe, with dried bloods of many slew beasts staining the blade.No teeth filled its jaw, but from either side of its chin came a short spike, which went down about six inches.

It let out a bellowing roar against the eternal silence of space—an actual sound carried through.Like the beast that it was, it was howling.Its cloak suddenly began to swirl about before seemingly splitting in half and moving to form two ragged wing-like appendages.It flapped these against the non-existent resistance, gliding forward towards this team of four, using two hands to bring the scythe back behind its skull like an axe as its clawed feet tucked up to its ribs.

Cai shook her head under the helmet."Skeleton—meet technology."She smirked, holding down the trigger of her left Capsule, raising it towards the swooping beast as particles of light were condensing around the slightly exposed barrel of the advanced gun.

Cai released the trigger, sending a large orb of power flying towards the being.It struck, sending clouds of dust through space as the energy caused the bones to disintegrate as the scythe, too, disappeared.

~ I AM ASTOUNDED BY YOUR ABILITIES.I HAD PREDICTED THAT YOU WOULD BE DEAD—AND YOU WOULD NOT SEE WHAT WOULD HAVE TO BE DONE TO YOUR WORLD.BUT I SUPPOSE I SHOULD HOLD UP MY HALF OF OUR…BARGAIN.WE SHALL COMPARE STRENGTHS—BUT BE WARNED, THIS SHALL NOT BE EASY.I WILL GIVE YOU THE OPPROTUNITY TO RUN AWAY FROM THIS BATTLE, AND RETURN TO YOUR PLANET BEFORE IT MUST BE DESTROYED. ~

A chorus of laughter arose at this comment, from all of the HEROs except Cai and Caity.

"Not likely," Charlie replied.

~ AND YOUR THOUGHTS ARE TELLING ME OTHERWISE.VERY WELL THEN—WE SHALL FIGHT.I SHOULD REMIND YOU, THOUGH, THAT THIS IS WHERE YOUR LIVES WILL EXPIRE. ~

"We've defeated the WEAPONs of the Planet.We can defeat the WEAPON of the Sun," Rik growled out.

~ HUMAN, I AM NOT A WEAPON.WEAPONS WERE CREATED ON YOUR PLANET AFTER THE BEING KNOWN AS JENOVA CRASHED DOWN TO YOUR PLANET.YOUR PLANET CREATED THEM AS A LAST RESORT TO DESTROYING JENOVA.BUT A TEAM OF THE CETRA DID SO, AND YOUR WEAPONS WERE PUT TO SLUMBER UNTIL THE NEED AROSE.NOT ONLY DOES THE BEING KNOWN AS ROBBY EXERT ENOUGH POWER TO CONTROL THESE WEAPONS, BUT ALSO HE EXERTS ENOUGH POWER TO CREATE THEM.THE "WEAPON" CREATED FROM THE MERGED JENOVA BEASTS IS, IN ACTUALITY, NOT A WEAPON, BUT AN IMPOSTER, WHICH WAS THE TRUE REASON WHY THE REAL WEAPONS AWOKE.THE JENOVA WEAPON, IN TRUTH, IS LINKED WITH ROBBY ARCANE.BUT I, I AM SIMPLY ETERNAL.I WOULD QUESTION AGAIN IF YOU STILL WISH TO CHALLENGE ME, BUT I KNOW YOUR ANSWER.SO LET US FIGHT. ~

The Eternal beast released another ring of energy, which slammed into the HEROs and sent them into a single backwards spin.The extreme power of the energy ripped the outer spacesuits off of the HEROs, leaving them in the skin-tight under-suits they were wearing at the space station.

But their weapons, armor, and materia remained.

Anikken's eyes widened—air!They need air!He opened his mouth to shout…involuntarily inhaling the sweet air that had somehow filled the area.

~ YOU QUESTION THE OXYGEN I PRESUME?YOU WOULD BE AT EVEN MORE OF A DISADVANTAGE WITHOUT YOUR AIR SUPPLY.I AM PROVIDING IT FOR YOU. ~

Anikken closed his eyes, focusing on the Barrier-All materia combination in his Imperial Guard armor.He quickly let a [Wall] spell loose on himself, Cai, Caity, and Ian, the invisible magic and physical barrier forming around them.

Ian, with her W-Magic and Cure-All combination in the right Angel Feather, cast [Regen] on the same four members, then—using up all of her magic supply—she quickly used her Time-All materia on the group, casting [Haste] and speeding them up drastically.

Caity pulled Moogle's fists in the direction of Eternal, launching giant orbs of energy from the Capsule-like weapons on the end of its hands.The energy hit the beast and fizzled out.Caity growled lightly as Cai looked thoughtfully to the White and Black materia in her left Capsule…

Cai, determination pumping through her arteries, pointed her hand towards Eternal, casting [Holy] through the White Materia.A white mass of energy collected around her, surrounding her completely.

"The prayer…for Holy…" she murmured…the energy suddenly shot through her and out through her hand, a column with a huge diameter.It slammed into the Eternal, which let out a giant roar through its dragon-like head.

"And the Meteor's bane!" Cai shouted, now focusing through the Black Materia.A giant red-and-black orb, surrounded by flames with a tail of fire, shot down from the space around them, smashing into the Eternal and causing it to let loose another roar.The ear-splitting noise caused the HEROs to cover their ears—even Caity, whose sensors picked up the booming noise all too well.

Eternal let loose another ring of energy, this one immense, which hit the un-protected HEROs and knocked them back farther.

"Ow…shit…" Ian murmured.

"Damn…" Anikken muttered.

"Gah…my gears hurt…" Caity said meekly.

"…Anikken, are you worried about the other members?" Cai questioned.

Anikken nodded, "Yeah, a little."

Rik let out a groan, glaring at the back of Eternal.

"Today's the day of reckoning," she muttered.She concentrated on the Ifrit materia in her Aegis Bracelet, causing the three HEROs on the other side to disappear as a bull-like monster appeared from nowhere.

[Hellfire]

It snarled, opening its mouth as it exhaled a cloud of fire before immersing itself in the flames and shooting at the Eternal, crashing into it as the HEROs reappeared.

"Yeah…lets get old-school on its ass!" Charlie shouted, concentrating on the Shiva materia.

The three HEROs faded away and an ice nymph appeared where they had been, floating in space.

[Diamond Dust]

Shiva pointed her hands toward Eternal, launching a huge sheet of ice at it, which covered it before shattering and causing Shiva's disappearance, and the reappearance of the HEROs.

Cords of energy flew from Eternal.They slammed into the HEROs on both sides and attached to their chests like the tongues of chameleons.The seven HEROs were dragged through space and towards the serpent-like beast.It let out a roar and—using its long arms and claws, slashed the HEROs as it made a circular motion, sending all seven shooting back before hitting the end of the cords.Rik, Charlie, and Raptor quickly were illuminated in the red glow of their auras.

Before the fury overtook him and he began his shift, Raptor managed to quickly cast a [Aero3] spell on Charlie's axe.

Raptor let out a beast-like roar, his fur becoming the same color white as flour.His [Holy Raptor] transformation taking form as he sucked the aura into himself, angel's wings unfolding out from his front shoulder blades, covered in feathers.A golden ring of light grew over his head—his halo.

Charlie began his chain attack, slicing down and to the right, then down and to the left for [Devastator], the [Aero3] spell on his axe causing huge arcs of force to fly from the moving blade, which grew before striking against the far-away Eternal beast.Charlie then began the [Courage] sequence, bringing the axe over his head and swinging downwards, sending another huge arc at Eternal before Charlie used the next part of the combo'—fumbling as he did so, as using [Rain of Blades] in outer space would cost him the loss of his weapon and no damage done to Eternal.

Instead, Charlie used [Hero's Sacrifice], stabbing himself with his axe, death coming to him as instead a [Full-Cure]-like spell was used on himself, Raptor, and Rik.Charlie moved forward a bit, beginning the [Heaven's Fury] attack, as he slashed madly in front of himself, sending eight giant arcs spiraling at Eternal and slicing into it.Charlie's eyes flashed red, and he ended his technique…

With the yelling out of "[Cirrus Maximum]!"

Charlie spun around on his heel in the empty space, rising upwards with his axe as though he were a human helicopter.This sent out a continuous spiraling arc, which drove into Eternal's ancient body.Charlie suddenly dropped back down, level with Rik and Raptor as, once again, he sliced madly through the air around him, this time sending ten long arcs at Eternal, causing it to roar out in fury as, instead of getting a chance to counterattack as Charlie's aura faded, Rik stepped forward, aura blazing.

"[Skydive]!" she exclaimed, bringing her Triple Assault back over her head in nearly the same position as that which Charlie used for [Courage], the two lower blades on the spear suddenly glowing with energy.Rik swung the spear forward, and the energy flew from the blades, growing to immense proportions as it did so, crashing into Eternal as Rik shot up into the air and spiraled down, spear held out in front of her as she spun around cork-screw style and slammed into Eternal.She pulled her spear out of the giant's armor, kicking off and flying back into alignment with Charlie and Raptor.

Raptor, in his Holy form, used a new attack for this shift…"[White Lightning]!"

Raptor's white-furred body crackled with energy as he became absorbed within a bright ball of light, launching himself at and into Eternal, slamming straight through the ancient guardian and out through the other side, all the way to Anikken's team…

As Raptor stopped in their lines, Anikken snarled at Eternal, holding his Thorn so hard that blood was trickling down his palm.

"[Star Crash]!" Anikken called out, holding the Thorn out in front of him.The blades shone a bright gold, power pulsing through it.He brought the Thorn back over his shoulder before flinging it at Eternal, straight and true, the energy-coated blade slicing through the beasts right wing, up and over it, and back to Anikken, who caught it deftly as his aura left him and he was drained of his energy.

Her technique useless, Ian instead focused her aura into her Contain materia, snickering as she cast an immensely powerful [Flare] spell, a huge ball of red flames growing and exploding in front of Eternal.

Caity sighed…she was going to have to use the new skill Rik had provided her with so long ago.

"[Jack-In-The-Box]!" Caity exclaimed, climbing out of Moogle.A jack-in-the-box shot out from a compartment on the metal Moogle, and she caught it, turning the crank, the opening of the box pointed towards Eternal.

A shadowy demon suddenly shot out from the box as it popped open, and—halfway in the box—sprung forward to lean close to Eternal, growing huge.With claws of shadow, it slashed away at the beast before slipping back into the box as Caity's technique ended.

Cai raised her right hand up into the air, the gun barrel of its Capsule retreating into the metal shell.

"[Elixir Stand]!" Cai called out, opening another compartment on the Capsule as green and white sparks flew from it, coating the HEROs on both sides, replenishing both their health and their magical abilities.

And Anikken knew it was time.

With his magic power at full, he concentrated on the Infinity Bahamut materia in the Thorn.

All seven HEROs faded away…

[Hydra Flare]…

The area around Eternal became pitch-black as planets, the Sun, and the stars were shadowed out.An earsplitting screech echoed through the area, as a giant two-headed dragon dropped down a ways away from Eternal, only a bit smaller than the beast.The Bahamut dragon's silver chrome outside flashed brilliantly.Smaller forearms clenched their claws as large legs hung down loosely along with a thick tail.Humongous wings spread out from Infinity Bahamut.

The two heads faced Eternal, long necks stretched out, their mouths opening in a synchronized motion as each began to form giant energy orbs.A flash of brilliant light split the darkness of the area, and the two heads multiplied into four, all four charging up energy orbs.Another flash, eight heads charging energy.A final flash, leaving sixteen heads with fully charged orbs of energy.Eternal roared a challenge to the Infinity Bahamut.

All sixteen heads reared back…

And then swung forward, flinging all sixteen energy orbs at Eternal.Battering into Eternal one at a time, they slammed against the beast of the Sun, bashing it into a near-unconscious state.

And with a flash of light, just as that which had brought forth the multiple heads, the Infinity Bahamut was gone, and in its place all seven HEROs had been brought together.The shadows faded away, the stars shining brilliantly.

The bone-white beast was covered in scorch marks, craters, and cracks.It roared…

~ PLEASE CEASE YOUR ATTACK—I SURRENDER.I THOUGHT IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR THOSE SUCH AS YOUR TEAM TO BRING THIS BATTLE AGAINST ME TO AN END, AS THE VICTORS.I COMMEND YOU.AND NOW, I MUST KEEP MY OATH…I ENTRUST THE WORLD TO YOU.SAVE IT.PROTECT IT FROM ROBBY ARCANE AND THE JENOVA WEAPON.IT'S UP TO YOU…WHAT?WHAT ARE THOSE THAT YOU CARRY?ARE THEY THE 'EXTREME ABILITIES'? ~

Cai realized what Eternal was questioning—the crystal sheets they looted from their clones.She nodded.

~ THEN I SHALL ENABLE YOU TO LEARN THEM…GIVE THEM TO ME… ~

Cai, Anikken, Rik, Ian, Charlie, and Raptor removed the crystal sheets they had in their item pouches, raising them up ward.They began to float towards the Eternal, but stopped, transforming into spheres of light.They rushed back into the HEROs from which they had come.

(Charlie learned [Zodiac Brave]!)

(Ian learned [Flash Kick]!)

(Anikken learned [Pinwheel Blaze]!)

(Raptor learned [Carnage Raptor]!)

(Rik learned [Judgment From Above]!)

(Cai learned [Cetra Shoot-Out]!)

~ …RETURN TO YOUR WORLD, AND CONQUER THOSE WHO THREATEN IT.FIGHT TO THE DEATH! ~

Eternal flapped its skeletal wings, flying off towards the Sun…

Anikken stumbled out of the escape pod, which was embedded in the snow.Raptor and Charlie soon followed, and then came Cai, Rik, Ian, and finally Caity.

"…We're in the North…" Caity muttered.

"…Yeah…well, Rik, call your father—it's time for us to take control of Midgar!" Anikken exclaimed.

"No, Anikken," Cai interjected.Anikken looked at her quizzically."We need to take care of our main worry first…that's Robby."

"…But what about Jenova WEAPON?" Ian questioned.

At the controls of the refurbished Sister Ray cannon, Saphie and Merri were working feverishly.After hours of labor, the outcome was an operational gun.

"For years, I have remained in slumber, in order to one day reign supreme over this city.I'm not going to let a few mutinous Turks change that!" Cassidy Shinra shouted, running at the duo with a dagger.At the last moment, Saphie swung out her fist, the metal knuckles connecting with Cassidy's face and sending her flying over the railing and into the wreckage of the never-revitalized Sector 7.

"…Shut up, bitch…" Saphie muttered.

The Sister Ray cannon fired…

[Begin FMV]

The blast shattered the energy shield around the city, disabling the green glow as the shot struck the Jenova WEAPON.

[End FMV]

The WEAPONs scorpion-like body shattered in places, sending black blood dripping across its shell.It shrieked in the manner of humans, and began to scurry backwards.It leapt back suddenly, landing in the water.It's many legs pushed it forward with amazing speed, towards the North…

As the seven HEROs neared the top of the crater, the Jenova WEAPON came up to the shore…

And the seven pulled themselves over the edge, looking down into the dent caused by the original Jenova.The Crater had been reshaped after Holy blasted through it, and now the labyrinth was gone, leaving the bowl-shaped crater completely smooth, with the exception of a hole right in the middle…

And Robby stood before the hole, two swords in hand, regenerated fully.

Two events happened one after the other.First, Robby brought the ultra-powerful, glowing Goliath up over his head, closing his eyes and concentrating.The setting sun suddenly began to stretch in shape…it pulled upwards, towards the zenith point in the sky before going back to the transforming blob in the horizon.The seven HEROs watched transfixed as the sun began to be pulled again, this time directly to the zenith point.Now beams of energy were falling from directly above them, draining straight into the Goliath.The Sun was being ripped out from above!

And then the world was plunged into darkness, save the light from the hole and the extremely bright Goliath.

"…We're too late…!" Anikken shouted.

"…No…if we can defeat him quickly enough, we should have enough time to—somehow—get the Sun back into space before the world either freezes over or spins completely off of its orbit…" Cai murmured.

"Well…let's do it!" Rik shouted.

The second event that occurred was the arrival of Jenova WEAPON, which leapt over the edge of the Crater towards Robby.The clone's eyes widened…

"…No!It's too soon!" Robby shouted as both collided, immersed within light.

The HEROs covered their eyes, waiting for the light to dim.Floating in the air of the Crater was an eight-foot-tall being.It was a light gray, and plated with a shell-like armor over all of it.With no mouth, its only facial feature was it's midnight blue eyes.It had humanoid features, with fairly long arms and legs, it's right arm holding the Masamune and it's left holding the Goliath.A long scorpion-like tail ended with a barbed stinger, and segmented spikes stuck out from its shoulder blades and curved on their segments so that they were eventually pointed downwards.

It's voice ripped through their minds, but it was almost as if it was actually speaking."Allies of Robert Arcane—welcome to the Northern Crater.Your journey ends hear—I am the Jenova-Robby!"

Anikken looked to the other HEROs…they all nodded.All seven leapt from the edge of the Crater, towards the beast that would determine the outcome of all life…

And the seven encircled the monster.

Jenova-Robby laughed amongst their heads."I shall take you to the depths of Hell!"

Cai glared at him, casting a [Meteor] spell.A large sphere of burning stone and ice fell from the sky, crashing into Jenova-Robby.It shattered on impact, causing the monster no damage.

Jenova-Robby swung out with the Goliath, sending a wave of flames at Cai, crashing into her and sending her skidding to the ground…

Anikken hurled his Thorn at the being, but it caught it deftly.It hurled it back at him, then leaping forward, swinging its Masamune across Anikken multiple times and sending the boy back, the Thorn scraping across his arm.Anikken snarled, leaping back to the Thorn and picking it up as Jenova-Robby stabbed its stinger into Rik's mid-section and slashed into Charlie with the Goliath.Both were sent toppling to the ground from the impact.As this occurred, Caity Sith (in her Moogle suit) leapt at Jenova-Robby, but with its instinct it stabbed backwards with the Masamune, which cut through Moogle's metal body.

Jenova-Robby slashed Goliath through the air, sending a beam of flames at Ian, who slammed into Raptor as the beam continued hitting her.

And all seven HEROs were laying on the ground in agony…

"Too easy, these beings…" Jenova-Robby echoed through their minds.Anikken pushed himself to his feet.

"…No…we aren't going to…let down…the creatures of the Planet…" he murmured, his voice thick with pain.

Cai pushed herself up as well, "We aren't going to…give up on our Planet…"

And Charlie managed to get to his feet, helping Rik and Ian up as well.

"We aren't going to give up on our families…" Charlie growled.

"Or…our friends…" Ian muttered.

"Or ourselves…" Rik added.

"We're here…to save our Planet…" Caity whispered, climbing out of the malfunctioning Moogle.

Raptor pushed up onto his four legs."Guide us, Planet…Guide us, Eternal…"

Seven blazing red auras burst up around the HEROs, surrounding Jenova-Robby.

Charlie took in a deep breath.Like his sister, with the arrival of his Extreme Technique, Charlie's chain attack had been melded into one.

"[Zodiac Brave]!" Charlie shouted, his aura blazing as he leapt forward, slamming the blade of his axe into the ground.A long crevice grew, ending at Jenova-Robby.Charlie lunged at it, eyes blazing red.He slashed with his axe, the symbol for "Aries" flying through the air as he made the cut.He slashed again, leaving the symbol for "Taurus".A third slash left a symbol for "Gemini".The fourth, the symbol of "Cancer" left in its wake.And a fifth slash, leaving the symbol of "Leo".He moved quicker now, slicing three more times with the symbols of "Virgo", "Libra", and "Scorpio".Even quicker—four slashes leaving "Sagittarius", "Capricorn", "Pisces", and "Aquarius".The twelve symbols of the Zodiac in the air around him, Charlie leapt up into the air, bringing the Hellraiser behind his head as if it were the [Courage] attack, the twelve symbols spinning into the double-headed blade.A light shone over it as he slammed it down into Jenova-Robby.

Charlie dropped back, his aura gone as his sister leapt forward.

"[Flash Kick]!" Ian shouted.She suddenly went into a flurry of fast-moving kicks that crashed into the Jenova-Robby, her legs barely visible as they moved about.A bright light grew over her unseen legs and suddenly she froze in midair, her foot a few inches from Jenova-Robby's jaw.And then she moved once more, her foot slamming into its jaw and letting out a bright shining light.She spun back from it, landing on her feet with her allies.

Cai leapt forward, her aura surrounding her.

"[Cetra Shoot-Out]!" she cried, bringing her Capsules together to form one, which she removed her left hand from.She pointed the double Capsule into the air, firing off multiple shots before leveling it with Jenova-Robby.She swung her hand around back and forth, firing at the beast as she did so.The shots connected, and with her free hand she snapped, sending beams of light from the stars down on all seven HEROs, revitalizing them.Cai leapt back as the shots fired into the air dropped down, slamming into the Jenova-Robby.

And it was Raptor's turn.

"[Carnage Raptor]!" he growled.He became larger than his [Colossus Raptor] form from long ago, his fur becoming a darker red.His eyes became blazing red orbs, and his tail's fire grew extremely large.As his shift was completed, his aura began to diminish, a portrayal of how much time he had left in the shift.

He leapt forward, a crimson ball of fire now, and slammed into Jenova-Robby, causing the beast to recoil as it remained motionless.Raptor then snarled, his claws humongous as he slashed across Jenova-Robby…and then he reverted back to normal.Without his aura, Raptor darted quickly back into the front ranks of the HEROs' lines.

Rik leapt up high into the air, shouting "[Judgment From Above]!" as she did so.She pointed her spear downwards, at Jenova-Robby, a spiritual version of the Midnight Revenge appearing in the sky, firing rounds and rounds of ammunition into the amazingly powerful being.

Rik dropped down, the "Midnight Revenge" fading into nothing along with her aura.

Caity pulled her jack-in-the-box from the wreckage of Moogle."[Jack-In-The-Box]!" she shouted, turning the crank.Music played for a moment from the box, and then it popped open, a boxing glove on a spring flying out and colliding into Jenova-Robby before recoiling back into the box, which Caity tossed away.

And then it was Anikken's turn.

"[Pinwheel Blaze]!" he shouted as the Thorn began to glow.He let it go, holding his right hand out, palm towards Jenova-Robby as the Thorn spun and grew to twice its normal size.Anikken squinted his eyes as the Thorn grew even brighter before suddenly launching a spinning beam of energy from the very center, which spread out to every edge of the spinning Thorn, the end spreading out as well to completely cover Jenova-Robby and then some.

As Anikken's aura faded and his attack ended, there was another being in Jenova-Robby's place.

Twenty feet tall and forty feet back, it was built like a centaur, with black fur on the horse-like part of the body and a giant version of Robby's waist and up as the torso.Violet hair swirled in the night, and the swords Robby carried were now immensely huge.

"I…am Robby WEAPON…prepare for destruction…!" it shouted, echoing through the Crater.

"…Nah, I'd rather not…" Anikken murmured sarcastically, holding up his Thorn, the Infinity Bahamut materia embedded inside.The seven HEROs faded away…

The immensely large dragon then dropped down through the atmosphere, the world already dark as it loomed over the crater.It's two heads roared, and with a flash became four.Another flash brought the total to eight, and the final flash of light bringing the head count to sixteen.This time, though, the energy growth began later.The sixteen heads worked together to create one giant orb of energy as the words [Hydra Flare] echoed through the minds of the HEROs.The sixteen heads launched the giant energy ball…

It slammed into Robby WEAPON and the Crater, causing the Crater's bottom to crumble away.Robby WEAPON dropped down onto a giant, floating shard of stone as Infinity Bahamut faded away, the seven HEROs all appearing on one smaller shard of stone as it spun around a core of light, which in turn was surrounded by the…

"…Lifestream?" Cai asked.She sighed lightly, pulling the summon materia off from the necklace she wore.

"…It's time for me to summon…the Hero," she murmured.She let the materia activate with her magic, draining her, before throwing it into the core.

Robby WEAPON faltered.Cracks began to grow over its flesh body, an odd sight, cracks that spread out all over it.Robby WEAPON was now covered in cracks as it looked towards the HEROs.

And then the cracks exploded outwards with a burst of light.

[Begin FMV]

Robert and Robby hung in the area that Robby WEAPON had once occupied, floating on air, each holding both of his swords.Their eyes opened at the same time.

[End FMV]

"Robert!" came the chorus of shouts from the HEROs.

"…Cai, Raptor, Rik, Anikken, Ian, Charlie, Caity…leave this place…this is my battle…" Robert murmured, looking to Robby.

"What the @#$%?" Anikken shouted."Hell no!We're gonna help you!"

"…Leave…" Robert murmured.

"…Robert…" Cai whispered…Robert turned to look at them.

"I'll be finished soon…" Robert told his friends…then their shard of stone lifted up over the edge of the Crater…

"Robert Arcane…I knew it would end with this…I would have defeated your friends in my previous body if not for your intrusion…"

"…I don't thinks so…they're stronger than you…" Robert said, glaring at his clone.

"Clone versus original…care to place a bet?" Robby questioned.Robert shook his head.

"Why bet when you know the outcome?" he asked.

"…You're right.Robert!It's time…" Robby snickered.Robert dropped down to the shard of stone, holding his swords still as Robby continued to float.

"It's time…for you…to meet…FATE!" Robby shouted, dropping down suddenly and swinging downwards with both of his swords.

With both of his swords, Robert parried the blow and knocked Robby back.The clone landed deftly on his feet, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Beings don't have any fate—fate is make-believe.Beings have choices.Whether they choose right or wrong depends on them…" Robert replied.

And the two rushed at each other.Each strike that Robby made, Robert parried.With each clang of the swords, they grew more tired, and with each swing of the heavy blades they grew weaker.Robby suddenly leapt back, swinging to the right and down and sending an arc of fire at Robert, knocking him backwards.

"…You're wrong…I am fate…I will choose who lives and who dies!I will choose how to destroy this world!" Robby snickered.

Robert leapt to his feet…his aura shot up around him.

"…Robby…this is the end of the line…you're mine now…[Forever Arcane]!" Robert growled, leaping at Robby with both of his swords, slashing and stabbing into the clone despite the clone's futile efforts to block the flurry of sword slashes.Monolith and Ultima Sabre together were a duet of might as they cut into the clone.Robby raised the Masamune in defense…with a strike from the Monolith, the blade shattered…

Robert, still in his fury of sword attacks, slashed across Robby's shoulder, causing the clone to release the Goliath, which went flying into the Lifestream.Robertleapt into the air, bringing Monolith over his right shoulder…the blade now almost pure light…

He dropped down, slashing downwards through Robby, slashing straight through him and dragging a spirit similar to Robby's own form out from him as he stabbed forward through Robby's chest with his sabre.

And his aura was gone, Robby backed up on the shard's edge.

"Please…have…mercy…on…me…" Robby whispered, blood seeping from all over him.

"…Mercy is for the weak…" Robert growled.He slashed in an "X" with both the sabre and Monolith, sending Robby flying off of the shard and into the thick Lifestream.A hand stuck up from the spirits of those long dead, but was soon covered by the green glow.

And the Lifestream began to churn…

[Begin FMV]

The Lifestream shot out from the Crater and into the sky, the Sun's energy contained in it, which had now been absorbed by the Lifestream.

Robert lay in the snow of the North, exhausted.The seven HEROs ran down the Crater's side to their friend.

Robert:Did we…do it?

Cai:Yeah…we did it…

Charlie and Rik exchanged a tight embrace and kiss, as did Cai to Robert.Ian tackled Anikken playfully into the snow, hugging him tightly.

Raptor looked to Caity, extending his paw.The lion-like cub and robotic cat shook hands.

Robert:It's over…it's over, Cai…the Sun will be restored…the world will be saved…we can get married…have kids…

Robert whispered to her.

Cai:Robert…I started with you…to find my family…but I've known where my family was all along…in the Lifestream…Robert…I…I have to say goodbye…I need to go to my family…

Robert:…No…Cai…no…

Cai climbed up and began to run back up the Crater side.Robert stood as well, and the other six HEROs remained behind, not wanting to interfere with the affairs of Cai and Robert.Reaching the top, Cai turned to smile at Robert…she blew him a kiss before dropping backwards into the Lifestream…

Robert:Cai!No!

The red-haired warrior dropped to his knees, knowing Cai wouldn't want him to pursue her…

Anikken:Wait a second…the Lifestream is heading back into the Planet…but…where's the Sun?

Ian:…Don't be dumb…it's nighttime, you idiot!

Anikken:Good point…

The two lay in the snow, gazing at the stars…

Charlie:Rik…there's something I've been meaning to ask you…Rik…will you…marry me?

Charlie held out an open velvet box containing a diamond engagement ring.Rik smiled as he slipped it onto her finger.

Rik:Hell yeah!I mean…Yes, yes I will…

The two embraced tightly…

Raptor:…What now?

Caity:Well, I suppose we could take desk jobs…

Robert remained at the top of the Crater, watching as the Lifestream sunk back into the Planet.

Robert:I'll never forget you…Cai…

Suddenly, the Lifestream stretched upwards, depositing five forms on the other side of the Crater…

…

Old Man:Is that the Desert Rose and the Earth Harp?I've been looking for those for years!I'll give you a golden Chocobo and the Master Materia in exchange for them!

Robert:That was the idea…

Robert handed the two items to the old man, who gave him a small pouch and the reigns of the Chocobo they were standing next to at the stables of Kalm Town.Robert climbed up into the saddle of the Chocobo, holding it's reigns.

Riding the gold Chocobo, he rode off across the grasslands…

Aboard the Midnight Revenge, Charlie and Rik were exchanging their wedding vows the week after their final battle with Robby Arcane.Raptor and Caity Sith, not particularly interested in the wedding, were looking out over the railing of the upper deck, down at the land as their old friend rode across the grassy area of Kalm.

Caity:Do you think we'll ever see him again?

Raptor:'Course.Why not?

The two were silenced by a glare from Ian, the bridesmaid.Anikken rolled his eyes at her, causing her to smile lightly in his direction.

Robert pulled his Chocobo to a halt at the shore close to Junon.Five people stood before him…

Robert:Janus?Emanuel?Luke?…Mom?Dad?

#### Three Years Later…

The bride strode up the aisle in her dress.Emanuel, Robert's best man, nudged his brother lightly.Robert averted his attention from the bride to look out at the people attending the wedding…his mother and father, Caity Sith, Raptor, Charlie, Rik, Charlie and Rik's baby son, Anikken, Janus, Luke, Ian…The bridesmaids were doing likewise until the bride stepped up next to Robert and the priest…

Robert smiled at her, going through the whole wedding, with his own vows as well…then…

Priest:You may kiss the bride…

As the smiling onlookers watched, Robert removed the bride's veil…

###### The End


End file.
